Lazos del destino
by Divine Hathor
Summary: Yugi Motou se culpa por la tragica muerte de su hermano mayor Yami Motou, pero al entrar a estudiar a la academia de duelos conoce a David, un joven ruso con un extraudinario parecido a su difunto hermano. lean y descubran el misterio les gustara n.n
1. Por el camino del fuego

_Lazos del Destino_ I…. Por el camino del fuego.

Era una mañana de fuertes vientos en Rusia, en una de las viviendas se encontraba soñando un joven de 16 años de edad, éste joven se movía en su cama desesperadamente ya que al parecer no era un sueño agradable.

En el sueño se distinguía un panorama rodeado de fuego y a un joven al cual no se le podía distinguir.

El sueño cada vez se volvía más caótico que provoco que aquel joven gritara dentro y fuera de su sueño.

¿?: Noooooo! –grito al despertar de su sueño.

Los padres del joven a escuchar el fuerte grito de su hijo entraron a la habitación del joven muy preocupados.

¿?: David ¡¿Qué te sucede? ¡Te duele algo! –pregunto la madre del joven muy preocupada.

David: no te preocupes madre, solo tuve una pesadilla –tranquilamente.

David era un joven apuesto, educado, culto, de cabello azul celeste con dos mechones rubios, de piel blanca y de ojos color violeta. Éste joven siempre mantenía una mirada seria y egoísta ya que él no confiaba en nadie.

Tambien éste joven por 5 años consecutivos era el actual campeón mundial del famoso juego duelo de monstruos.

Los padres del joven no estaban de acuerdo en que su hijo dueleara, pero tampoco podían negárselo ya que él era su único hijo.

Madre: hijo mío te pregunto por última vez ¿en verdad quieres entrar a estudiar a la academia de duelos?

David: si, como les había dicho anteriormente, voy a ir a estudiar a la academia y nadie va a impedirme tomar el primer vuelo hacia neo city domino mañana por la mañana.

Padre: David, como te habíamos dicho antes, no nos agrada que juegues duelo de monstruos y mucho menos que vayas a domino, pero no podemos impedírtelo así que solo te pedimos que te cuides y nos mantengas al tanto de todo de acuerdo –serio.

David: de acuerdo padre.

Madre: ya conoces las condiciones con las que te dimos el permiso de ir a domino, no quiero que desobedezcas David.

David: nunca los eh desobedecido y jamás pienso hacerlo.

Padre: de acuerdo, mañana a primera hora te llevaremos al aeropuerto, así que ahora descansa ya que mañana tendrás un día muy pesado.

David: hasta mañana y *spasiba –dirigiéndose hacia sus padres.

Los padres del joven salieron de la habitación y David volvió a acostarse en su cama para descansar.

Después de largas horas el anochecer finalizo y el amanecer se presento, David ya estaba preparado para dirigirse al aeropuerto, pero sus padres no.

David: madre, padre deprisa me va a dejar el avión –apresurándolos.

Madre: enseguida bajamos, ve subiendo al auto.

David no dijo palabra alguna asi que solo subió al automóvil a esperar a sus padres como su madre lo había ordenado.

Mientras adentro de la casa la madre del joven mantenía una pequeña charla con su marido.

Madre: Anthony ¿crees que nuestro hijo…? –nerviosa.

Anthony: ni lo pienses Kaisa, tranquila no pasara nada de acuerdo –serio.

Kaisa: de acuerdo –aun un poco intranquila.

David ya estaba desesperado que comenzó a sonar el claxon del auto para apresurar a sus padres.

Los padres del joven al escuchar el sonido del claxon salieron inmediatamente de la casa y subieron al auto, después de unos segundos el padre de David dio marcha al automóvil y se dirigieron hacia el aeropuerto

Después de media hora llagaron al aeropuerto, David bajo su equipaje y en segundos sus padres y él entraron al lugar a esperar a que lo llamaran para abordar su avión.

Aeromoza: el vuelo 351 con destino a neo city domino despegara en diez minutos, a todos los pasajeros con ese destino favor de abordar el avión – anuncio educadamente.

David al escuchar a la aeromoza se despidió de sus padres y abordo el avión, después de los diez minutos anunciados el avión despego rumbo hacia neo city domino.

Esa misma mañana en neo city domino un joven de 15 años de edad de cabello tricolor (rojo, negro y rubio) en forma de cinco picos y dos mechones rubios, de piel blanca y de ojos color violeta se encontraba en su habitación de la tienda de juegos Akane.

Éste joven se encontraba revisando su deck ya que el también entraría a estudiar a la academia de duelos, mientras este joven revisaba su deck observo la carta del mago oscuro que anteriormente le pertenecía a su hermano mayor, al momento en el que este joven recordó a su hermano comenzó a derramar lagrimas de furia.

¿?: ¡Si jamás hubiera discutido contigo aun estarías a mi lado! –llorando y gritando de enfado.

La madre y el abuelo del chico al escuchar los gritos y el fuerte llanto del joven subieron inmediatamente a la habitación en donde aquel chico se encontraba.

¿?: Yugi, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras? -Pregunto muy preocupada la madre del chico.

Yugi: ¡por mi culpa mi hermano esta muerto, por mi culpa Yami ya no esta con nosotros, lo que yo le dije aquella tarde solo se lo dije por enfado pero en realidad esos no eran mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia él! –llorando.

¿?: Zora, déjame un momento a solas con mi nieto –tranquilamente.

Zora: ¡pero Solomón como quieres que deje a mi hijo en el estado en el que se encuentra! –un poco alterada.

Solomón: Zora, por ultima vez te lo digo déjame un momento a solas con Yugi.

Zora: esta bien padre, te dejare un momento a solas con mi hijo –triste.

La madre de yugi salio de la habitación dejando a solas a Solomón Motou y a Yugi Motou para que conversaran tranquilamente.

Solomón: tranquilízate Yugi y cuéntame porque lloras, acaso es porque no quieres entrar a estudiar a la academia de duelos por miedo de recordar a tu hermano –serio.

Yugi: no, eso no tiene nada que ver abuelo, yo decidí entrar a estudiar a la academia de duelos para recordar los fabulosos duelos que compartí con Yami, tu sabes perfectamente que después de su muerte yo me retire de los duelos –triste.

Solomón: lo se Yugi, tu habías decidido olvidar los duelos para siempre desde la muerte de tu hermano, dejaste tu reinado como el segundo rey de los juegos, pero aunque te habías retirado tu también te convertiste en el legendario rey de los juegos al igual que tu hermano.

Yugi: no regrese a los duelos para demostrarle a los demás que aunque me retire por seis años sigo siendo el mejor duelista después de Yami, Yami era y por siempre seguirá siendo el mejor duelista del mundo y nadie podrá superar a mi hermano.

Solomón: lo se yugi, tengo bien claro que regresaste a los duelos solo porque de esa manera recuerdas la gran alegría que compartieron Yami y tú, pero si quieres revivir aquella alegría debes demostrar fortaleza y dejar el llanto atrás –sabiamente.

Yugi: gracias abuelito, seguiré tu sabio consejo.

Solomón: eso espero, ya preparaste tu maleta para mañana Yugi, recuerda que primero tienes que realizar tu prueba de admisión y si logras pasarla te iras inmediatamente a la academia de duelos.

Yugi: si, ya las eh preparado solo que quise ver el deck que alguna vez dueleo a lado del deck de Yami.

Solomón: si quieres recordar a yami recuérdalo con alegría y regocijo, no con lágrimas y llanto –sabiamente.

Yugi: gracias abuelito –sonriendo.

Solomón: andando Yugi, tu madre preparo tu platillo favorito y supongo has de tener hambre –alegre.

Al momento en el que Solomón menciono la palabra platillo el estomago de Yugi rujio con gran estruendo.

Yugi: creo que mi estomago me a delatado cierto abuelito –apenado.

Solomón: jajaja, anda Yugi bajemos al comedor porque yo también ya me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Yugi: si abuelito, solo espérame un segundo por favor.

Solomón: claro Yugi, me iré adelantando te esperaremos en el comedor, no tardes demasiado –dijo mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta.

Yugi. Si, no tardare demasiado, solo denme un minuto –sonriéndole a su abuelo.

Solomón correspondió la sonrisa y salio de la habitación de yugi dejando a solas a su nieto.

Al momento en el que Solomón salio de la habitación Yugi volvió a ver la carta del mago oscuro de su hermano.

Yugi: te juro que te llevare a la cima como lo hizo mi hermano Yami –le dijo a la carta del mago oscuro que traía en su mano.

Al terminar de decir aquellas palabras guardo la carta del mago oscuro en su porta deck y se retiro de su habitación para dirigirse al comedor.

Una vez que Yugi bajo al comedor tomo asiento en su lugar correspondiente y su madre comenzó a servir los alimentos, cuando ella termino tomo asiento y comenzaron a comer, mientras la familia disfrutaban sus alimentos Solomón comenzó a iniciar una pequeña conversación.

Solomón: Yugi, no creo que tengas dificultad en pasar tu duelo de admisión para entrar a la academia de duelos –dirigiéndose a yugi que se encontraba comiendo.

Zora: exacto hijo mió, yo jamás dudare de que tu eras y sigues siendo el mejor –animando a su hijo alegremente.

Yugi: ¡gracias madre y abuelito!

Solomón: mañana tendrás un gran día yugi, por cierto quieres que te llevemos a las corporaciones kaiba mañana para que realices tu duelo de admisión.

Yugi: te lo agradezco abuelo, pero iré solo espero no les moleste esta decisión.

Zora: por supuesto que no, aunque no quieras que te acompañemos sabes que siempre estamos en tu corazón y que te deseamos toda la suerte del mundo –sonriendo.

Yugi: lo se y gracias por comprenderme madre –alegre.

La conversación familiar termino y después de varios minutos terminaron sus alimentos, al terminar la familia se retiraron del comedor y en ese momento yugi subió nuevamente a su habitación para contemplar un antiguo álbum de fotos, éste comenzó a revisar el álbum y observo una fotografía en donde se encontraba él con su hermano Yami levantando un trofeo por haber ganado un campeonato de parejas.

Yugi: Yami, como me gustaría volver a tener un duelo de parejas como lo tuvimos en ese campeonato mundial, pero tú ya no estas a mi lado –nostálgico.

Pasaron varias horas y el anochecer se hizo presente con una luna resplandeciente y un cielo estrellado, Yugi ya estaba preparado para irse a descansar ya que al dia siguiente tendría que ir a realizar su duelo de admisión a las corporaciones kaiba, éste joven antes de ir a dormir ceno un poco de té y galletas, al terminar le dio las buenas noches a su familia y en segundos se retiro de aquel lugar para dirigirse a su habitación a descansar.

Mientras en el avión David estaba a horas de llegar a domino, pero por el momento él se encontraba dormido, éste se encontraba soñando con la pesadilla que había tenido la noche anterior.

En el sueño era como si David en verdad lo estuviera viviendo, él solo escuchaba su voz y observaba un lugar cubierto de fuego, pero al mismo tiempo al joven de su anterior sueño al cual aun no lograba verle el rostro.

David: sígueme hermano, por acá hay una salida –tomando la mano del joven al cual aun no lograba reconocer para escapar de aquella llamarada de fuego intenso.

¿?: Espera hermano tengo que decirte algo muy importante –dijo aquel joven que era desconocido para David.

David: no hay tiempo, cada vez el fuego se vuelve mas intenso y si no nos apresuramos jamás lograremos escapar de este lugar –preocupado por la vida de ambos.

Ambos jóvenes estaban muy cerca de la salida pero en un momento imprevisto el lugar en donde se encontraban ambos jóvenes comenzó a derrumbarse.

En ese momento David despertó de aquella pesadilla demasiado asustado que comenzó a observa a su alrededor, al observan recordó que se encontraba en el avión que lo llevaría domino.

David: (respirando agitadamente) solo se trato de la pesadilla de la noche anterior, pero esta vez lo sentí tan real como si yo hubiera experimentado esa escena –pensó.

David aun se encontraba un poco somnoliento que se volvió a dormir. Pasaron varias horas y la aeromoza les hablo a los pasajeros de aquel avión.

Aeromoza: queridos pasajeros favor de abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad, ya que en algunos minutos aterrizaremos en el aeropuerto de neo city domino, gracias por viajar en aerolíneas rusas –educadamente.

David al escuchar a la aeromoza se abrocho el cinturón de seguridad y espero pacientemente a que el avión aterrizara.

Para cuando aterrizo el avión, en domino ya se encontraba una hermosa mañana soleada.

Al aterrizar el avión David bajo con todo y su equipaje de aquel transporte y se dirigió hacia la salida del aeropuerto.

Una vez que salio del aeropuerto tomo un taxi y se dirigió hacia las corporaciones kaiba para presentar su duelo de admisión para ingresar a estudiar a la academia de duelos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Ending: **__Clear Mind – Endoh Masaaki. http:/www(punto)youtube(punto)com/whatch?v=8XPhmmAWby0_

_* Spasiba: ¡Gracias! en Ruso._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Divine Hathor: **__¡hola! A todos, espero este primer capitulo allá sido de su agrado, al trascurso de los capítulos el fic se ira poniendo cada vez mas interesante y se ira descifrando el misterio detrás de la muerte de Yami, y el misterio que resguarda David en esta historia, quiero mandar un saludo y un abrazo muy especial a mis amadas hermanas darkyami motou, sayori sakura y ali kasejin, las amo con todo mi ser hermanas. ¡ Gracias a todos los que leyeron este primer capitulo de mi fic! y por cierto gracias a todos los que me habian dejado reviews en mi pagina anterior cuando era Divine atem y espero que vuelvan a leer y a dejar review en el fic cuidense bye n.n_


	2. Duelos de admisiòn

_Lazos del Destino_II…. Duelos de admisión.

Mientras en la tienda de juegos Akane, Yugi Motou se preparaba apresuradamente para salir de inmediato de su hogar para dirigirse a las corporaciones kaiba.

Solomón: Yugi apresúrate, ya estas un poco retrasado –apresurando a su nieto.

Yugi: enseguida bajo, solo termino de alistarme –anuncio desde su habitación.

Zora: apresúrate hijo que no te dejarte partir sin que antes pruebes tu desayuno.

Yugi: solo denme un minuto.

Yugi termino de alistarse y bajo al comedor a desayunar, una vez que termino se despidió de su familia y salio inmediatamente de su hogar con todo y su equipaje para dirigirse a presentar su duelo de admisión.

Por el momento en las corporaciones kaiba ya se encontraba David, que se encontraba esperando su turno para realizar su duelo de admisión.

David: vaya, en verdad que tardan demasiado –pensó.

En ese momento la profesora Fonda Fontaine llamo a la arena de duelos a David y a su contrincante.

Fonda Fontaine: favor de presentarse en la arena de duelos 31A el joven David Romanof y Raymundo Castellán para presentar su duelo de admisión.

Ambos jóvenes al escuchar sus nombres se presentaron en la arena de duelos anunciada.

Una vez que ya se encontraban en dicho lugar la profesora Fontaine se acerco a los jóvenes que presentarían su duelo de admisión.

Fonda Fontaine: buen día tengan jóvenes, yo soy la profesora Fonda Fontaine y calificare su desempeño en el duelo que tendrán para ser admitidos en esta academia, se les calificara los turnos en duelo y el uso del deck, depende de estos dos requisitos si serán admitidos en la academia de duelos, también su rango va a depender de su calificación obtenida, si su calificación en el duelo es de 9 ò 10 pertenecerán al dormitorio de los obeliscos azules, si su calificación fuera 8 pertenecerán a el dormitorio de los Ra amarillos, y por ultimo si su calificación fuera 6 ò 7 pertenecerán al dormitorio de los sliffer rojos, si llegaran a reprobar esta prueba no serán admitidos en la academia y tendrán que esperar otro año para hacer nuevamente la prueba de admisión. Quedaron claras las reglas del duelo de admisión jóvenes –educadamente.

David y Raymundo: si señorita.

Fonda Fontaine: perfecto, pueden comenzar con el duelo –ordeno.

Ambos jóvenes colocaron sus respectivos decks en sus discos de duelo, ya preparados anunciaron el inicio del duelo.

David y Raymundo: ¡Qué comience el Duelo!

El duelo comenzó y el primero en comenzar su turno fue David.

David: (4000 LP) comienzo con mi turno, para empezar colocare una carta boca abajo en mi zona de magias y trampas y aun monstruo en modo de defensa boca abajo, después activare de mi mano la carta mágica destrucción de las cartas, la función de esta carta es de que ambos jugadores deben mandar las cartas de su mano al cementerio, una vez que ambos jugadores mandaron su juego al cementerio deben tomar el mismo número de cartas que enviaron al cementerio, yo mande tres cartas al cementerio asi que tomo tres cartas nuevas del tope de mi deck y tú tomas cinco cartas nuevas –explico.

Raymundo al escuchar el efecto de la carta mágica hizo una mueca de desagrado ya que al parecer había mandado una gran jugada al cementerio, éste tomo sus cinco cartas nuevas y aun proseguían con el turno de David.

David: para continuar activare de mi mano la olla de la avaricia que me permite tomar dos cartas nuevas de mi deck y con esto finalizo mi turno.

Raymundo: (4000 LP) vaya, demasiado tiempo para tu jugada y aun asi quedaste desprotegido pobre de ti. Mi turno, comenzare colocando dos cartas boca abajo en mi zona de magias y trampas eh invocare a mi Raging flame sprite en modo de ataque (ATK. 100 – DEF. 200). Te explicare el efecto de mi monstruo, cuando declaro ataque éste monstruo puede atacarte directamente evadiendo todos tus monstruos en el campo, pero este efecto solo se activara si yo lo ordeno, además tiene un efecto adicional, cada vez que mi Raging flame sprite te ataca directamente ira aumentando su poder de ataque en 1000 –con voz amenazante.

David: y que quieres que haga, que tiemble de miedo –sarcásticamente.

Raymundo: ¡cállate! Ahora te mostrare el poder de mi deck que desearas jamás haber presentado este duelo. ¡Batalla! Activo el efecto de mi Raging flame sprite, ahora mi monstruo ataca a David directamente –ordeno.

El Raging flame sprite estaba apunto de atacar directamente a David, pero en ese momento David sonrió y comenzó a reírse.

David: jajajaja yo no creo que puedas atacarme, activo de mi campo la carta trampa ira divina, esta carta niega los efectos de los monstruos de mi oponente y los destruye, pero para activar esta carta tengo que pagar su costo mandando al cementerio una carta de mi mano, asi que mando a mi Gorz el emisario de la oscuridad para negar el efecto de tu monstruo y destruirlo.

Raymundo: ¡noo! Mi monstruo no –preocupado.

David: ahora activo el efecto de Van'Dalgyon el señor oscuro dragón desde mi mano (ATK. 2800 – DEF. 2500), el efecto de esta carta es el siguiente, cuando activo una carta trampa counter que niegue efectos de monstruos, magias ò trampas de mi oponente puedo invocarlo especialmente desde mi mano al campo, una vez en el campo se activa su segundo efecto, si niego el efecto de un monstruo de mi oponente y lo destruyo puedo invocar especialmente un monstruo de mi cementerio al campo, si niego cartas mágicas le hago 1500 puntos de daño a mi oponente, y por ultimo si niego cartas trampa de mi oponente destruyo una carta que se encuentre en el campo de mi oponente.

Raymundo: ¡pero como es posible que un monstruo tan poderoso como ese este en tu baraja! -Asustado.

David. Es algo que no te incumbe, ahora activo el segundo efecto de Van'Dalgyon e invoco de mi cementerio al mago oscuro del caos (ATK. 2800 – DEF. 2600).

Raymundo: no puede ser dos monstruos de 2800 puntos de ataque –preocupado y sorprendido.

David: y no es todo solo observa, activo el efecto de mi mago oscuro del caos, cuando esta carta es invocada especial ò normalmente puedo traer un carta mágica de mi cementerio y añadirla a mi mano, asi que traigo la carta mágica la olla de la avaricia, lo malo de esta jugada es que todo lo eh realizado en tu turno y no puedo atacarte, asi que continua con tu turno.

Raymundo: no puedo hacer mas que colocar otra carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

El campo se encontraba de la siguiente manera, David poseía dos monstruos de 2800 puntos de ataque y aun monstruo boca abajo en posición de defensa, mientras que Raymundo solo poseía en el campo 3 cartas boca abajo en su zona de magias y trampas.

David: mi turno, activo de mi mano la carta mágica la olla de la avaricia que me permite tomar dos cartas nuevas, después cambiare a mi monstruo boca abajo a posición de ataque boca arriba, ¡muéstrate mago de la fe! (ATK. 300 – DEF. 400), ahora activo su habilidad especial, esta carta me permite recuperar una carta mágica de mi cementerio y añadirla a mi mano y traigo a la olla de la avaricia, ahora activo nuevamente la olla de la avaricia que me permite tomar otras dos cartas nuevas del tope de mi deck, para continuar sacrifico al mago de la fe eh invoco a la maga oscura en modo de ataque (ATK. 2000 – Def. 1700).

Raymundo: no le temo a tus monstruos David –serio.

David: pues deberías porque aun no eh finalizado con mi turno, activo de mi mano la carta mágica tormenta fuerte que destruye todas las cartas mágicas y trampas en el campo de ambos jugadores.

Raymundo: ¡noo! Mis trampas no –temerosos y preocupado.

La magia activada por David destruyo las tres cartas boca abajo y la única defensa de Raymundo dejándolo vulnerable a un ataque directo.

David: ¡batalla! Ataca directamente a sus puntos de vida mago oscuro del caos –ordeno.

El mago oscuro del caos ataco directamente a Raymundo acabando casi por completo con sus puntos de vida.

Raymundo: (4000LP – 1200LP) aaaaaaah! –grito al momento de recibir el ataque.

David: ahora ¡ataca maga oscura y acaba con sus puntos de vida! –ordeno.

La maga oscura ataco directamente acabando por completo con los puntos de vida de Raymundo y dejando como ganador del duelo a David.

Raymundo: (1200LP – 0LP) ¡noooo! Como es posible que allá perdido –con la mirada mirando hacia el suelo.

La profesora Fontaine quedo sorprendida por la jugada que David había realizado durante el duelo porque desde la muerte del rey de los juegos nadie había sido capaz de ganar en 2 turnos seguidos.

Fonda Fontaine: ha finalizado su duelo de admisión jóvenes, ¡felicidades por su maravillosa victoria joven Romanof!, ese tipo de jugadas solo las realizaba el legendario rey de los juegos Yami Motou, pero el dia de hoy usted demostró estas al nivel de un verdadero campeón como lo fue Yami Motou.

David: muchas gracias profesora –educadamente.

Fonda Fontaine: David Romanof usted ingresa a la academia de duelos con una perfecta calificación, ¡bienvenido! Y a partir de ahora pertenecerá al dormitorio de los obeliscos azules -educadamente

David: Gracias profesora –educadamente.

Fonda Fontaine: joven Raymundo Castellán usted ingresa a la academia de duelos con una calificación de 6 y a partir de ahora usted pertenecerá al dormitorio de los sliffer rojos. El barco que los llevara a la isla de la academia los espera en el puerto de domino para llevarlos a su nuevo hogar, pueden retirarse y apresúrense que el primer crucero no tardara demasiado tiempo en zarpar, pero antes de que se retiren presenten estas credenciales para que el capitán sepa que son alumnos de nuevo ingreso y les permita abordar al crucero –dándoles la credencial de ingreso a la academia.

David: Spasiba profesora, con su permiso me paso a retirar –educadamente.

David se retiro de las corporaciones kaiba para dirigirse al puerto, después de 20 minutos él llego al puerto y abordo el crucero que lo llevaría a la academia de duelos.

Después de unos minutos el crucero en el que se encontraba David zarpo del lugar y se dirigió hacia la isla de la academia.

Ya eran las 12:30 de la tarde y Yugi apenas iba llegando a las corporaciones kaiba.

Yugi: ya me canse pero si me detengo ahora perderé mi duelo de admisión y ya no podré ingresar a la academia, asi que paso veloz Yugi ya estamos cerca –pensó.

Yugi aumento la velocidad y en minutos ya se encontraba en las corporaciones kaiba.

Una vez adentro espero unos minutos en lo que lo llamaban a presentar su duelo de admisión.

Después de algunos minutos el profesor Lymann Banner llamo a la arena de duelos a Yugi Motou y a su contrincante.

Lymann Banner: favor de presentarse a la arena de duelos 35B el joven Yugi Motou y Kiryu Toriyama para presentar su duelo de admisión.

Ambos jóvenes al escuchar sus nombres se presentaron en la arena de duelos anunciada.

Una vez que ya se encontraban en dicho lugar el profesor Banner se acerco a ambos jóvenes que presentarían su duelo de admisión.

Lymann Banner: buenos días jóvenes, explicare de manera rápida y sencilla en lo que consiste el duelo de admisión, durante el duelo se calificaran los turnos en duelo y el manejo de su deck, depende de su calificación si serán admitidos en la academia y el rango al que pertenecerán, si su calificación en el duelo es de 9 ò 10 pertenecerán al dormitorio de los obeliscos azules, si su calificación fuera 8 pertenecerán a el dormitorio de los Ra amarillos, y por ultimo si su calificación fuera 6 ò 7 pertenecerán al dormitorio de los sliffer rojos, si reprueban este duelo de admisión no serán admitidos en la academia y tendrán que esperar otro año para volver a presentarla.

Yugi y Kiryu: de acuerdo profesor.

Lymann Banner: ¡que comience el Duelo!

Ambos jóvenes colocaron sus respectivos decks en sus discos de duelo, una vez preparados anunciaron el comienzo del duelo.

Yugi y Kiryu: ¡Duelo!

El duelo comenzó y el primero en iniciar el turno fue Kiryu.

Kiryu: (4000LP) comenzare mi turno invocando a la dama vampiro en modo de ataque (ATK. 1550 – DEF. 1550) y colocare dos cartas boca abajo y término mi turno –serio.

Yugi: bien, comenzare mi turno colocando a mi dragon mirage en modo de ataque

(ATK. 1600 - DEF. 600), ¡batalla! Ahora ataca mi dragon mirage –ordeno.

Kiryu: activo mi carta trampa…

En ese momento Kiryu fue interrumpido por Yugi.

Yugi: espera un momento, olvide mencionarte que mi dragón mirage tiene un efecto, esta carta cuando entra en fase de batalla no permite que mi oponente active cartas trampa.

Kiryu: no puede ser –asustado.

Yugi: continúa con tu ataque dragón mirage –ordeno.

El dragón mirage ataco y destruyo a la dama vampiro provocando que Kiryu perdiera puntos de vida.

Kiryu: (4000LP – 3950LP) ¡no mi dama vampiro!

Yugi: para finalizar mi turno coloco dos cartas boca abajo –cediéndole el turno a Kiryu.

Kiryu: perfecto, activo de mi mano la carta mágica continua el llamado de la momia. Te explicare su efecto, cuando mi oponente controla un monstruo o monstruos de su lado del campo y yo no puedo invocar especialmente un monstruo tipo zombi de mi mano al campo, así que invoco especialmente de mi mano al señor de los vampiros

(ATK. 2000 – DEF. 1500), ahora cativo de mi mano la carta mágica dominando los ojos, cuando el señor de los vampiros se encuentra en mi lado del campo, esta carta le permite atacarte directamente.

Yugi: ¿Qué? No puede ser –sorprendido.

Kiryu: ¡batalla! Ataca directamente mi señor de los vampiros –ordeno.

El señor de los vampiros estaba a punto de atacar directamente a Yugi, pero en ese momento Yugi contra ataco.

Yugi: activo de mi campo la carta trampa cilindros mágicos que te redirige tu propio ataque –seriamente.

Kiryu: espera un momento, activo de mi campo la carta trampa soborno oscuro que niega el efecto de tu carta trampa y la destruye, pero por su activación de esta carta tú robas una carta del tope de tu deck, así que toma tu nueva carta Yugi.

Yugi tomo la carta del tope de su deck y aun ambos jugadores se encontraban en la fase de batalla de Kiryu.

Kiryu: bien en que estábamos, así en que mi señor de los vampiros estaba a punto de atacarte directamente, ¡ahora puedes continuar con tu ataque mi señor de los vampiros! –ordeno.

El señor de los vampiros ataco directamente a Yugi acabando con la mitad de sus puntos de vida de un solo golpe.

Yugi: (4000LP – 2000LP) aaaaaah! –grito al momento de recibir el ataque.

Kiryu: termino mi turno.

El campo se encontraba de la siguiente manera, Yugi poseía una carta boca abajo en su zona de magias y trampas junto con el dragón mirage en modo de ataque, mientras que Kiryu poseía una carta boca abajo y la carta magia continua el llamado de la momia en su zona de magias y trampas acompañada de el señor de los vampiros en modo de ataque.

Yugi: mi turno, comenzare colocando al mago silencioso nivel 4 e modo de ataque (ATK. 1000 – DEF. 1000), ahora activo de mi mano la carta mágica de la santidad que le permite a ambos jugadores tomar cartas de sus respetivos deck hasta a completar seis cartas en nuestras manos.

(Divine Atem: en la vida real la carta de la santidad no tienen ese efecto así que decidí ponerle el efecto de la serie).

Ambos jóvenes tomaron cartas hasta a completar seis cartas en sus manos, Yugi tomo dos cartas nuevas mientras que Kiryu tomo cinco cartas nuevas de su deck.

Yugi: ahora se activa el efecto de mi mago silencioso, te explicare como funciona, cada vez que mi oponente toma una carta de su deck mi mago silencioso recibe un contador mágico por cada carta que tomo mi oponente, cuando mi mago silencioso acumula cinco contadores mágicos puedo sacrificarlo eh invocar de mi deck o de mi mano al mago silencioso nivel 8.

Kiryu: no es posible y yo acabo de tomar cinco cartas nuevas y eso significa que tu mago silencioso ya ha acumulado los cinco contadores que necesitaba.

Yugi: exacto, ahora sacrifico a mi mago silencioso nivel 4 para invocar al mago silencioso nivel 8 desde mi deck (ATK. 3500 – DEF. 1000), después mando de mi mano al cementerio a los guerreros magnéticos alpha, beta y gamma para invocar especialmente de mi mano a valkirion el gurrero de imán (ATK. 3500 –DEF. 3850), ¡batalla! Ataco con mi mago silencioso a tu señor de los vampiros a y recuerda que mi dragón mirage aun se encuentra en mi campo y como entre en fase de batalla no puedes activar cartas trampa –entusiasmado.

El mago silencioso ataco y destruyo al señor de los vampiros provocando que Kiryu perdiera puntos de vida.

Kiryu: (3950LP – 2450LP) ¡no mi señor de los vampiros!

Yugi: ahora para finalizar este duelo, ¡valkirion ataca directamente los puntos de vida de Kiryu! –ordeno.

Valkirion ataco directamente a Kiryu acabando por completo con sus puntos de vida.

Kiryu: (2450LP – 0LP) aaaaaah! – grito al momento de perder por completo sus puntos de vida.

Yugi: ¡termino el duelo!

Kiryu: fue un gran duelo Yugi Motou –dándole la mano.

Yugi: lo mismo digo, gracias por este duelo –correspondiéndole el cumplido y el apretón de manos.

El profesor Banner quedo sorprendido ya que nunca había visto duelear a uno de los legendarios reyes de los juegos en persona, pero al presenciar el duelo observo la falta de práctica en Yugi.

Lynmann Banner: ¡felicidades jóvenes! Ambos han calificado para entrar a la academia de duelos y sus calificaciones quedaron de la siguiente manera, joven Toriyama usted a ingresado a la academia con una calificación de ocho, bienvenido y a partir de ahora pertenecerás a el dormitorio de los Ra amarillos.

Kiryu: muchas gracias profesor –educado.

Lynmann Banner: joven Motou fue un gran honor haber presenciado su regreso al duelo de monstruos, pero me hubiera gustado verlo duelear a lado de su hermano el legendario rey de los juegos.

Yugi: a mi también me gustaría que yami estuviera con vida aunque sea un dia para compartir por ultima vez un duelo de parejas con él –triste.

Lynmann Banner: lamento lo sucedido con el principal rey de los duelos Yami Motou, pero no debe rendirse.

Yugi: muchas gracias profesor –nostálgico.

Lynmann Banner: de nada joven Motou, bien ahora continuare con su resultado del duelo de admisión, Yugi Motou usted a ingresado a la academia de duelos con una calificación de ocho por falta de practica, bienvenido y a partir de ahora pertenecerá a el dormitorio de los Ra amarillos.

Yugi: de acuerdo profesor –sonriendo.

Lynmann Banner: tomen su credencial correspondiente para que el capitán del crucero que los espera en el puerto sepa que son estudiantes de nuevo ingreso, ahora retírense y diríjanse al puerto.

Yugi y Kiryu: muchas gracias profesor, con su permiso –educadamente.

El profesor Banner asintió y ambos jóvenes se retiraron de las corporaciones kaiba y se dirigieron al puerto barquero.

Mientras Yugi se dirigía al puerto iba observando el cielo ya que le recordaba un momento muy alegre que alguna vez compartió con yami.

Yugi: Yami, en donde quiera que estés por favor deséame suerte –pensó mientras veía el cielo azul.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Ending: **__Clear Mind – Endoh Masaaki. http:/www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=8XPhmmAWby0_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	3. Recuerdo brutal

_Lazos del Destino_III…. Recuerdo brutal.

Pasaron varias horas y todos los alumnos de nuevo ingreso ya se encontraban en la isla de la academia.

Para entonces ya eran las 6:00 de la tarde y todos los nuevos alumnos se encontraban estableciéndose en sus respectivos dormitorios. Yugi en ese momento se encontraba en su habitación del dormitorio de los Ra amarillos pensando y acomodando sus objetos personales.

Yugi: Yami, como me gustaría encontrarte con vida en esta academia pero eso es imposible –pensó.

Mientras en el dormitorio de los obeliscos azules David se encontraba pensando en la pesadilla que había tenido en noches pasadas.

David: ¿quien será el joven de mis sueños y porque lo soñare? –pensó.

David tenia demasiadas preguntas como la que se formulo en ese momento, pero cada vez que el creía haber una respuesta a todas sus preguntas siempre aparecía una respuesta contradictoria.

Después de varias horas el anochecer se hizo presente y todos los alumnos se encontraban dormidos ya que al dia siguiente seria un nuevo año y el inicio de clases para los duelistas de nuevo ingreso.

A la mañana siguiente todos los alumnos de la academia se encontraban en el auditorio de la institución.

La gran mayoría de los alumnos de nuevo ingreso se sentían intimidados por los de segundo y tercer grado, pero David era todo lo contrario a los demás duelistas de nuevo ingreso, ya que él era el mas sensato y tranquilo de todos los estudiantes de aquella academia.

Después de varios minutos el doctor Vallian Crowler se presento frente a todo el alumnado.

Vallian Crowler: buenos días tengan todos ustedes, el dia de hoy Quiero darle la bienvenida a todos los duelistas de nuevo ingreso.

En ese momento los alumnos de segundo y tercer grado les aplaudieron a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso con gran entusiasmo.

Vallian Crowler: ¡silencio! –ordeno.

En ese momento los alumnos dejaron de aplaudir y le prestaron atención al doctor Crowler.

Vallian Crowler: a continuación los alumnos de primer grado se presentaran, comenzaremos con los duelistas del dormitorio de los obeliscos azueles comenzando con el joven Romanof, por favor duelista háganos el favor de subir y presentarse ante todos sus compañeros de la academia.

David asintió y subió al forum del auditorio para presentarse.

David: buenos días tengan compañeros, mi nombre es David Romanof y soy de Moscú Rusia, tengo 16 años de edad y actualmente soy el campeón mundial del duelo de monstruos.

Yugi al escuchar aquellas palabras levanto la mirada para fijar su vista en el actual campeón del duelo de monstruos, pero al observarlo Yugi quedo extremadamente sorprendido por el peculiar parecido que David tenia con su difunto hermano, estos eran idénticos aunque tenían algunas diferencias como en el color del cabellos y en la forma del peinado.

Yugi: ¡no puede ser! ¡Como es posible que se parezca tanto a mi hermano! –pensó sorprendidamente.

Yugi seguía pensando en el extraordinario parecido que tenia David con Yami cuando de pronto fue interrumpido por la voz del doctor Crowler.

Vallian crowler: bien joven Romanof, solo díganos por ultimo por cuales cartas esta conformado su deck.

David: eso no se los diré, si quieren saberlo tendrán que enfrentarme en un duelo –egoístamente.

Vallian Crowler: de acuerdo joven Romanof, ya puede regresar a su lugar correspondiente.

David asintió y bajo del forum para dirigirse a su lugar correspondiente en el auditorio.

Minutos después todos los alumnos de primer grado del dormitorio de los obeliscos azules terminaron de presentarse y ahora continuarían lo del dormitorio de los Ra amarillos.

Vallian crowler: el joven Yugi Motou de dormitorio de los Ra amarrillos favor de subir al forum para presentarse ante todos los duelistas de la academia.

Yugi asintió y subió al forum para presentarse.

Yugi: buenos días, mi nombre es Yugi Motou y tengo 15 años de edad, soy de neo city domino y actualmente soy el segundo legendario rey de los juegos ya que hace seis años me había retirado de los duelos, ahora eh regresado al mundo de los duelos ya que voy a cumplir un juramento que le hice a una persona muy especial para mi que desde hace 6 años ya no esta en este mundo con nosotros –un poco nostálgico.

David al escuchar las palabras de yugi levanto la mirada y fijo su vista hacia yugi, éste al ver a Yugi su corazón sintió un odio tan profundo como la misma oscuridad.

En ese momento David apretó con demasiada fuerza sus puños y miro fijamente con rencor a Yugi.

En ese instante un joven de cabello azul marino y de ojos color gris se acerco a el.

¿?: Disculpa, te encuentras bien –pregunto.

David: si, gracias y perdona pero ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –pregunto.

¿?: Mi nombre es Zane Trusdale y si no me equivoco tu eres David Romanof cierto.

David: cierto, tu también eres de nuevo ingreso Zane.

Zane: veo que como fuiste el primero en presentarse no le pusiste atención a los demás o me equivoco.

David: lo lamento pero estas en lo cierto, estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos que no le preste atención a los demás.

Zane: no te preocupes, además acabo de notar que solo le prestaste atención a Yugi Motou y eso te causo molestia, pero con respecto a tu pregunta si soy de nuevo ingreso.

Mientas David y Zane continuaban con su conversación Yugi término de presentarse y al terminar bajo del forum. Después de varios minutos todos los alumnos faltantes terminaron de presentarse, al terminar el doctor Crowler tomo el micrófono y dirigió unas últimas palabras a todos los estudiantes de aquel instituto.

Vallian Crowler: ahora que ya todos se conocen daré unas últimas indicaciones. El día de mañana comenzaran sus clases correspondientes a las 8:00 de la mañana, tienen que estar puntualmente en su salón porque si llegan retrasados no se les permitirá la entrada a las clases, también para el día de mañana ya todos tienen que portar su uniforme dependiendo el dormitorio al que pertenezcan, tienen alguna duda jóvenes.

Ningún alumno tenia duda alguna sobre lo dicho por el doctor Crowler a acepción de un duelista que pertenecía al dormitorio de los sliffer rojos.

Raymundo: disculpe profesor pero creo que no es justo que el alumno David Romanof estudie en esta academia ya que su nivel de duelo es de un profesional –serio.

En ese momento el director de la academia el profesor Shepard intervino.

Shepard: cualquier persona puede entrar a estudiar a la academia de duelos siempre y cuando cumpla con los requisitos exigidos.

Raymundo: David Romanof no cumplió con los requisitos ya que el se trata de un profesional.

Shepard: aquí no importa si se trata de un profesional o no, el cumplió con los requisitos en su duelo de admisión y con eso es mas que suficiente, además creo que solo se debería interesar en su bienestar y no por la vida y acciones de sus demás compañero, usted es el único que reprocha y acusa injustamente a su compañero, asi que si continua con esa actitud me tendré que ver en la necesidad de expulsarlo de la academia entendido –un poco molesto.

Raymundo: de acuerdo profesor –serio.

Shepard: ya que todo esta aclarado pueden retirarse jóvenes y de nueva cuenta ¡bienvenidos duelistas!

Los alumnos al escuchar las palabras de Shepard comenzaron a retirarse del auditorio. David aun continuaba dialogando con Zane ya que al parecer ya eran muy buenos amigos. Ambos jóvenes continuaban su charla mientras comenzaban a retirarse de aquel lugar para dirigirse a almorzar al comedor de los obeliscos azules.

En ese momento yugi aun continuaba observando a David ya que desde el primer momento en que lo vio el sintió una gran necesidad de hablar con el.

Yugi: (pensando) quiero hablarle pero tengo demasiado miedo, el es muy parecido a Yami físicamente pero sin en cambio yo estoy conciente de que Yami esta muerto y de que jamás podré remediar mi error –nostálgico.

Después de aquel pensamiento Yugi se armo de valor y corrió lo más rápido posible para alcanzar a David y a Zane.

Yugi: ¡David! –grito.

David escucho su llamado y se detuvo junto con Zane, sin en cambio el único que voltio para ver de quien se trataba fue Zane mientras que David ni se molesto en dar media vuelta.

David: ¿Qué es lo que quieres Motou? –pregunto un poco molesto.

Yugi: David yo solo quería decirte que tienes un gran talento y quiero pedirte que seas mi a…

David: ¡no me molestes chiquillo! Tengo cosas más importantes que atender por el momento, asi que no te metas en mi camino –molesto.

David en ese momento continúo caminando junto con Zane para dirigirse al comedor de los obeliscos azules.

En el momento en el que Yugi escucho las frías palabras de David comenzó a recordar una pequeña escena del dia en el que el destino quiso enseñarle una dolorosa lección.

…._**RECUERDO**_….

¿?: Que Yugi, eres un niño indefenso que necesitas de su hermanito mayor para que te defienda –burlándose de Yugi.

Yugi: ¡ya déjenme en paz! –con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

¿?: Si quieres tu carta del mago oscuro tendrás que pelear por ella y dudo mucho que puedas recuperarla mocoso.

Yugi: ¡ya devuélvanmela, esa carta no me pertenece! –llorando.

¿?: Entonces quieres decir que esta carta le pertenece a tu hermano mayor jajaja, pues mucho mejor para nosotros, ¿que crees que te haga tu hermano cuando sepa que te robaron su valiosa carta?

Yugi en ese momento miro con odio a sus agresores que siempre lo molestaban que intento golpear a uno de ellos.

Yugi: ¡ya déjenme en paz y devuélvanme la carta del mago oscuro de mi hermano! –molesto e intentando golpear a uno de sus agresores.

En ese momento otros niños que también agredían a Yugi lo tomaron del cuerpo para impedirle la movilidad.

¿?: Pobre Yugi Motou necesita de su hermano mayor para que lo salven y nos dejemos de burlar de el –burlándose de Yugi.

Yugi se encontraba inmóvil que en ese momento no podía tratar de defenderse. Uno de los agresores de yugi estaba apunto de darle un puñetazo en el estomago pero en ese momento fue interrumpido por el hermano mayor de yugi.

Yami: suelten a mi hermano inmediatamente si no quieren sufrir las consecuencias –serio.

¿?: Uuuh! Que miedo, pues no lo vamos a soltar tonto –burlándose de yami.

Yami: se los advertí.

Yami comenzó a golpear a todos los agresores de Yugi que al terminar con ellos recupero su carta del mago oscuro, pero a él en ese momento no le interesaba su carta, si no lo que le interesaba en ese momento era su hermanito menor.

Yami: te encuentras bien hermano –preocupado.

Yugi no contesto y eso inquietaba a Yami.

Yami: tranquilo hermano, toma a mi mago oscuro recuerda que intercambiamos cartas por un mes y ese mes aun no se cumple, asi que todavía te pertenece mi mago como a mi todavía me pertenece tu búster blader –intentando animar a yugi y dándole la carta del mago oscuro.

Yugi tomo la carta del mago oscuro y en ese momento la observo detenidamente.

Yugi: todo fue tu culpa Yami –susurro

Yami: ¿Qué dijiste hermano?

Yugi: ¡que todo fue culpa tuya! siempre me molestan porque siempre tienes que defenderme, tú y todos los demás creen que soy muy débil para defenderme y no es asi, yo puedo defenderme perfectamente bien asi que no necesito que me defiendas –molesto.

Yami: pero hermano, yo jamás te eh defendido con la intención de que se burlen de ti, mi intención siempre a sido y será pro…

Yugi: ¡cállate yami! –grito.

Yami: yugi dame una oportunidad para explicarte cuales han sido siempre mis intenciones al defenderte –un poco triste.

Yugi: no quiero escuchar ¡te odio! Y no sabes cuento deseo que jamás hubieras sido mi hermano –furioso.

Yami al escuchar aquellas palabras quedo atónito y demasiado triste.

Yugi: toma a tu mago oscuro ya que nunca lo necesite –aventándole a Yami a la cara su carta del mago oscuro.

En ese momento Yugi se alejo de aquel lugar dejando completamente solo a Yami que se encontraba con el corazón destrozado en más de mil pedazos.

….._**FIN DEL RECUERDO**_….

Yugi al recordar tal escena quería llorar con la misma intensidad de cuando falleció su hermano.

Yugi: perdóname Yami, en verdad lamento tanto haberte herido con palabras falsas que jamás tuvieron que haber salido de mi boca –pensó nostálgicamente.

Pasaron las horas y el anochecer se hizo presente con una hermosa luna llena y un hermoso cielo estrellado.

En ese momento Yugi se encontraba en su habitación recostado en su cama pensando en su hermano Yami.

Yugi: si supieras cuento deseo poder regresar el tiempo para pedirte perdón de aquellas palabras que solo te dije por mi absurda furia –pensó.

Después de aquellos pensamientos Yugi se quedo profundamente dormido al igual que a todos los duelistas de la academia de duelos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Ending: **__Takes me nowhere – The Offspring. __http:/www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=GhmjOBFPulw_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	4. El comienzo del sufrimiento

_Lazos del Destino_IV….El comienzo del sufrimiento.

Ya era un nuevo día y todos los alumnos de aquella academia se encontraban alistándose para recibir sus clases correspondientes.

Para entonces eran las 6:30 de la mañana, a esa hora Yugi estaba terminando de alistarse.

Yugi: un nuevo día, una nueva oportunidad para superarme a mí mismo –animándose a sí mismo.

Yugi termino de alistarse. Al terminar él bestia una playera de color negro, unos jeans del mismo color acompañado de una chaqueta amarilla con franjas blancas.

Esta chaqueta todos los duelistas que pertenecían a los Ra amarillos la utilizaban ya que era para diferenciar el rango de los estudiantes de aquella academia.

Yugi: bien creo que será mejor que vaya a desayunar –pensó.

Yugi salió de su habitación y se dirigió al comedor de los Ra amarillos, una vez ahí tomo sus alimentos y comenzó a desayunar.

Mientras tanto en el dormitorio de los obeliscos azules, David aun se encontraba un poco somnoliento por el brusco cambio de horario.

David: cómo es posible que continúe soñando aquella pesadilla, simplemente no lo comprendo –pensó.

Después de aquel pensamiento David acudió al baño para darse una ducha, al terminar comenzó a vestirse y a peinarse el cabello.

Este joven al terminar de cambiarse bestia una playera negra junto con unos jeans del mismo color, acompañado de una chaqueta azul marino con franjas blancas que representaba su rango en la academia.

Esta chaqueta era utilizada por todos los alumnos que pertenecían al dormitorio de los obeliscos azules ya que eran duelistas con más altas calificaciones.

Una vez que David termino de vestirse y perfumarse se miro al espejo para revisarse una pequeña cicatriz que tenía en la parte trasera del cuello.

David: ya solo es una pequeña cicatriz, ya no tardara mucho en que desaparezca por completo –pensó al mirarse al espejo.

En ese momento entro Zane a la habitación de David.

Zane: David tenemos que ir al comedor a desayunar.

David: ya estoy listo, solo me estaba revisando una pequeña cicatriz que tengo desde hace seis años.

Zane: ¡una cicatriz! Pues que fue lo que te sucedió David –sorprendido.

David: solo te puedo decir que según mis padres me caí del caballo y me golpee cerca de la nuca hace seis años que fuimos de vacaciones, para entonces yo tenía diez años de edad, pero para serte franco yo no lo recuerdo.

Zane: entonces estas vivo de puro milagro.

David: si así se le puede llamar, entonces creo que si Zane.

Zane: vaya, bueno David bajemos al comedor a desayunar para después de seo retirarnos al salón de clases.

David: tienes razón Zane, no queremos perdernos el primer día de clases así que andando.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron al comedor y una vez ahí comenzaron a desayunar.

Pasaron las horas que para entonces ya eran las 7:30 de la mañana, a esa hora todos los alumnos de aquel instituto se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones.

Yugi en ese momento iba caminando con dirección hacia su salón de clases, pero al momento de ir avanzando se encontraba un poco pensativo ya que no podía olvidar las crueles palabras de David.

Yugi: no comprendo porque me ha herido su rechazo, pero ahora comprendo el dolor que sintieron mis amigos cuando rechace su apoyo y prácticamente su amistad –pensó.

En ese momento David iba caminando junto con Zane, pero al momento en el que ambos joven pasaron a lado de Yugi, David noto la mirada distraída de éste que decidió ponerle el pie para que Yugi se tropezara.

Yugi: aaaah! –cayendo al suelo al momento de tropezarse con el pie de David.

David continuo caminando junto con Zane que en ese momento Yugi no se quedo callado.

Yugi: ¡Qué te pasa! ¿Por qué me pusiste el pie al propósito? –gritándole a David.

David al escuchar aquellas palabras sonrió y encaro a Yugi.

David: ooh! Lo lamento Yugi, no me di cuenta que estabas ahí jajaja –burlándose.

Después de que David dijo aquellas palabras se retiro de aquel lugar para continuar con su camino. En ese momento Yugi solo observo a David con nostalgia y tristeza.

Yugi: si Yami estuviera a mi lado me hubiera defendido de David, el día de hoy me eh dado cuenta que siempre eh necesitado de su protección y de su presencia ya que él era mi ángel guardián –pensó nostálgicamente.

Yugi continuo con su camino hasta que llego al salón de clases y tomo asiento. David ya se encontraba en el salón de clases junto con Zane desde minutos antes.

Zane: ¿Por qué te cae mal Yugi Motou? – le pregunto a David.

David: no sabría explicarte Zane, lo único que sé es que en esta academia no podemos estar los dos, así que es Yugi ó soy yo, y claro el que se ira de esta academia será ese Motou y yo precisamente me encargare de que lo expulsen –egoístamente.

Zane: te ayudare David, solo dime que debo hacer y lo haré.

David: gracias Zane pero no creo necesitar tu ayuda, pero si la llegara a necesitar te lo pediré –serio.

Zane: como lo desees David, solo recuerda que si necesitas ayuda te la daré.

Mientras tanto Yugi no podía dejar de pensar en Yami, en sus amigos y en David.

Yugi: todo por querer estar solo perdí lo más valioso que tenia, perdí a mis amigos, a mi hermano y a mi protector. David se parece tanto a mi hermano pero sin en cambio son tan diferentes, David es una persona fría y egoísta llena de rencor, mientras que Yami era una persona valiente, gentil y protectora a la cual prácticamente yo asesine –pensó tristemente.

Yugi en ese momento no pudo contenerse que derramo algunas lágrimas de sus ojos.

Después de aquellos pensamientos pasaron algunos minutos y en el transcurso entro al salón de clases el profesor Oswald Fudou que era el profesor que impartiría la materia de expresión y apreciación artística.

Oswald: ¡buen día jóvenes!

Alumnos: buenos días profesor –contestaron en coro.

Oswald: yo soy el profesor Oswald Fudou y seré su profesor de expresión y apreciación artística, si lo recuerdan esta academia solo se diferencia de los demás institutos porque aquí se imparte el duelo de monstruos.

Alumnos: si lo recordamos –en coro.

Oswald: bien, necesito ver sus habilidades artísticas para evaluarlos, así que cada uno de ustedes se va a auto pintar en el lienzo que tienen en sus escritorios, todos los alumnos sin acepción tienen que entregarme ese trabajo hoy mismo y no hay pretexto alguno ya que en sus escritorios tienen todo lo necesario, así que comiencen.

Los alumnos al escuchar la orden comenzaron a trabajar con el cuadro que había pedido el profesor Fudou.

La mayoría de aquellos estudiantes no eran muy buenos artistas, pero sin en cambio David y Yugi eran excelentes ya que desde una temprana edad ya lo practicaban. Yugi al comenzar a pintar recordó un momento tan alegre que de pequeño compartió con Yami que le causo que en ese momento comenzara a recordar.

….._**RECUERDO**_…

Yami: ¡Yugi, ya no te muevas!

Yugi: es que no me acomodo en donde tú me colocaste, siento que no me veo.

Yami: si te vez Yugi, ahora acomódate bien que si no ahora si vas a salir mal en mi cuadro.

Yugi: pero no es justo, no vas a salir tu en este cuadro, y tú también eres parte de esta familia –molesto.

Zora: en eso tiene razón tu hermano hijo mío.

Yami: pero como quieren que me pinte yo si no me veo ahí.

Solomón: creo que conozco la solución de este problema.

Solomón tomo una cámara fotográfica y la coloco en un lugar para que la cámara le tomara una fotografía a la familia automáticamente.

Solomón: ¡digan quesito!

Familia: ¡quesito! –en coro.

La cámara en ese momento automáticamente tomo la fotografía de la familia unida y como la cámara era de fotografías instantáneas apareció la fotografía afuera de la cámara.

Solomón: (tomando la fotografía de la cámara) mira Yami ahora si esta toda la familia, con esta foto puedes hacer tu cuadro, así que toma la fotografía y comienza con tu obra pequeño picazo –dándole la fotografía a Yami.

Yami: de acuerdo abuelito –alegre.

Yami comenzó a pintar mientras que su familia solo observaba como lo hacía. Después de media hora Yami concluyo y les mostro su cuadro a su familia.

Yami: eh terminado –cruzando los brazos y observando su pintura.

Yugi, Solomón y Zora: ¡Qué hermoso cuadro Yami!

Yami: si verdad –levantando sus manos.

En el momento en el que Yami alzo sus manos, el pincel que traía en su mano derecha salió volando en el aire que al momento de descender le cayó a Yugi provocando que le pintara su ropa y su mejilla.

Yugi: ¡Yami! Nada más deja que te atrape –jugando con Yami.

Yami: pues atrápame si puedes hermano –alegre.

Yugi tomo un pincel con pintura y comenzó corretear a Yami para pintarle la mejilla.

..._**FIN DEL RECUERDO**_...

Yugi termino de recordar aquel momento que había sido tan especial para él y su familia, aquel recuerdo lo había inspirado demasiado que en segundos comenzó a pintarse. Mientras tanto David ya iba bastante adelantado con su pintura que solo le faltaba un pequeño detalle para concluirlo.

David: el color de mis ojos son de color violeta, pero no tengo color violeta así que tendré que continuar los colores –pensó.

David comenzó a combinar los colores y una vez listo pinto el último detalle de su cuadro, pero al concluir no sintió la gran emoción que siempre sentía cada vez que pintaba.

David: por alguna razón siento que en mi cuadro pinte a otra persona y no a mí, pero ¿Por qué? Yo me veo en el espejo y soy idéntico al cuadro que acabo de pintar, pero simplemente no lo comprendo –pensó.

En ese momento David observo nuevamente su cuadro, pero al observarlo por unos segundos observo un rostro diferente al que había pintado.

El rostro que observo por algunos segundos en aquel cuadro era muy parecido al rostro de Yugi, solo que aquel rostro mantenía una mirada seria. David al ver tal rostro no pudo creerlo que prefirió cerrar sus ojos y pensó.

David: estoy enloqueciendo, lo que vi solo tuvo y tiene que haber sido una alucinación –pensó.

Después de aquel pensamiento David volvió a abrir sus ojos y observo nuevamente su pintura, al abrirlos todo estaba tal y como lo había pintado, David en ese momento estaba bastante asustado ya que jamás le había sucedido algo por el estilo.

Pasaron algunos minutos y David ya estaba más tranquilo que prefirió dirigirse al escritorio del profesor Fudou para avisarle que ya había terminado su pintura, pero al dirigirse a aquel lugar paso a lado del escritorio de Yugi, en ese momento Yugi estaba bastante concentrado con su pintura que no percibió la presencia de David.

David: eres un niño patético Yugi Motou –pensó molestamente.

David miro con rencor a Yugi que en ese momento lo empujo provocando que el rostro de Yugi fuera a dar a su pintura.

Yugi retiro su rostro del lienzo, pero al levantar la mirada su cara estaba llena de pintura, él se sentía avergonzado que tenía ganas de llorar.

David: vaya Motou, no sabías que los cuadros se pintaban con pincel y no con la cara jajaja –burlándose.

Todos los alumnos de aquel salón al escuchar las palabras de David fijaron su vista en Yugi, pero estos al ver a su compañero lleno de pintura comenzaron a reírse de él.

Alumnos: ¡jajajajajaja!

Yugi en ese momento comenzó a derramar lagrimas ya que era demasiada la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

Yugi: ¡ya no se rían! –con lagrimas en los ojos.

Aquellos duelistas no escucharon a Yugi así que continuaron riéndose de él, en ese momento Yugi no pudo aguantar la presión que prefirió retirarse de aquel salón.

Yugi al salir de aquel salón se dirigió hacia su habitación y una vez ahí se acostó en su cama a continuar llorando.

Yugi: ¡por qué a mí me tiene que pasar todo lo malo! –grito llorando de furia.

Yugi en ese momento se levanto de su cama y acudió a lavarse la cara, una vez que termino se sentó en su cama y observo al mago oscuro de Yami.

Yugi: hermano mío, ahora me doy cuenta que siempre eh necesitado de tu protección –dijo tristemente al mirar al mago oscuro.

Mientras tanto en el salón de clases, David se encontraba muy complacido por lo sucedido con Yugi.

David: solo espera un poco mas Yugi Motou, porque esto solo ha sido el principio de tu tormento –pensó maléficamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Ending: **__Takes me nowhere – The Offspring. __http:/www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=GhmjOBFPulw_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	5. Tormenta en la oscuridad

_Lazos del Destino_V…Tormenta en la oscuridad.

El primer día de clases aun no concluía y la mayoría de los alumnos aun se encontraban en su aula correspondiente. David aun continuaba en sus clases cuando de pronto el profesor Fudou lo mando a llamara a su escritorio.

Oswald: David Romanof venga a mi escritorio por favor –anuncio.

David ya se imaginaba para que lo había mandado a llamar, así que se dirigió tranquilamente al escritorio del profesor muy seguro de sí mismo.

David: ¿Qué se le ofrece profesor? –pregunto seriamente.

Oswald: ¿quisiera saber que fue lo que le sucedió a Yugi Motou? Desafortunadamente no pude ver lo que le sucedió a su compañero y quiero que usted responda a mi pregunta.

David: claro profesor, yo me dirigía hacia su escritorio para informarle que ya había terminado mi pintura, cuando de pronto vi que el rostro de mi compañero se encontraba en su lienzo, la verdad no sabría decirle que fue lo que le sucedió.

Oswald: vaya, supongo que se ha de ver tropezado ó por lo menos algo parecido, pero no fue correcto de su parte que allá comenzado a burlarse de su compañero joven Romanof.

David: lo lamento, no volverá a suceder.

Oswald: gracias joven Romanof, ya puede volver a su asiento y por cierto felicidades por su pintura.

David: (1) Blagodarnost' professoru y con su permiso me paso a retirar –educadamente.

David se retiro de aquel escritorio y se dirigió hacia su lugar correspondiente.

Pasaron las horas para entonces ya eran las 8:00 de la noche. David a esa hora se encontraba en su habitación pensando en aquel rostro que había visto en su pintura, el simplemente no lo comprendía, de hecho el no comprendía nada sobre su vida, sobre sus sueños y sobre su familia. Los padres de éste joven sobre protegían demasiado a su hijo que parecía que ellos no quisieran volverá perderlo.

David: quisiera saber quién es el joven de mis sueños y porque razón lo llamo mi hermano –pensó.

Mientras tanto en una de las habitaciones de los Ra amarillos, Yugi Motou se encontraba un poco confundido y pensativo por lo sucedido ese día.

Yugi: en definitiva hoy no ha sido mi día, pero sigo sin comprender el odio de David hacia mí si ni siquiera nos conocíamos, pero juro por la memoria de mi hermano que descubriré al verdadero David –pensó valerosamente.

Después de aquel pensamiento Yugi se quedo profundamente dormido. Esa misma noche Yugi comenzó a tener un sueño tan espantoso que parecía ser la oscuridad de una poderosa tormenta.

En el sueño se encontraba un panorama lleno de oscuridad que por consecuencia no se podía ver nada a los alrededores.

Yugi: ¿Qué es este lugar? –se pregunto.

Yugi se encontraba caminando sin rumbo por la oscuridad cuando de pronto logro distinguir dos siluetas humanas. Una de esas siluetas se trataba del pequeño Yami de diez años de edad y la otra silueta se trataba de David. Ambas siluetas se acercaron lentamente a Yugi y le comenzaron a decir varias palabras.

Yami: yo solo quería protegerte y tú me diste la espalda, hiriéndome con ello en lo más profundo del alma –tristemente.

David: eres un pequeño tonto Motou y yo me encargare de cobrarte todo el daño que causaste –con odio.

Yugi: ¡noo! Yami lo lamento, perdóname por favor –suplicando.

Yami: es demasiado tarde, ahora yo soy la oscuridad que te rodea y no descansare hasta que la luz vuelva a mi alma.

David: el odio que te tengo es más fuerte que mi conciencia, yo soy la herida que causaste y yo me encargare de que sufras con tu propia culpa –mirándolo con odio.

Yugi: ¡déjenme en paz! ¡Aléjense! –grito.

Yami y David: ¡es demasiado tarde Yugi!

Yami y David en ese preciso momento se convirtieron en sombras que comenzaron arrodear a Yugi.

Yugi: ¡perdónenme por favor! –gritando fuertemente.

En ese momento Yugi despertó gritando por aquella pesadilla, al momento en el que éste despertó comenzó a llorar, aquel sueño le había incrustado un miedo terrible que parecía que su pasado estuviera volviéndose a repetir.

Yugi: (secándose las lagrimas) tengo que ser fuerte para descubrir a el verdadero David, pero para llegar hasta él tengo que ser valiente y tratar de olvidar el daño que cause – se dijo así mismo.

Después de aquellas palabras Yugi volvió a conciliar el sueño. A la mañana siguiente todos los duelistas de aquella institución ya se encontraban preparándose para sus clases. David ya había terminado con todas sus labores y en segundos salió de su habitación para buscar a Zane, una vez que lo encontró comenzaron a charlar mientras se dirigían a su salón de clases.

David: Zane necesito de tu ayuda.

Zane. En que puedo ayudarte David.

David: bien, en primera necesito que me ayudes a hacer sufrir a Yugi Motou, pero tengo que darle en lo que más le duele, en segunda necesito que también me ayudes a buscar toda la información posible sobre él, presiento que Yugi sufrirá mas si me adentro hasta sus recuerdos que haciéndole maldades –serio.

Zane: pues manos a la obra David, pero conociéndote supongo continuaras haciéndole maldades cierto.

David: por supuesto jajaja.

Ambos jóvenes llegaron al salón de clases, una vez ahí tomaron asiento en sus lugares correspondientes. Después de unos minutos Yugi llego junto con los duelistas faltantes al salón de clases a esperar a que llegara su profesor correspondiente.

Pasaron algunos minutos y al poco tiempo entro al salón de clases el profesor Lymann Banner junto con su gato faraón.

Lymann Banner: buenos días, algunos de ustedes ya me conocen pero para los que no, yo soy el profesor Lymann Banner y seré su profesor de química y de la historia del duelo de monstruos.

Faraón. Meaaaau –maullando.

Lymann Banner: y el es mi gato faraón, ¡faraón tú no puedes estar en el salón de clases!

Faraón: grrrrr meauuu –ronroneando.

Lymann Banner: siempre es lo mismo contigo faraón.

Alumnos: ¡jajajajaja!

Mientras tanto David se encontraba pensando en que otra maldad podría hacerle a Yugi, pero por el momento a él no se le ocurría nada.

David: ¿Cómo puedo molestarlo? Estoy arto de él y tengo que logar que quiera irse de la academia a como dé lugar –pensó.

Zane: David, creo que esto te puede funcionar contra Yugi –enseñándole una pequeña bolsita con un polvo de color rojo.

David: ¡jajaja! Ahora continua tu sufrimiento Yugi Motou –pensó al tomar la bolsita del polvo rojo que le había dado Zane.

Aquel polvo se trataba de polvo pica pica. David planeaba utilizarlo para hacerle una broma a Yugi ya que su objetivo era que Yugi se largara de una vez por todas de la academia.

Lymann Banner: bien, comencemos con la clase, en la antigüedad se jugaba el duelo de monstruos, pero no era exactamente por diversión, si no porque los emperadores y faraones ponían en juego su reinado, a esto se le llamaban (2) "ka mer dia ha", para esta clase necesito de dos voluntarias para realizar la siguiente actividad.

David: bien aquí es en donde se ejecuta mi jugada –pensó.

Mientras que David pensaba su plan malévolo nadie en aquel salón quería ser voluntario de Banner, así que el profesor tendría que escoger a los dos alumnos que lo ayudarían en su actividad.

Lymann Banner. Bien, como nadie quiere participar tendré que decidir quién me ayudara, pero como yo aun no conozco a todos los Alumnos, alguno de ustedes podría darme una sugerencia de quien me podría apoyar en la actividad.

David en ese momento levanto la mano para mencionar en nombre de uno de sus compañeros.

David: profesor, creo que el duelista Yugi Motou le seria de mucha ayuda en la actividad –serio.

Lymann Banner: tiene razón joven Romanof, Yugi Motou pase al frente por favor –ordeno.

Yugi asintió y se coloco frente a todo sus compañeros.

Lymann Banner: me hace falta un duelista aun, alguno de ustedes puede darme otra sugerencia para que ya comencemos con esta actividad.

Raymundo al escuchar aquellas palabras levanto la mano para tomar la palabra.

Raymundo: profesor, también le sería de gran ayuda el joven David Romanof, ya que él es el actual campeón de el duelo de monstruos.

Lymann Banner: estoy de acuerdo con usted Raymundo, David Romanof pase al frente por favor –ordeno.

David en ese momento miro con desprecio a Raymundo pero no tuvo otra opción más que pasar al frente junto con Yugi.

David: bien, creo que esta situación no es tan mala, tendré que darle las gracias a ese tonto por haber mencionado mi nombre jajaja –pensó.

Lymann Banner: bien, Yugi y David ustedes van a escribir quince nombres de cartas mágicas en egipcio en el pizarrón, aquí tienen una hoja que contiene el alfabeto egipcio –dándoles a cada uno su hoja con el abecedario egipcio.

David y Yugi recibieron la hoja y un plumón cada uno para escribir en el pizarrón, una vez preparados el profesor Banner dio una explicación.

Lymann Banner: bien, mientras que sus compañeros escriben en el pizarrón ustedes también irán escribiendo lo mismo, así que comiencen –ordeno al resto del grupo.

David y Yugi comenzaron a escribir lo que les había pedido banner, pero por unos segundos David dejo la actividad y tomo la pequeña bolsita con aquel polvo pica pica que le había dado Zane.

David: bien Motou, aquí continúa mi jugada –pensó.

El profesor banner por un momento se distrajo y en ese momento David aprovecho la oportunidad para colocarle el polvo pica pica a Yugi.

Una vez que David le coloco el polvo pica pica en la ropa a Yugi continuo realizando la actividad que les había impuesto banner. Yugi estaba tan concentrado que no sintió cuando David le coloco el polvo en la ropa.

Pasaron algunos minutos y el polvo pica pica comenzó a surgir efecto que le provoco picazón a Yugi. David solo ignoro la actitud de Yugi para no darse a descubrir, pero en realidad el se encontraba muriéndose de la risa en sus pensamientos. Yugi al sentir la picazón comenzó a rascarse todo el cuerpo como loco que sus compañeros al verlo comenzaron a reírse de él.

Alumnos: ¡jajajaja!

El profesor Banner al ver a Yugi desesperado por aquella picazón que sentía en su cuerpo acudió a su ayuda. Yugi simplemente no aguantaba la comezón que grito.

Yugi: ¡aaaah pica demasiado! –grito desesperadamente.

Lymann Banner: Yugi Motou vaya a su habitación inmediatamente y dese nuevamente una ducha, en cuento termine vuelva a la clase de acuerdo.

Yugi: de acuerdo profesor –rascándose.

Los alumnos aun continuaban riéndose del peculiar baile que estaba haciendo Yugi por culpa de la comezón. David en cierta parte se sentía complacido pero no lo suficiente, él quería que Yugi sufriera más de lo que ya lo había hecho sufrir pero tendría que pensar una buena estrategia para torturarlo. Mientras tanto Yugi corría por los pasillos de la academia con una picazón insoportable para su cuerpo.

Yugi: ¡por qué a mí me tiene que suceder esto! –pensó mientras corría.

Después de algunos minutos Yugi llego a su habitación, tan pronto llego se desvistió y se metió al baño para ducharse inmediatamente, al terminar la picazón se había desvanecido de su cuerpo que se sintió muy relajado, éste al sentirse tan liberado de la espantosa picazón que sentia comenzó a pensar que se la pudo haber provocado.

Yugi: nos es normal que de un de repente me allá dado comezón, algo tuvo que habérmela provocado pero ¿Qué? –pensó.

Yugi comenzó a vestirse, al terminar el vestía una playera blanca con unos jeans negros y la chaqueta correspondiente a los Ra amarillos.

Yugi: bien ya estoy listo, ahora tengo que volver a clases pero no sin antes comprobar mis sospechas –pensó.

Yugi tomo la ropa que se había quitado y comenzó a revisarla, al comenzar a revisarla noto que en toda su ropa había una especie de polvo rojo muy parecido al polvo pica pica. Yugi al ver aquel polvo se sorprendió demasiado que comenzó a pensar quien había podido haberle puesto el pica pica en la ropa.

Yugi: no tengo problemas con ningún duelista más que con David, pero en qué momento pudo habérmelo puesto –pensó.

Yugi trataba de hacer memoria pero él no encontraba una respuesta apropiada, cuando de pronto entro a su habitación un joven castaño de ojos color cafés que vestía con la chaqueta de los obeliscos azules.

¿?: Ya te encuentras bien compañero.

Yugi: si, gracias y si no recuerdo mal en la presentación dijiste que te llamabas Atticus Rhodes verdad.

Atticus: exactamente Yugi, pero dime ya se te calmo la picazón.

Yugi: si, tan pronto me duche desapareció por completo la comezón y la desesperación de mi cuerpo.

Atticus: no es por nada, pero me pareció algo muy molesto y fastidioso lo que te hiso David el dia de hoy.

Yugi: ¡David! Entonces mis sospechas eran ciertas, pero en qué momento me puso el pica pica en la ropa –sorprendido.

Atticus: te lo coloco cuando banner se distrajo y ustedes dos estaban realizando la actividad, me pareció que se aprovecho porque tú estabas demasiado concentrado que no te percataste de él.

Yugi: ya veo.

Atticus. Me pareció de muy mal gusto su broma, pero para los demás si fue demasiado gracioso verte bailar, la verdad pienso que deberías reportar a David con Shepard antes de que vuelva hacer de las suyas.

Yugi: no, olvídalo además no creo que vuelva a suceder de nuevo.

Atticus: como quieras Yugi, pero ahora ya tenemos que volver al salón de clases.

Yugi: ¡es cierto, había olvidado por completo que tenía que volver a la clase!

Atticus: pues andando Yugi hay que ponernos en marca –alegremente.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la habitación de Yugi muy apresurados porque después de la clase de banner continuaría la primera clase con el doctor Crowler.

Mientras Yugi y Atticus corrían por los pasillos de la academia. David se encontraba muy pensativo.

David: el dia de hoy hice sufrir a Yugi pero aun no estoy conforme, el tiene que sufrir al extremo para que se largue de una buena vez de la academia –pensó furiosamente.

Después de aquel pensamiento pasaron algunos minutos, en el transcurso de ese tiempo Yugi y Atticus apenas iban llegando al salón de clases.

Yugi y Atticus: profesor podemos pasar –dijeron desde la puerta del salón.

Lymann Banner: adelante.

Ambos jóvenes entraron al salón de clases y una vez ahí tomaron asiento en sus lugares correspondientes. Pasaron las horas para entonces ya eran las 9:00 de la noche y todos los duelistas de aquella academia ya habían terminado sus labores escolares, al igual que ya habían comido, cenado y hasta dueleado.

Yugi a las 5:00 de la tarde de ese mismo dia se la había pasado charlando con Atticus, para Yugi Atticus era idéntico a Joey ya que ambos jóvenes jamás dejaban de sonreír.

Yugi antes de acostarse en su cama para dormir recordó a los que alguna vez fueron sus amigos, ese recuerdo le provoco a Yugi demasiada nostalgia que comenzó a derramar lagrimas de sus ojos.

Yugi: cómo es posible que allá sido tan idiota para perder a mi hermano y a mis amigos, ¡porque tuve que decirle aquellas palabras que fueron completamente malinterpretadas a mi hermano! –llorando de furia.

Después de aquellas palabras Yugi se recostó en su cama y antes de cerrar sus ojos para conciliar el sueño dijo sus últimas palabras del dia.

Yugi: estaría mejor muerto ya que así ya no lastimaría a más de mis seres queridos –tristemente.

A los pocos segundos de haber dicho esas palabras cerró sus ojos y se quedo profundamente dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Blagodarnost' Professoru –gracias profesor.

"Ka mer dia ha" –duelo de almas en egipcio antiguo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Ending: **__Over My Head –Sum 41. http:/www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=q53l_QmA6p0_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	6. Fortaleza por una promesa

_Lazos del Destino_ _**VI…Fortaleza por una promesa.**_

Pasaron tres semanas, para entonces Yugi se encontraba muy tranquilo ya que durante esas tres semanas David no le había hecho la más mínima maldad.

Yugi en el transcurso de ese tiempo creía que David y el ya habían hecho las paces indirectamente, pero Yugi en eso estaba en lo incorrecto. David en el transcurso de esas tres semanas había estado buscando toda la información posible sobre Yugi y su oscuro pasado, pero no logro encontrar demasiada información. Zane y Áster Phoenix como amigos de David decidieron apoyarlo en todo lo que David necesitara para hacer sufrir a Yugi.

Un dia como cualquier otro David, Zane y Áster se encontraban en la habitación de David planificando a la perfección el macabro plan que había creado David. Durante esas tres semanas David había planificado un plan casi perfecto para hacer sufrir a Yugi y así lograr que se marchara de la academia de duelos.

David: bien amigos, el dia de hoy realizaremos el magnífico plan que idee.

Áster: estas seguro de lo que aras David.

David: si Áster: estoy arto de verle la cara todos los días a ese mocoso de Yugi Motou, simplemente no lo soporto –molesto.

Zane: pues entonces manos a la obra amigos.

David: solo una última cosa, como saben este plan es arriesgado que podría ocasionarnos demasiados problemas si Yugi va de llorón con Shepard.

Zane y Áster: sabemos cuáles pueden ser las consecuencias y no importa lo que vaya a suceder, no te abandonaremos.

David: amigos no quiero que estén en problemas por mi culpa, así que si Yugi va de llorón huyan y cúlpenme a mí de todo –serio.

Zane y Áster: sabes que no te abandonaremos David, somos tus cómplices y también tendríamos que pagar las consecuencias, así que ya no digas más porque no vamos a escucharte.

David: de acuerdo, entonces ya saben cuál es el plan.

Paso una hora, para entonces eran las 7:00 de la mañana. Yugi a esa hora iba saliendo de su dormitorio para dirigirse a su salón de clases correspondiente, este se encontraba muy tranquilo caminando por los pasillos de la academia cuando de pronto Áster tomo por la espalda a Yugi y le tapo la boca para que no intentara gritar. Yugi en ese momento se encontraba inmóvil y un poco asustado. Áster en es momento llevo Yugi al baño de hombres y una vez a dentro Áster cerró la puerta del lugar con cerrojo para que Yugi no intentara escapar.

Yugi al ver que se encontraba encerrado comenzó a golpear la puerta hasta que en un momento imprevisto escucho la voz de David atrás de él.

David: (1) privet Yugi Motou.

Yugi: ¡déjame salir inmediatamente David! –exigió.

David: porque debería obedecerte –serio.

Yugi: (golpeando la puerta) ¡ayúdenme! –gritando.

David: jajaja ni te molestes en grita que nadie te escuchara, no tienes esperanzas de huir de mi.

Yugi al escuchar las frías palabras de David fijo su vista en Zane y en Áster.

Yugi: ¡déjenme salir! Como es posible que lo obedezcan, no son sirvientes de David para que hagan todo lo que a él se le plazca –señalando a David.

Zane: te equivocas Motou, David no nos obliga ni nos ha obligado a ser sus cómplices.

David: creo que no tienes que darle explicaciones a ese niño patético Zane.

Áster: David tiene razón, no hay porque darle explicaciones a nadie.

David se acerco a Yugi con una mirada de furia que en cierta parte intimido a Yugi provocando que este perdiera la valentía que traía consigo ese dia.

David: estoy arto de ti y quiero que te largues de una buena vez de la academia.

Yugi: ¡no me voy a ir de la academia solo porque tú lo ordenas!

David: bien Yugi, entonces si no es por las buenas será por las malas –serio y molesto.

David en ese momento le hizo una señal con la mano a Zane y a Áster anunciándoles la siguiente fase de su plan.

Zane en ese momento tomo a Yugi de los brazos y lo llevo directamente a una letrina. Yugi intentaba zafarse pero para él era inútil ya que Zane tenía más fuerza que el. Zane y Yugi al poco tiempo de la señal de David ya se encontraban a dentro de la letrina, una vez ahí Zane paro a Yugi frente a un inodoro. Yugi al ver el inodoro se dio una idea de lo que David pensaba hacerle que grito lo más fuerte que pudo.

Yugi: ¡ya déjenme! –grito con fuerza.

David: ¡(2) zakryuat'! que ya me tienes fastidiado pequeño mocoso –furioso.

Después de aquellas palabras David tomo la cabeza de Yugi con su mano derecha y en segundos este impulso con fuerza la cabeza de Yugi, provocando que su rostro y parte de su cabeza fueran a dar al agua del inodoro.

Pasaron diez segundos y David saco el rostro de Yugi del inodoro, Yugi al sentir su rostro fuera del agua comenzó a toser levemente que en segundos le dirigió unas palabras a David.

Yugi: ¡aunque me hagas un millón de veces lo que me acabas de hacer, no me iré de la academia de duelos! –valerosamente.

David: vaya Motou que valentía, pero ese papel no te queda, solo eres un tonto y un estorbo en la vida de todos, eres la persona más ruin que comete error tras error y no eres capaz de solucionar lo que ocasionas –severamente.

Después de aquellas palabras David volvió a tomar la cabeza de Yugi para volverlo a sumergir al inodoro. En segundos el rostro de Yugi se encontraba nuevamente en el agua del inodoro soportando con gran fuerza la tortura de su agresor. Pasaron diez segundos y David saco a Yugi nuevamente del agua para decirle unas últimas palabras antes de que se retirara de aquel lugar.

David: ¡te detesto y no descansare hasta verte lejos de la academia! –con furia.

Después de aquellas palabras David y compañía se retiraron de aquel lugar, dejando completamente a solas a Yugi que se encontraba todo empapado en aquel baño de hombres.

Yugi: tengo que ser valiente para logar mi promesa, pero si esto continua no soportare demasiado y tendré que darme por vencido –se dijo así mismo.

Después de aquellas palabras de aliento, Yugi salió de aquel baño y se dirigió al dormitorio de los Ra amarillos para darse una ducha rápida, porque aunque David lo allá metido en agua limpia si era antigienico que permaneciera de esa manera. Una vez que Yugi se encontraba en su habitación se ducho, se vistió y volvió a salir de su dormitorio para dirigirse a su salón de clases.

Mientras tanto en Moscú Rusia lo padres de David, Kaisa y Anthony se encontraban preocupados por su hijo, ya que ellos hubieran preferido que David hubiera estudiado en Tokio, pero no en neo city domino.

Kaisa: Anthony estoy muy preocupada por mi David, crees que en domino lo hallan re…

Anthony: no lo creo Kaisa, nuestro hijo ha de estar bien, pero si quieres para confirmar escríbele una carta.

Kaisa: tienes razón, la escribiré ahorita mismo.

La madre de David comenzó a escribirle una carta a su hijo para saber cómo se encontraba y si había llegado con bien a la academia.

Pasaron veinte minutos y Kaisa termino de escribir la carta que iba dirigida para David, a los pocos minutos de haberla terminado de escribir salió de su hogar para dirigirse a un buzón, para enviar el sobre rumbo a neo city domino.

Después de varias horas el atardecer se hizo presente con u hermosos sol radiante y una brisa agradable. En la academia de duelos Yugi se encontraba platicando con Atticus sobre sus gustos, alegrías y tristezas.

Atticus: dime Yugi ¿Por qué te habías retirado del duelo de monstruos?

Yugi: es un tema que prefiero no recordar Atticus.

Atticus: vaya amigo, entonces te has de ver retirado por algún suceso desagradable de tu pasado cierto.

Yugi: te contare solo una parte de mi pasado, aunque desde hace seis años trato de evadir ese tormento que no me deja de perseguir –nostálgico.

Atticus: pues te escucho Yugi, tal vez pueda ayudarte a superar el pasado –serio.

Yugi: nadie ha podido lograr que supere aquel suceso pero bueno, para que comprendieras mi sufrimiento tendrías que saber que paso así que te contare.

Atticus: de acuerdo.

Yugi: todo comenzó el primero de noviembre de hace seis años, ese día yo herí gravemente a mi hermano mayor emocionalmente, ese mismo día en el anochecer iba a pedirle perdón por mis palabras, pero fui tan cobarde que no me atreví a pedirle perdón por miedo a que me respondiera con las mismas palabras que lo hirieron, esa misma noche exactamente a las 8:30 mi madre y mi abuelito habían ido a comprar la cena, mi madre había dejado a Yami a cargo de mí, yo estaba tan arrepentido de mis palabras que me quería acercar a Yami pero mi miedo pudo más que yo –nostálgico.

Atticus: vaya, por una discusión te retiraste –sorprendido.

Yugi: no, aun falta más.

Atticus: bueno, entonces continúa.

Yugi: a las 9:00 de la noche en mi hogar sucedió un trágico accidente que le arrebato la vida a mi hermano, yo hubiera podido evitar su muerte si jamás lo hubiera abandonado ese día –llorando.

Atticus: cálmate Yugi, yo creo que en donde quiera que esté el rey de los juegos el ya te perdono, y no te culpa de lo sucedido ni de su muerte.

Yugi: solo espero que tengas razón Atticus.

Atticus: claro que tengo razón, oye puedo hacerte una pregunta mas Yugi.

Yugi: si, claro Atticus.

Atticus: ¿Por qué soportas todo lo que te hace David?

Yugi: bueno, es que no se si has notado que David tiene una gran parecido a Yami, aunque hay algunas pequeñas diferencias físicas y emocionales.

Atticus: pero esa no es razón para que te dejes hacer tantas maldades, yo sigo insistiendo que deberías reportarlo con Shepard.

Yugi: tengo mis razones para no reportarlo Atticus, pero eso es algo confidencial.

Atticus: como quieras amigo, si quieres seguir soportando al macabro de David ya es tu decisión.

Yugi: tú no entiendes Atticus, tengo el raro presentimiento de que David es una persona generosa, amable, cariñosa, protectora y humilde pero el odio y el egoísmo de su corazón opacan su verdadera personalidad.

Atticus: déjame ver si entendí, tú me estás diciendo que soportas todo lo que te hace David solo para recuperar la bondad que hay en él, bueno si es que tiene una.

Yugi: si, yo le jure a mi hermano que descubriría y levantaría a David de la oscuridad.

Atticus: bueno, si necesitas mi ayuda te la daré, de acuerdo.

Yugi: de acuerdo.

Pasaron las horas y el anochecer se hizo presente con un viento temible, para entonces ya eran las 12:30 de la madrugada y todos los alumnos de aquella academia ya se encontraban durmiendo.

Mientras tanto en una de las habitaciones de los Ra amarillos, se encontraba Yugi moviéndose en su cama con gran desesperación, al parecer estaba teniendo una pesadilla demasiado desagradable. En el sueño se podía percibir con toda claridad un ambiente frio y hostil en donde se encontraban frente a frente los dos hermanos Motou.

Yugi: Yami, me da mucha alegría verte –alegre.

Yami: a si, pues a mi me desagrada tu presencia Yugi –serio.

Yugi: pero hermano yo…

Yami: ¡cállate! Y no me llames hermano, crees que eres muy necesario en la vida de los demás, pues estas muy equivocado porque no vales la pena, tu solo sabes herir y asesinar a los que te quieren –furioso.

Yami miraba a Yugi con odio y rencor, que a Yugi se le hizo muy familiar la mirada de Yami a la de David.

Yugi: Yami yo, yo, yo soy un tonto y perdóname por haberte dejado morir, si hubiera intentado sacarte de aquel accidente tu aun seguirías con vida.

Yami: exactamente Yugi, tú tienes la culpa de todo, tú me abandonaste, ni si quiera intentaste ayudarme, solo fuiste a pedir ayuda, pero lamentablemente tu "gran ayuda" no fue suficiente que por eso ahora estoy muerto – molesto.

Yugi: perdóname, en verdad ya sé que cometí un grave error al dejarte solo cuando quedaste inconsciente.

Yami: ¡que nuestra familia y los dioses te perdonen, porque yo no los hare!

En ese momento la silueta de Yami fue desvaneciéndose lentamente de aquel lugar, dejando a Yugi sollozante bajo aquel cielo oscuro.

En ese momento Yugi despertó de su pesadilla, al despertar se levanto de su cama y se miro al espejo.

Yugi: (mirándose al espejo) quien debería estar en aquel cementerio tendría que haber sido yo y no Yami –furiosos y con lagrimas en los ojos.

Yugi simplemente no podía soportar la pérdida de su hermano mayor que comenzó a golpeara la pared con su puño.

Yugi: porque tuve que abandonarte, porque no pude haber tenido el valor para pedirte perdón –llorando mientas se acostaba nuevamente en su cama.

Yugi se a costo en su cama y se volvió a cobijar para dormir un poco mas pero antes de cerrar sus ojos dijo unas últimas palabras.

Yugi: no estoy seguro de por donde debería empezar para ponerle orden a este desorden en el que estoy, pero por el momento lo único que puedo hacer es continuar el juego macabro de David.

Después de aquellas palabras Yugi cerró lentamente sus ojos y en minutos Yugi volvió a quedarse profundamente dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Privet - hola.

Zakryuat' - cállate.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Ending: **__Over My Head –Sum 41. http:/www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=vDchTPk6Eq4_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	7. La ùltima jugada

_Lazos del Destino_ _**VII…La última jugada.**_

Pasaron dos semanas, para entonces Yugi esperaba otra de las maldades de David, pero David no daba insignia alguna de cuál sería su próxima jugada. En esas dos semanas Yugi se encontraba muy nervioso ya que desde la última maldad de David había adquirido un poco de temor hacia él.

Era primero de noviembre y ese dia se cumplían 7 años de la muerte de Yami. Yugi como todos los años se encontraba triste. Sin en cambio David ese dia se encontraba mas furioso que nunca, y lo peor de todo es que no sabía la razón de su enfado. Este se encontraba en su habitación planificando a la perfección su jugada que según él era perfecta.

David: bien, si esto no funciona me daré por vencido y tendré que soportarlo, pero esto tiene que funcionar –pensó.

Después de aquel pensamiento David salió de su habitación y se escabullo al dormitorio de los Ra amarillos para buscar un poco mas de información sobre Yugi. En ese momento Yugi se encontraba en su habitación pensando en voz alta, pero para su des fortuna David se encontraba escuchando.

Yugi: hermano mío, en verdad perdóname, nunca fue mi intención abandonarte y prácticamente haber causado tu muerte –pensó en voz alta.

David al escuchar las palabras de Yugi se sorprendió demasiado, pero al mismo tiempo hiso una mirada de satisfacción ya que había conseguido la información que necesitaba para torturarlo. En segundos este se retiro del dormitorio de los Ra amarillos y se dirigió a su salón de clases.

Para entonces ya eran las 8:00 de la mañana, para entonces todos los duelistas incluyendo a Yugi ya se encontraban en su salón de clases esperando a su profesor correspondiente. Mientras esperaban a su profesor, David y compañía se encontraban platicando sobre un tema de mucha delicadez.

Zane: David ya planificaste tu jugada final.

David: ya Zane, pero esta vez lo hare yo solo –serio.

Áster: estas seguro David, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros.

David: si, estoy más que seguro amigos.

Áster y Zane: recuerda que siempre tendrás nuestra ayuda David.

David: (1) Spasibo, rebyata.

Después de aquellas palabras la conversación de David y sus amigos fue interrumpida por su profesor, el doctor Vallian Crowler.

Crowler: buenos días duelistas, el dia de hoy tengo que darles un aviso muy importante ya que es sobre su evaluación trimestral.

Raymundo: doctor Crowler, que puede tener de interesante un examen trimestral –sarcásticamente.

Crowler: pues tienen todas las de emoción joven Castellán, le explicare, antes de que salgan de vacaciones Kaiba corp organizo un torneo en donde se juega el campeonato Tag Forcé, nosotros como una academia prestigiada fuimos invitados en este evento, mis colegas y su servidor tomaremos este torneo como su examen trimestral para ver las habilidades que han adquirido.

En ese momento Zane levanto la mano para tomar la palabra ya que tenía una pequeña duda sobre el torneo.

Zane: entonces el torneo será nuestro examen, pero en qué consiste con exactitud el torneo.

Crowler: consiste en un duelo de parejas, la pareja de cada uno de ustedes será seleccionada por el director Shepard el dia de mañana, así que prepárense duelistas.

David: una pregunta más profesor, que dia será el torneo, supongo nos darán tiempo de idear estrategias con el duelista que nos toque como compañero de duelo.

Crowler: tendrán el tiempo suficiente para prepararse ya que el torneo será el dia 20 de diciembre joven Romanof.

David: muchas gracias profesor.

Pasaron las horas después de aquella conversación con el doctor Crowler. Para entonces eran aproximadamente las 3:00 de la tarde. Ese dia las clases habían concluido temprano porque los profesores de aquella institución se encontraban en una junta general por lo del torneo Tag Forcé. Mientras tanto Yugi se encontraba caminando nostálgicamente por el pasto del bosque de la academia.

Yugi: como quisiera que todo esto solo se tratara de una espantosa pesadilla, pero no es así –nostálgicamente.

De pronto una silueta se coloco a espaladas de Yugi y cautelosamente tomo el deck de éste. Yugi al sentir que le arrebataron su deck de la cadera volteo ágilmente para recuperarlo, pero al momento de voltear vio a la persona que menos se esperaba en ese momento.

David: ¿Qué te sucede Motou, parece que te hubieras asustado de tu propia sombra o mejor dicho del espíritu de tu hermano?

Yugi: ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! –grito mientras se tapaba los oídos con sus manos.

David: (revisando el deck de Yugi) vaya Motou, tienes un buen deck, pero no creo que tu deck te ayude a superar la muerte del rey de los juegos –serio.

Yugi: devuélveme mi deck inmediatamente David –molesto.

David: porque debería dártelo siendo tú el causante de la muerte del mejor duelista del mundo, tú deberías estar pudriéndote en el infierno y no en esta academia.

Yugi al escuchar esas palabras se entristeció y lo único que hizo fue bajar la mirada. David en ese momento continúo observando el deck de Yugi hasta que encontró una carta algo maltratada.

David: vaya, un mago oscuro, recuerdo que cuando fui campeón mundial por primera vez hace 5 años mencionaron el nombre de esta carta y de su único dueño, si la memoria no me falla el nombre de ese duelista era Yami Motou.

Yugi en ese momento olvido la tristeza que sentía y miro fijamente a David.

Yugi: ¡deja en paz la carta de mi hermano! –furioso.

David: porque la eh de dejar, esta carta debería desaparecer al igual que lo hizo su dueño.

Yugi: por favor ya déjame en paz, ya retira tus bromas y déjame vivir –suplicando.

David: no lo hare, tu quisiste seguir mi juego así que no hay marcha atrás, además la carta de tu hermano debería de estar bajo tierra al igual que lo está su estúpido dueño.

Esas palabras enfurecieron en extremo a Yugi que se acerco rápidamente a David y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro. David en el momento que sintió el golpe soltó el deck de Yugi provocando que las cartas cayeran al suelo, después de unos segundos David no se quedo con las manos cruzadas, ya que respondió el golpe de la misma manera.

David y Yugi en ese momento convirtieron en una arena de box el bosque de la academia. En ese momento el director Shepard y Zane se dirigían hacia la dirección escolar, cuando de pronto ambos observaron el espectáculo de David y Yugi.

Shepard y Zane al ver tal escena los separaron, Yugi y David aun querían continuar con los golpes así que Zane sostuvo a David, mientras que Shepard sostenía a Yugi. David y Yugi aun continuaban con su discusión pero esta vez ya no era a golpes, ya que los tenían bien sujetados.

David: ¡por qué no te largas de una buena vez y dejas de ser un estorbo para esta academia! –furioso eh intentando liberarse.

Yugi: ¡mejor porque tú no te largas si tanto me detestas, yo te pedí que me dejaras en paz y no quisiste escucharme! –gritando furiosamente.

David: yo te dije por las buenas que te largaras de esta academia, no accediste y seguiste mi juego, así que deja de lloriquear ¡asesino!

Yugi: pues tal vez tú te estas mintiendo con tus maquiavélicas reglas y tu estúpido ego –furioso.

David: tu eres el único que se miente maldito asesino, mataste a tu propia sangre y te atreves a querer elevar nuevamente al mago oscuro, eres patético Motou ya que tú no eres ni la mitad de lo que era tu hermano.

Cuando Yugi estaba a punto de responderle a David el profesor Shepard intervino en esta discusión.

Shepard: ya paren los dos –ordeno.

David: ya lárgate de una vez Yugi Motou, date cuenta que solo eres un inútil –grito.

Yugi: ya deja de querer controlar mi vida, porque tú no eres nadie para controlarla.

Shepard: ya basta los dos, al parecer ninguno de ustedes leyó el reglamento de la academia y están actuando insensatamente, yo no puedo ni voy a tolerar esa actitud, así que por favor Yugi Motou recoja su deck y ambos acompáñenme a la dirección –ordeno.

Yugi recogió su deck y ambos jóvenes acompañaron a Shepard a su oficina, una vez que se encontraban en aquel lugar Shepard comenzó a regañarlos severamente.

Shepard: "su pequeña discusión" corrompió una de las reglas más valiosas y eso no lo puedo permitir, por su pequeña pelea ustedes deberían ser expulsados, pero hare una acepción y hare de cuenta que no paso nada, esto solo lo hago porque son excelentes duelistas y estudiantes de preparatoria, así que por favor retírense.

David no dijo palabra alguna y salió de la oficina de Shepard furiosamente, mientras que Yugi no se movió de la oficina de Shepard.

Yugi: director Shepard quiero que sepa que me iré de esta academia.

Shepard: está seguro de su decisión joven Motou.

Yugi no respondió ya que lo único que hiso fue bajar la mirada.

Shepard. Como usted decida joven Motou, pero si cambia de opinión no olvide avisarme.

Yugi asintió y en segundos salió de aquel lugar para dirigirse a su habitación. Una vez en su habitación comenzó a empacar sus pertenecías, cuando de pronto un pensamiento invadió su mente.

Yugi: ¿Por qué debería irme? Ahora que lo pienso si me voy de la academia le estaría demostrando a David que obedezco sus órdenes, además yo le hice una promesa a la memoria de mi hermano y no pienso romperla –pensó valerosamente.

En ese momento Yugi volvió a desempacar sus pertenencias, una vez que termino salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la dirección de Shepard nuevamente.

Yugi: director Shepard e tomado una decisión absoluta, no me iré de la academia.

Shepard: me alegra que allá decidido quedarse joven Motou, no olvide que mañana le designare a su compañero de duelo de acuerdo.

Yugi: de acuerdo, hasta mañana profesor.

Después de aquellas palabras Yugi salió muy alegre de aquella oficina. Mientras tanto en la dirección, Shepard estaba pensando en una estrategia para solucionar las diferencias entre David y Yugi.

Shepard: como le puedo hacer para que hagan las pases David y Yugi, ellos tienen que arreglar sus diferencias, pero como le puedo hacer para que dialoguen –pensó.

A Shepard en ese preciso momento se le vino a la mente el torneo Tag Forcé, en ese mismo instante se le ocurrió un magnifico plan para que ambos jóvenes solucionen sus diferencias.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Spasibo, rebyata – gracias amigos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Ending: **__All I want – The Offspring. http:/www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=zGuRnN0aDOc_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	8. Compañeros de duelo

_Lazos del Destino_ _**VIII…Compañeros de duelo.**_

A la mañana siguiente todos los duelistas de aquella academia se encontraban ansiosos por el torneo Tag Forcé, que nadie quería llegar tarde a la audiencia de Shepard. Todos los duelistas esperaban que su compañero de duelo fuera el campeón mundial David Romanof o el rey de los duelos Yugi Motou, ya que ellos eran los mejor duelistas del mundo. David simplemente no quería participar en el torneo ya que él prefería el duelo individual, pero participaría en el torneo solo para conseguir una calificación en la academia, él lo único que esperaba es que su pareja de duelo fuera buen duelista y que no se tratara de Yugi Motou. Sin en cambio Yugi era todo lo contrario de David, ya que él quería que su compañero de duelo fuera precisamente él, ya que así podría tratar de conocerlo más a fondo.

Yugi: por favor que mi compañero de duelo sea David, es lo único que pido –pensó.

Mientras tanto David pensaba todo lo contrario.

David: solo espero que mi compañero de duelo no sea ese inútil de Raymundo, ni ese estorbo de Yugi –pensó.

Pasaron algunos minutos, para entonces ya eran las 8:10 de la mañana. En ese momento el director Shepard junto con los profesores de la academia entraron a la sala de conferencias.

Shepard: buen dia duelistas, sus profesores ya les hablaron del torneo Tag forcé y en qué consiste, así que pasare a mencionar a las parejas, cualquier duda sobre el torneo y sus reglar, al final de la conferencia las aclarare.

En ese momento todos los duelistas guardaron absoluto silencio y le prestaron atención a Shepard.

Shepard: la primera pareja para el campeonato Tag Forcé son Raymundo Castellán y Alexander Takahashi.

Alexander Takahashi era un duelista con categoría, ya que había participado en los torneos regionales de neo city domino, pero este joven jamás había podido alcanzar un primero o segundo lugar, el solamente había podido alcanzar terceros lugares y por consecuencia jamás calificaba para el campeonato mundial, este duelista tenía un poder especial que controlaba a la perfección, pero en algunas ocasiones por utilizar esa habilidad lo llamaban monstruo. A Raymundo le parecía perfecto su compañero, así que ambos jóvenes estuvieron de acuerdo en ser un equipo. Al no haber problema alguno, Shepard prosiguió a mencionar a la segunda pareja para el campeonato Tag Forcé.

Shepard: la segunda pareja son David Romanof y Yugi Motou.

David al escuchar el nombre de su pareja quedo atónito, el no estaba de acuerdo en que su pareja fuera Yugi así que protesto.

David: ¡no estoy de acuerdo en que mi compañero de duelo sea Yugi Motou!

Shepard: no le estoy preguntando a quien quiere de compañero joven Romanof, yo soy quien decide quienes serán las parejas, así que hágame el favor de guardar silencio.

David: esto es inaudito (pensó), está bien profesor Shepard, aceptare como mi compañero de duelo a Yugi Motou –cruzando los brazos.

Yugi: si, ahora si podre levantar de las sombras a David –pensó alegremente.

Shepard continuo mencionando a las parejas hasta mencionar a la última pareja, una vez que concluyo dio las últimas explicaciones.

Shepard: el torneo consta de eliminación de parejas y las dos parejas que no hayan sido eliminadas lucharan por la copa Tag Forcé, duelistas tienen un mes para prepararse e idear estrategias, a partir de mañana se suspenderán las clases para que tengan el tiempo suficiente para practicar con sus compañeros, buena suerte duelistas y recuerden ¡it's time to duel!

En ese momento todos los duelistas comenzaron a abandonar la sala de conferencias y comenzaron a esparcirse por toda la academia para comenzar a practicar con sus compañeros de duelo. Mientras tanto David se acerco tranquilamente a Yugi.

David: bien Yugi, ahora que somos un equipo deberíamos empezar por conocernos y yo debería comenzar con pedir una disculpa –resignado.

Yugi: ¡disculpado y perdonado David! –alegre.

David: bien, el duelo de parejas no solo consta en el intercambio de estrategias, si no en que también consta en que ambos duelistas se…

Yugi: conozcan a la perfección y eso implica vida, emociones, sentimiento y alegrías, para así crear el mejor equipo de duelo.

David: como sabias que iba a decir eso –sorprendido.

Yugi: mi hermano siempre me decía eso, mi hermano y yo fuimos campeones de este torneo por tres veces consecutivas, mi hermano me decía que éramos los mejores porque compartíamos todo y nos conocíamos a la perfección.

David: bueno, entonces hagamos como si nada hubiese pasado y apenas nos estuviéramos conociendo de acuerdo –serio.

Yugi: de acuerdo David.

David: pues vayamos a mi habitación, ahí podremos platicar tranquilamente.

Yugi: no planeas otra de tus bromitas verdad –temeroso.

David: no, además quedamos en que somos unos completos extraños que apenas se conocerán –serio.

Yugi: cierto, lo lamento David –apenado.

David. Olvídalo, andando Yugi porque tenemos de muchas cosas de que conversar.

Después de su pequeña conversación ambos jóvenes se dirigieron al dormitorio de David. Una vez en aquel lugar tomaron asiento en un sillón que se encontraba en la habitación y comenzaron a charlar.

David: bien Yugi, cuéntame de ti y de tu vida.

Yugi: bueno yo soy el rey de los duelos mientras que mi hermano era el rey de los juegos, él era el mejor duelista, el número uno del mundo, nadie lo ha podido superar y eso significa que ni yo mismo lo eh podido superar, el y yo éramos muy unidos, yo lo quería demasiado, hasta que un dia yo le dije que lo odiaba, que desearía que no fuera mi hermano, pero aquellas palabras que le dije no eran ciertas, el dia en que mi alegría murió junto con mi hermano fue exactamente el primero de noviembre de hace siete años, después de aquel dia mi alegría desapareció y yo me convertí en una persona solitaria, mis amigos Joey y Tristán me tendieron la mano y yo los rechace, los aparte de mi lado, desde aquel dia perdí todo lo que yo mas apreciaba, el dia del funeral de mi hermano prácticamente también fue el mío, pero basta de mi y ahora cuéntame de ti David.

David: bueno te contare desde que tengo memoria de acuerdo.

Yugi: como desde que tienes memoria –sorprendido.

David: desde hace siete años no recuerdo nada de mi infancia, mis padres dicen que yo perdí la memoria el primero de noviembre de hace siete años, ellos me dijeron que era mi cumpleaños y que yo insistí en montar un caballo, y que cuando lo monte, el caballo me tiro y perdí la memoria por el golpe que recibí al momento de caer, pero la verdad yo no lo recuerdo, de hecho hay muchas cosas que yo no comprendo de mi vida y de mi familia, pero bueno, algún dia espero recuperar la memoria. También yo soy el campeón mundial del duelo de monstruos desde hace cinco años consecutivos, a mis padres no les agrada que duelie porque dicen que es demasiado peligroso, mis padre no querían que viniera a domino pero nunca me dicen la razón del porque no debía venir a esta ciudad.

Yugi: en verdad que ha de ser horrible perder la memoria el dia de tu cumpleaños y no recordar quién eres.

David: si es horrible, pero según mis padres yo perdí la memoria en otra ciudad, pero siempre que les pregunto en qué cuidad perdí la memoria siempre evaden el tema, pero bueno esa es mi historia, un cumpleaños que termino en un accidente.

Yugi: es muy curioso que el destino allá actuado de esa manera contigo, yo todavía lo comprendo de mí, ya que a mí me enseño una valiosa lección, pero a ti que te abra querido enseñar.

David: ese es un gran misterio compañero, te contare un pequeño secreto, a veces yo siento que mi cumpleaños en realidad no es el dia que me dijeron mis padres, pero pues yo les creo porque ellos jamás me mentirían.

Yugi: tienes razón, además la confianza es la clave del éxito.

David: si y tienes mucha razón.

Yugi y David continuaron con su plática muy tranquilamente que parecía como si ambos tuvieran años de conocerse. Mientras tanto en la explanada de la academia, Raymundo y Alexander se encontraban conversando muy seriamente.

Raymundo: Alexander, podrías contarme un poco mas de ti, yo se que eres un duelista de alto rango con habilidades especiales pero yo quisiera saber ¿Qué habilidades?

Alexander: bueno, es que yo soy un duelista psíquico cuyas habilidades son en extremo peligrosas.

Raymundo: psíquico eh, entonces puedes adivinar las jugadas de tus oponentes.

Alexander: no, mis poderes crean un daño real, por ejemplo si yo ataco a mi oponente y utilizo mis poderes, el monstruo se vuelve real y por consecuencia el daño también.

Raymundo: vaya entonces tus poderes podrían herir gravemente a alguien o podría hasta matar, que habilidad tan sorprendente, bueno como nos vamos a organizar Alexander.

Alexander: bueno, un buen equipo comparte el mismo deck y con esto me refiero a que nuestros deck tendrían que ser semejantes, yo propongo que adecuemos nuestros decks a una sola estrategia para ganar este campeonato.

Raymundo: me parece perfecto, yo propongo que adecuemos mi deck para que sea semejante a tu deck.

Alexander: buena elección Ray, bueno para comenzar mi deck es de dragones y yo tengo entendido que el tuyo es de fuego, ambos decks no son nada semejantes, así que yo propongo que te armemos un nuevo deck.

Raymundo: me parece perfecto, entonces manos a la obra.

Alexander: bien, iré por unas cartas a mi dormitorio para que armemos tu nuevo deck, si tu también tienes cartas Raymundo ve por ellas y en una hora te veré en la tienda de cartas de la academia, de acuerdo.

Raymundo: de acuerdo, además si no tengo las cartas que necesitamos las comprare, así que entonces te veré en una hora compañero.

Alexander: de acuerdo compañero –dándole un apretón de manos a Raymundo.

Después de aquel apretón de manos, ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a sus dormitorios correspondientes para tomar sus carpetas que contenían sus cartas de duelo. Pasó una hora, para entonces ya eran las 11:00 de la mañana y ambos jóvenes ya se encontraban en la tienda de cartas, una vez ahí Raymundo y Alexander comenzaron a armar el nuevo deck para Raymundo.

Raymundo: nivelados nuestros decks, nadie podrá vencernos –dijo mientras agregaba la última carta a su nuevo deck.

Alexander: ahora nuestros decks son uno y a partir de hoy nadie podrá vencernos.

Raymundo: a partir de hoy ambos somos invencibles.

Alexander y Raymundo: ¡así que prepárense duelistas, el equipo Dragon's magnific's ganara este campeonato! –gritaron a los vientos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Ending: **__Chaing ring –Mucc Fuzz. http:/www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=xA8lutybxMg_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	9. Recuerdo tras recuperar tu confianza

_Lazos del Destino_ _**IX…Recuerdo tras recuperar tu confianza.**_

Ya era un nuevo dia en neo domino, para entonces ya habían pasado dos semanas. En el transcurso de esas dos semanas, todas las parejas de duelistas entrenaban diariamente para lograr ser los nuevos campeones Tag forcé. Durante esas dos semanas David y Yugi se habían convertido en los mejores amigos. Yugi en el transcurso del tiempo logro descubrir cuál era la verdadera personalidad de su compañero, pero en ocasiones Yugi notaba que en David aun existía un poco de rencor hacia él. Era quince de noviembre, para entonces David y Yugi se encontraban practicando sus jugadas, hasta que de pronto Yugi volvió a notar la mirada fría de David por medio de sus ojos.

Yugi: te encuentras bien David, tu mirada cambio repentinamente.

David: perdóname Yugi, pero por alguna razón aun me cuesta trabajo confiar en ti, de hecho hay veces en las que te miro a la cara y mi corazón vuelve a llenarse de rencor hacia ti.

Yugi: sabes David, yo siempre me eh preguntado porque el rencor hacia mí, si nunca nos habíamos visto ni conocido.

David: esa misma pregunta yo me hago cada día de mi vida, lo único que sé es que desde el primer dia en que te vi te odie, no soportaba verte, pero ni yo mismo conozco la razón de este sentimiento de rencor que invade mi alma –serio.

Yugi: déjame ayudarte a salir de la oscuridad en la que te encuentras, yo estoy seguro de que tu oscuridad interior ah opacado como tú has brillado.

David: quisiera confiar en ti, pero simplemente no puedo confiar en nadie, es como si alguien hubiese atado el otro extremo de mi alma y de mi pasado.

Yugi: yo te ayudare a despejar la oscuridad de tu mente y de tu corazón David.

David: y de qué manera.

Yugi: confiando en ti, te contare el mayor secreto de de mi familia, pero por favor vayamos a mi habitación para contártelo con calma.

David: de acuerdo Yugi.

Después de aquella conversación ambos jóvenes se retiraron de aquel lugar para dirigirse a la habitación de Yugi. Una vez ahí, ambos jóvenes tomaron asiento y después de unos segundos Yugi comenzó a contarle su secreto a David.

Yugi: David, te contare el mayor secreto de mi familia y mío, todo el mundo sabe que mi hermano murió, pero absolutamente nadie sabe cómo murió ni que dia murió, porque mi familia y yo nos encargamos de ocultarle esa información al mundo.

David: gracias por demostrarme tu confianza hacia mí –serio.

Yugi: recuerda que la amistad es confianza y los amigos son las esperanzas de la vida.

David: lo recordare Yugi, pero ahora cuéntame lo que sucedió aquel dia.

Yugi: como te había dicho anteriormente, yo herí gravemente a mi hermano con palabras terribles, y ese mismo dia mi hermano murió en un trágico accidente en mi antiguo hogar.

…RECUERDO…

Era la noche del primero de noviembre en neo city domino, para entonces eran las 8:30 de la noche. Esa misma noche en la antigua casa de los Motou, la señora Motou le daba algunas indicaciones a su hijo mayor.

Zora: Yami, tu abuelito y yo iremos a comprar la cena, trataremos de no demorar demasiado.

Yami: si madre –respondió con una mirada de tristeza.

Solomón: en lo que volvemos a casa, por favor cuida de tu hermanito –dirigiéndose al pequeño Yami.

Yami: si, vayan con cuidado.

Después de la respuesta de Yami, la señora Motou y el señor Solomón salieron de su hogar para dirigirse a la avenida central de domino. Mientras tanto, Yami se encontraba en su habitación demasiado nostálgico por lo sucedido en aquella tarde.

Yami: porque Yugi, si yo solo quería protegerte –pensó al momento de tomar a su mago oscuro.

En ese momento Yami se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano menor. Yugi en ese momento se encontraba muy arrepentido por las palabras que le dijo a su hermano, pero el simplemente le temía a la respuesta que fuera a darle Yami.

Yami: Yugi, yo sé que no quieres ni mirarme a la cara, pero solo espero que algún dia comprendas que yo te protejo porque tú eres mi hermano, mi mejor amigo y uno de mis más valiosos tesoros –dijo mientras se acercaba a la cómoda de noche de Yugi.

Yugi: sé que soy un tonto y de que jamás debí haberte herido de tal manera porque en realidad yo nunca te odiaría –pensó.

Yami: hermano, se que ya no necesitas de mi mago oscuro, pero quiero que aun lo conserves, recuerda que nosotros hicimos un convenio y ese convenio aun no se ha cumplido –dijo mientras sostenía a su mago oscuro.

Yugi: gracias Yami, y no te preocupes que cuidare muy bien de tu mago oscuro, pero por favor tu cuida muy bien de mi buster blader hasta que se cumpla el mes del convenio –respondió sin mirar a Yami a la cara.

Yami: no te preocupes que yo cuidare muy bien de tu buster blader.

Yugi: de acuerdo Yami.

En ese momento Yami miro a su hermano con tanta nostalgia, que en ese momento de su boca ya no salieron palabras, así que lo único que hiso fue dejar a su mago oscuro en la cómoda de noche de Yugi para después pasar a retirarse de la habitación de su hermano.

Para entonces eran las 9:00 de la noche y una llamara de fuego se inicio en el interior de la casa de los Motou. Para des fortuna de ambos jóvenes, ninguno había percibido el olor del humo ya que se encontraban en sus habitaciones con las puertas cerradas. El fuego avanzaba rápidamente que arrasaba consigo todo lo que encontraba a su paso. De pronto Yami logro percibir el olor del humo, que en ese momento el decidió salir de su habitación para buscar el lugar de donde provenía aquel olor. Al salir de su alcoba observo que él y su hermanito se encontraban atrapados por las inmensas llamaradas de fuego, que él en ese momento comenzó a gritarle a su hermanito.

Yami: Yugi, date prisa tenemos que salir de aquí –entrando a la habitación de Yugi.

Yugi: que sucede hermano.

Yami: no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que solo sígueme -dijo mientras tomaba a Yugi de la mano.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de aquella habitación, pero estos al salir de la alcoba de Yugi se llevaron una gran sorpresa ya que el fuego ya los tenía completamente atrapados.

Yami: tenemos que escapar de aquí y rápido –tomando de la mano a su pequeño hermano.

Yugi en ese momento recordó que el mago oscuro de su hermano lo había olvidado en su cómoda de noche, así que éste se soltó de la mano de Yami y volvió al interior de su habitación.

Yami: Yugi vuelve –siguiendo a Yugi hasta su habitación.

Yugi tomo al mago oscuro y lo guardo en su porta deck, después de haberlo guardado, Yami lo volvió a tomar de la mano para que ambos escaparan. Yami buscaba una salida por todas parte, pero el fuego ya era demasiado intenso que había logrado cubrir casi todas las salidas, hasta que de pronto un rayo de esperanza le mostro a Yami una nueva salida.

Yami: sígueme hermano, por acá hay una salida –tomando a Yugi de la mano para que ambos corrieran y no se separaran.

Yugi en ese momento estaba tan nervioso y temeroso que en ese preciso instante el sintió la necesidad de disculparse con su hermano.

Yugi: Espera hermano tengo que decirte algo muy importante –dijo mientras veía la mirada de preocupación de Yami.

Yami: no hay tiempo, cada vez el fuego se vuelve más intenso y si no nos apresuramos jamás lograremos escapar de este lugar –dijo mientras él y su hermanito corrían hacia la salida.

Ambos jóvenes estaban a punto de llegar a la salida, pero en un momento imprevisto, el lugar en donde ambos jóvenes se encontraban comenzó a derrumbarse, que al momento en el que ambos jóvenes pasaron por aquel lugar, un pedazo de concreto le cayó encima a Yami lo que provoco que éste cayera inconsciente. Yugi al ver a su hermano en tal condición salió desesperadamente de aquel lugar para buscar a alguien que le pudiera ayudar a salvar a su hermano mayor.

Yugi: ¡por favor alguien ayúdeme! –grito desesperadamente en las frías calles de la noche.

El llamado de Yugi fue correspondido, pero por desgracias la ayuda había llegado demasiado tarde ya que el edificio se derrumbo por completo. Yugi al ver como su hogar se desplomaba comenzó a gritar por su hermano, ya que Yami había quedado atrapado bajo las ruinas de aquel edificio.

Yugi: ¡Yami! –grito eufóricamente mientras derramaba lagrimas de tristeza.

….FIN DEL RECUERDO…

Yugi: esa es la historia de cómo mi hermano murió aquella noche –triste.

David: murió de una manera muy trágica, siéndote sincero a mi no me gustaría morir incendiado ni aplastado por un edificio, pero pienso que a lo mejor ese ya era su destino.

Yugi: lamentablemente creo que sí, pero en parte por mi culpa murió mi hermano, yo aquel dia quería pedirle una disculpa sincera a Yami. Quería que supiera que aquellas palabras solo se las dije porque en ese momento estaba furioso, pero por mi cobardía no pude disculparme, lo único que espero es que en donde quiera que este pueda perdonarme –nostálgicamente.

David al escuchar aquellas palabras su actitud con Yugi cambio radicalmente, ya que al parecer aquel acto de confianza había logrado levantar a David de la oscuridad de su corazón.

David: nuevamente gracias Yugi, te aseguro que tu secreto esta mas que seguro conmigo.

Yugi: ¡gracias David! Bueno entonces volvamos a nuestro entrenamiento.

David: espera un momento y déjame ver tu deck Yugi.

Yugi: claro David –dándole su deck.

David recibió el deck de Yugi y comenzó a revisarlo, hasta que de pronto llego a la carta del mago oscuro. David en ese momento tomo al mago oscuro con un poco de nerviosismo, que al tomarla éste comenzó a tener una pequeña visión con el mismo joven de sus sueños.

¿?: Y toma a tu mago oscuro ya que nunca lo necesite –aventándole a David a la cara la carta del mago oscuro.

Aquel joven se retiro de aquel lugar dejando a David tristemente en aquel parque sin importarle lo que le pudiera pasar.

David: (tomando al mago oscuro) no escuches a mi hermano, estoy seguro que solo nos hirió porque está molesto –con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

Aquella visión concluyo y en ese mismo momento David volvió a colocar al mago oscuro en el deck de Yugi.

David: toma Yugi, está bien estructurado tu deck, pero mañana continuaremos practicando, de acuerdo –devolviéndole su deck a Yugi.

Yugi: está bien David, pero te encuentras bien.

David: si, estoy bien no te preocupes.

Después de aquellas palabras David se retiro de aquel lugar muy confundido y pensativo.

David: porque nuevamente apareció ese joven de mis sueños, ¿Quién es él y porque nunca logro verle el rostro? –pensó desesperadamente.

David estaba muy confundido por la visión que había tenido aquella tarde, el simplemente intento responderse a sus propias preguntas, pero siempre que él creía tener la verdadera respuesta para todas sus preguntas, una nueva pregunta lo contradecía en invadía su mente nuevamente.

David: ¡¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada de mi pasado? –grito desesperadamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Ending: **__Trust in you– The Offspring. http:/www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=WSQJXJSHjlQ&playnext=1&list=PL72EF882EDC7F2ABA&index=30_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	10. Golpe enemigo

_Lazos del Destino_ _**X…Golpe enemigo.**_

Era un nuevo dia en neo domino, para entonces era 14 de diciembre ya que había transcurrido un mes. Durante el tiempo transcurrido, todos los duelistas de aquella academia ya se encontraban más que preparados para el torneo Tag Forcé, que solo esperaban a que el multimillonario Seto Kaiba abriera con broche de oro el afamado torneo. Mientras tanto en el dormitorio de los sliffer rojos, Raymundo se encontraba dialogando con sus amigos sobre una estrategia para eliminar del torneo al equipo de Yugi y David.

Raymundo: ¡detesto a ese estúpido de David Romanof y al idiota de su compañero! –molesto.

¿?: Cálmate compañero, lo derrotaras en el torneo.

Raymundo: no, lo que yo quiero es acabar con ese equipo antes de que comience el torneo, Fabián tu mejor que nadie sabe que estoy en el peor rango de la academia de duelos por culpa del disque campeón del mundo.

Fabián: y según tu que planeas hacer para desacerté de él y de Yugi Motou.

Raymundo: es simple, eliminare a Yugi Motou esta misma tarde.

¿?: Y como planeas hacerlo Ray.

Raymundo: pues tan solo piensa un poco Román, estando Yugi Motou incapacitado no podrá participar en el torneo y David por consecuencia queda fuera del torneo.

Román: te refieres a que lo…

Raymundo: si, y ustedes me ayudaran a realizar mi plan, Yugi Motou siempre sale solo al bosque por las tardes y entonces en ese preciso momento actuaremos nosotros cinco, el simplemente no podrá contra nosotros.

¿?: Solo hay un problema en este plan Ray, como le aremos para que tu compañero no se entere de tu plan, recuerda que el está ansioso por duelear contra Yugi Motou y David Romanof.

Raymundo: Alexander no se enterara de nada, además Yugi Motou no sería capaz de acusarnos con Shepard, su compañero David Romanof le hizo infinidad de maldades y nunca lo reporto, así que no tenemos de que preocuparnos Takeshi.

Takeshi: de acuerdo Raymundo.

¿?: Solo dinos en qué forma actuaremos contra Yugi Motou, amigos tan solo dense cuenta que si no nos desaseemos del equipo de David jamás lograremos pasar a la final-dirigiéndose a sus amigos.

Raymundo: en esa cuestión tienes mucha razón Yashiro, además ustedes también serán beneficiados si me ayudan a deshacerme de Yugi Motou.

Sus cuatro amigos asintieron, y en ese momento Raymundo y sus cuatro cómplices comenzaron a idear su estrategia. Mientras tanto en la playa de la isla de la academia, David y Yugi se encontraban platicando sobre lo que harían cuando salieran de vacaciones.

Yugi: David, ¿Qué harás cuando salgamos de vacaciones?

David: bueno, pues regresare a Moscú, mis padres están preocupados por mi y quieren que vuelva Rusia para navidad, la verdad yo planeaba quedarme en dominio, pero mis padres me mandaron un carta en donde me dicen que quieren que vuelva a casa para vacaciones –dijo mientras le mostraba el sobre de la carta a Yugi.

Yugi: ¡te escribieron una carta! Yo pensaba que cuando me decías que tu familia te sobre protegía era simple broma.

David: puedes comprobarlo por ti mismo –dándole a Yugi la carta que le habían escrito sus padres.

Yugi tomo la carta de David, y en segundos éste comenzó a leerla.

Yugi: (leyendo la carta) _Hola mi querido David, tu padre y yo esperamos que hallas llegado con bien a neo domino, como sabes eres mi gran tesoro y no quiero que te pase nada malo nuevamente. Tu padre y yo queremos que para tus vacaciones navideñas vuelvas a Rusia, también queremos decirte que te queremos demasiado y que esperamos que estés siguiendo al pie de la letra las ordenes que te dimos antes de que te marcharas a domino. Te estaremos esperando para navidad con los brazos abiertos hijo mío. Tu padre y yo te mandamos felicitaciones por tu cumpleaños, y esperamos con gran orgullo tus calificaciones académicas, aunque estoy segura que van a ser excelentes ya que siempre has demostrado ser un joven muy inteligente y sensato, cuídate mucho y suerte en todo lo que te propongas hijo mío, y sin nada más que decir me despido, hasta pronto mi querido David._

_ATT. Kaisa Nikoláievich Romanof._

Yugi al terminar de leer la carta se quedo sorprendido pero también con una pequeña curiosidad.

Yugi: vaya David, tus padres te han de querer demasiado para protegerte tanto.

David: supongo que sí.

Yugi: podría preguntarte algo David.

David: si, claro Yugi.

Yugi: en la carta de tu madre, dice que esperan que este siguiendo las órdenes que te dieron antes de que vinieras a domino, y me gustaría saber cuáles fueron esas órdenes.

David: perdóname Yugi, pero le eh prometido a mis padres muchas cosas desde que perdí la memoria, y una de ellas es que no le diría a nadie sobre las ordenes que me dieron y las condiciones con las que me dieron permiso de venir a domino.

Yugi: Discúlpame David, no sabía que era un tema confidencial.

David: no te preocupes compañero, bueno Yugi creo que me paso a retirar porque me quede de ver en la cascada con Zane y no quiero llegar tarde a mi duelo contra él.

Yugi: bueno David, entonces te veré mañana de acuerdo, cuídate mucho y suerte en tu duelo contra Zane.

David: gracias Yugi y tu también cuídate mucho- dijo mientras se retiraba de aquel lugar.

Después de aquellas palabras David se retiro de la playa de la academia para dirigirse al bosque que era el lugar en donde se había quedado de ver con Zane. Mientras tanto Yugi continuaba pensando sobre la carta que había leído de David.

Yugi: porque sus padres no querían dejarlo venir a domino –pensó.

Mientras Yugi iba caminando cerca del bosque para dirigirse al dormitorio del Ra amarillo, atrás de los arboles se encontraban bien escondidos Raymundo y sus cinco amigos.

Raymundo: bien, ya saben que hacer compañeros, solo una cosa, trajiste las cuerdas que te pedí para nuestro plan Yashiro.

Yashiro: claro que si Ray.

Raymundo: bien, cuando Yugi Motou se adentre más al bosque actuaremos de acuerdo.

Cómplices: de acuerdo.

Yugi se adentro al bosque de la isla de la academia y en ese preciso momento, Raymundo y sus secuaces salieron de su escondite para rodear al compañero de David.

Raymundo: hola Yugi Motou.

Yugi: ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –pregunto algo temeroso.

Raymundo: nada Yugi Motou, solo queríamos proponerte algo muy tentador para ti –serio.

Yugi: ¿Qué tipo de propuesta?

Raymundo: bueno, quiero que renuncies al torneo Tag Forcé.

Yugi: ¡eso jamás! –exclamo molestamente.

Raymundo: piénsalo bien, si te niegas a nuestra petición, aremos que tú y tu compañero se retiren a las malas –mostrándole su puño a Yugi.

Yugi: ¡pues no me voy a retirar! –grito.

Raymundo: muy bien Yugi, tu lo has pedido –dijo mientras chasqueaba sus dedos en señal para que sus cómplices actuaran contra Yugi.

Yugi al ver el chasquido de Raymundo comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía, pero mientras huía pensaba en su antiguo protector.

Yugi: (corriendo) hermano, te necesito demasiado, por favor protégeme –pensaba mientras corría.

En ese preciso momento David, que se encontraba en medio de un duelo contra Zane comenzó a ponerse muy inquieto y nervioso, que en ese mismo instante Zane noto la mirada de preocupación de su amigo.

Zane: David te encuentras bien –pregunto.

David: no Zane y discúlpame por favor pero creo que terminaremos nuestro encuentro en otra ocasión.

Zane: no te preocupes David.

David: gracias por comprenderme Zane, ahora con permiso tengo que retírame.

Después de aquellas palabras David se retiro de aquel lugar corriendo para ir en busca de su compañero. Cuando paso por una cierta zona del bosque se llevo una gran sorpresa, ya que su compañero de duelos estaba rodeado por Raymundo y sus amigos.

David: ¡dejen en paz a Yugi, Raymundo y compañía! –molestamente.

Raymundo: (tomando de la playera a Yugi), vaya a quien tenemos aquí, al nuevo defensor de Yugi Motou.

Después de aquellas palabras Raymundo aventó a Yugi contra un árbol que se encontraba cerca de ellos, al momento en el que Yugi fue a dar al tronco de un roble, éste quedo inconsciente por el golpe que había recibido. David al ver el estado en el que Raymundo habían dejado a su compañero se enfureció en extremo.

David: ¡te dije que lo dejaras en paz! –dijo mientras corría velozmente para darle un puñetazo a Raymundo.

Raymundo en ese momento no fue para nada tonto ya que esquivo ágilmente el golpe de David.

Raymundo: vaya David, que valentía la tuya, pero si no mal recuerdo tu no querías que Yugi fuera tu compañero de duelos o me equivoco –serio.

David: eso es algo que no te incumbe, ahora Yugi es mi compañero y mi mejor amigo y no permitiré que lo lastimes –molesto.

Raymundo: pues si no es a él entonces será a ti –dijo mientras movía su mano izquierda en señal para que sus cómplices ahora actuaran contra David.

David al momento de que los cuatro cómplices de Raymundo querían tomarlo para inmovilizarlo, este comenzó a golpearlos en defensa propia, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano ya que David no pudo contra los cuatro amigos de Raymundo.

David: ¡suéltenme inmediatamente! –dijo mientras intentaba moverse.

Raymundo: no te vamos a soltar y mucho menos a dejar en paz, tu preferiste a tu amigo así que ahora pagaras las consecuencias.

Después de aquellas palabras Raymundo se acerco a David ya que se encontraba inmovilizado, una vez que se encontraba frente a David, éste le dio un fuerte golpe en la zona del hígado. Al momento en el que David recibió el golpe comenzó a toser un poco de sangre y sus rodillas se le doblaron por el impacto del golpe.

Raymundo: Román y Yashiro, amaren al árbol a David para que no intente escapar –ordeno.

Román y Yashiro al momento de recibir la orden sacaron unas cuerdas y comenzaron a atar a David en el árbol, mientras que los otros dos cómplices de Raymundo seguían sujetando con gran fuerza a David. Mientras que los colegas seguían sujetando en el árbol a David, Raymundo se acerco lentamente a su enemigo y le dijo unas palabras antes de que comenzaran con él a masacre.

Raymundo: vaya David, atado a un árbol no puedes defenderte, de hecho si no te hubieras metido en nuestro camino no serias tu el perjudicado, pero ya que preferiste salvar a Yugi ahora tu sufrirás lo que iba a sufrir él, además si tu estas incapacitado no podrás competir en el torneo y automáticamente estarías descalificado.

David: de verdad, pues que cobardía la tuya, para lastimarme o como decías lastimar a Yugi necesitas de tus amiguitos porque tu solo no puedes contra nosotros dos.

Raymundo: ¡cállate bastardo! –dijo mientras le daba otro puñetazo a David que se encontraba atado al roble.

David al momento de recibir nuevamente el golpe comenzó a quejarse de dolor ya que el golpe lo había recibido nuevamente en el área del hígado.

David: ¡aaaah!

Raymundo: no que muy fuerte David, pues si eras tan fuerte y valiente como suelen decir todos, porque no te has soltado de tus ataduras –furioso.

Después de aquellas palabras David comenzó a ser golpeado por Raymundo y sus cuatro amigos. David a cada golpe que recibía su cuerpo también era golpeado involuntariamente por el tronco del árbol en el que se encontraba atado. David simplemente ya no soportaba el dolor de los golpes que en un cierto momento este comenzó a toser sangre. Raymundo al notar la debilidad del cuerpo de su némesis dejo de golpearlo al igual que sus amigos, pero antes de que se retiraran le dijo unas últimas palabras.

Raymundo: tú me abras derrotado en un duelo, pero yo te eh derrotado brutalmente jajá –burlándose de David.

Después de aquellas palabras Raymundo y sus amigos se retiraron del bosque dejando a David atado al roble muy mal herido y a Yugi inconscientemente. Mientras David continuaba atado él seguía tosiendo sangre, mientras que Yugi ya se encontraba recobrando la conciencia, pero al recobrarla por completo lo primero que observo fue a su compañero muy mal herido y atado a un árbol.

Yugi: ¡David! –dijo mientras se levantaba del pasto húmedo para ir en ayuda de David.

David estaba demasiado débil que su cuerpo simplemente no soportaba mantenerse en pie. Yugi al comenzar a desatar de aquel roble a su compañero, éste noto que David había sido gravemente herido. Yugi al terminar de desatar a David lo tomo del brazo para que su amigo se apoyara en él, para así llevarlo directamente a la enfermería.

David: es…tas bien Yugi –pregunto débilmente.

Yugi: yo sí, pero tú no hermano –preocupado y ayudando a David a caminar.

David: Yugi, yo no soy tu her…mano solo soy tu amigo –dijo débilmente.

Después de aquellas palabras David callo inconsciente provocando que Yugi callera junto con él. Yugi al ver a su compañero inconsciente comenzó a llamarlo para tratar de hacerlo reaccionar, pero David no daba señal alguna de conciencia.

Yugi: necesito pedir ayuda, pero no pienso abandonarte ya que eh cometido ese error, y por ese error mío ahora mi hermano descansa en un cementerio –pensó mientras veía a su alrededor.

Yugi estaba desesperado ya que no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, así que lo único que se le vino a la mente fue comenzar a gritar por ayuda.

Yugi: ¡por favor alguien ayúdeme! –grito fuertemente.

En ese momento Áster y Zane iban pasando por el bosque ya que ellos se dirigían hacia el dormitorio de los obeliscos azules, pero estos al escuchar el llamado de auxilio de Yugi acudieron rápidamente en su ayuda, ya que ellos de alguna forma sospecharon que algo malo le había sucedido a David. Cuando Áster y Zane llegaron al lugar de donde provenía el llamado de auxilio, estos se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

Áster y Zane: ¡David! –sorprendidos.

Ambos jóvenes al ver a su amigo inconsciente se colocar junto a él y comenzaron a interrogar a Yugi.

Zane: ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió a David? –le pregunto a Yugi.

Yugi: no lo sé, lo único que recuerdo es que David vino a defenderme de Raymundo y sus amigos, pero el canalla de Raymundo me dejo inconsciente y cuando desperté encontré a David muy mal herido y atado a un árbol.

Áster: bueno, eso no importa por el momento, lo que importa es que tenemos que llevar a David a la enfermería inmediatamente.

Yugi y Zane: ¡cierto!

Zane: bien, entonces Áster y Yugi ayúdenme a subir a David a mi espalda.

En ese momento Áster y Yugi subieron a David a la espalda de Zane, y en segundos estos jóvenes comenzaron a correr con dirección hacia la enfermería. Una vez en aquel lugar la señorita Fonda Fontaine que también era la enfermera de la academia comenzó a atender rápidamente a David.

Fonda Fontaine: ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? -le pregunto a Yugi mientras intentaba hacer reaccionar a David con un poco de algodón con alcohol.

Yugi: no sabría decirle profesora.

La profesora Fontaine comenzó a revisar a David en el abdomen y puedo notar que tenía varios golpes en la zona del hígado. David en ese preciso momento comenzó a recobrar la conciencia mientras observaba a su alrededor.

David: ¿en dónde estoy? – pregunto.

Fonda Fontaine: en la enfermería joven Romanof, usted sufrió graves heridas en la zona del hígado, pero por fortuna no hubo hemorragia interna.

David: vaya –dijo mientras intentaba levantarse de la camilla de la enfermería.

Cuando logro sentarse, las heridas comenzaron a dolerle que éste realizo un pequeño quejido.

David: ¡aah! –mientras tocaba la parte izquierda de su abdomen.

La señorita Fontaine noto el quejido de David, que en ese momento ella saco su botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Fonda Fontaine: joven Romanof, hágame el favor de quitarse la playera y la chaqueta ya que le vendare las heridas para que no le sean más afectadas con el movimiento corporal –ordeno.

David no dijo palabra alguna y comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta y su playera para dejar al descubierto su tórax y abdomen. Después de aquella acción la señorita Fontaine comenzó a vendar a David, al terminar David se coloco nuevamente sus prendas mientras que la profesora y enfermera le daba unas últimas indicaciones a David antes de que él y sus amigos se retiraran de la enfermería.

Fonda Fontaine: joven Romanof antes de que sus amigos y usted se retiren, me temo que debió decirle que lo más preferente para su salud es que no participe en el torneo Tag Forcé.

David. ¡¿Qué? –sorprendido.

Fonda Fontaine: lo que escucho, si usted se esfuerza mucho en realizar movimientos o recibe un impacto más fuerte del que recibió el dia de hoy, sus heridas podrían resentirse y eso podría causarle una hemorragia interna, ahora pueden retirase jóvenes.

David, Yugi, Zane y Áster se retiraron de la enfermería y se dirigieron al dormitorio de David. Una vez en aquel lugar Yugi comenzó a platicar con su compañero muy seriamente.

Yugi: David, deberías seguir las indicaciones de la profesora Fontaine, sabes yo no quiero perderte como perdió a mi hermano mayor –dijo nostálgicamente.

David: ¡no Yugi! Raymundo lo que desea es vernos fuera de la jugada y no me voy a dejar vencer tan fácil, si lo que quiere es guerra pues guerra tendrá, y si quiere vencernos tendrá que hacerlo en un duelo.

Yugi: está bien David, no nos retiraremos del torneo, pero si yo observo que el torneo está afectando tus heridas, yo seré el primero en retirarse del torneo para que nos descalifiquen a ambos de acuerdo.

David: de acuerdo Yugi –dándole la mano a Yugi para cerrar el acuerdo en el que habían llegado.

Yugi y David: ¡prepárense para la derrota absoluta duelistas, porque el equipo world legends nunca podrá ser derrotado! –anunciaron con gran fortaleza y seguridad de su mismos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Ending: **__Trust in you– The Offspring. http:/www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=WSQJXJSHjlQ&playnext=1&list=PL7E556DECA8DE68D0_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	11. Campeonato Tag Forcé

_Lazos del Destino_ _**XI…Campeonato Tag Forcé.**_

Era un nuevo dia y el principio de una nueva semana, para entonces era veinte de diciembre y ese mismo dia, el multimillonario Seto Kaiba daría apertura a su tan esperado torneo junto con Maximillian Pegasus. Todos los duelistas de varias academias ya se encontraban preparados para comenzar con los duelos. Mientras tanto Raymundo se encontraba demasiado tranquilo ya que él pensaba que tenía la victoria asegurada para este torneo, pero lo que él no sabía es que el equipo world legends no se había retirado del torneo.

Mientras tanto en las corporaciones Kaiba se encontraba un joven de 17 años de edad de cabellera rubia, piel blanca y de ojos color café discutiendo con Seto Kaiba.

¿?: ¡Kaiba te lo ruego permíteme acompañarte a la academia de duelos para ver a mi amigo Yugi! –le suplicaba a Seto.

Seto: Wheeler no me insistas que no te dejare acompañarnos, si tu nos acompañas lo único que ocasionaras es arruinar mi torneo –egocéntricamente.

En ese preciso momento Maximillian intervino a la conversación de ambos jóvenes.

Maximillian: mi querido Kaiba, yo no le veo nada de malo que un viejo amigo de mis ahijados nos acompañe a la academia de duelos.

Seto: no me agrada la idea de que Wheeler nos acompañe y mucho menos que suba a mi helicóptero, pero te dejare acompañarnos solo porque Pegasus abogo por ti y porque por tu culpa ya estamos retrasados para la apertura de mi torneo.

Joey: gracias Kaiba.

Seto: anda ya sube a mi helicóptero que ya estamos retasados, y te lo advierto no te vayas a vomitar si no tu lavaras tus vomitadas.

Joey: ¡yo nunca me eh vomitado! –respondió.

Seto: ya cállate y sube al helicóptero antes de que me arrepienta –molesto.

Joey: de acuerdo Kaiba.

Seto, Maximillian y Joey subieron al helicóptero para dirigirse inmediatamente a la isla de la academia de duelos del este. Pasaron algunos minutos y el helicóptero de Kaiba corps llego a su destino junto con sus tripulantes. Mientras tanto en la explanada de la academia todos los duelistas que participarían en el torneo se encontraban esperando a Kaiba y a Maximillian que eran los organizadores del torneo. No paso demasiado tiempo para que Seto junto con Pegasus llegaran al presídium y comenzaran a dirigirles unas palabras de ánimo y entusiasmo a todos los duelistas de las academias.

Seto: sean bienvenidos al campeonato Tag Forcé, antes que nada quiero que sepan que este torneo fue organizado en memoria del legendario y único rey de los duelos Yami Motou, ya que él fue campeón de este torneo junto con su hermano Yugi Motou por tres años consecutivos antes de su trágica muerte, por petición mía y de Maximillian Pegasus logramos que este torneo fuera autorizado por las máximas compañías del duelo de monstruos, las industrias ilusiones, Kaiba corps y Konami. Este torneo es para seleccionar a un nuevo equipo que se hará merecedor del título Tag Forcé, pero sin arrebatarle el título a los únicos eh inigualables campeones mundiales del Tag forcé Yami Motou y Yugi Motou. Para continuar con la apertura de este torneo Maximillian Pegasus dueño de industrias ilusiones explicara las reglas de este torneo.

Maximillian: sean bienvenidos duelistas, para este torneo existen reglas de demasiada eficiencia propuestas por Konami, industrias ilusiones y Kaiba corps.

Ningún equipo de duelistas puede participar si no son estudiantes de alguna academia.

En absoluto ningún jugador puede jugar las cartas monstruo Yata - Garasu y el Dragón Emperador del Caos – Enviado del Fin.

3- Para que dos parejas duelistas pasen a la final tienen que eliminara a 15 equipos de duelistas, y con ello conseguir 145 puntos que irán obteniendo en cada victoria que obtengan, quien consiga esos puntos pasara inmediatamente a la final del campeonato. A las dos parejas que logren pasar a la final, el dia de mañana se enfrentaran en un duelo por el titulo y la copa Tag Forcé, así que les deseo suerte a todos los equipos.

Seto: escúchenme bien todos, quien incumpla estas reglas será descalificado inmediatamente, por último los jueces que observaran que no se realice trampa durante los duelos serán el director Shepard, el doctor Vallian Crowler, la señorita Fonda Fontaine, Mokuba Kaiba y un servidor, y siendo exactamente las 8:30 de la mañana se da inicio al torneo Tag Forcé.

Antes de que los duelistas se retiraran de la explanada y se diera por concluida la apertura del torneo, el director Shepard tomo el micrófono para darles unas últimas indicaciones a los equipos participantes.

Shepard: antes de que se retiren, los 145 puntos que se necesitan para pasar a la final tiene que obtenerlos en aproximadamente en once horas, para que el dia de mañana se enfrenten en el duelo final los equipos finalistas, le deseo suerte a todos los equipos y sin nada más que decir ¡Qué comiencen los duelos!

Después de aquellas palabras todos los duelistas de aquella academia se retiraron de la explanada y comenzaron a retar a otras parejas duelistas. David y Yugi también ya comenzaban a alejarse de la explanada cuando de pronto escucharon una voz muy familiar para Yugi.

Joey: Yugi, amigo espérame –grito.

Yugi al escuchar el llamado de aquella voz volteo ágilmente y observo a un viejo amigo de su hermano y de él.

Yugi: ¡Joey que haces aquí! –sorprendido.

Joey: no es notorio, vengo a ver como estas ya que desde que quisiste apartarte de nosotros no sabemos nada de ti.

Yugi: lo lamento tanto Joey, pero me sentía tan culpable por la muerte de mi hermano que lo único que quiera era olvidar lo que viví con él y por consecuencia eso los incluía.

Joey: pues ahora vez que no pudiste desacerté de mí ni de Tristán.

Yugi: vaya en verdad que me alegro que no me allá podido deshacer de ustedes amigo, pero y dime que paso con Tea.

Joey: pues ella se siento muy ofendida por rechazar nuestro apoyo, y ahora ella no quiere saber nada de ti ni de nosotros, al final solo demostró que ella en verdad jamás fue una amiga como tanto presumía.

Yugi: creo que tienes razón Joey, pero en fin, me alegra que tú y Tristán sigan siendo mis amigos.

Joey: recuerda que un verdadero amigo siempre estará contigo, y si algún dia ese amigo fue lastimado no basta con unos segundos para olvidar lo sucedido.

Yugi: gracias Joey, por cierto en donde esta Tristán.

Joey: bueno el no pudo venir porque salió de viaje con su madre, pero me dijo que te dijera que siempre podrás contar con él.

David que se encontraba a lado de Yugi solo escucha la conversación entre ambos jóvenes, pero en un momento inoportuno David interrumpió la conversación entre Yugi y Joey.

David: perdonen que interrumpa su conversación, pero tenemos que comenzar a duelear para conseguir los puntos que necesitamos para llegar a la final.

Joey: disculpa por distraerlos chico - dijo mientras fijo su vista en David.

Joey al ver a David se llevo una gran sorpresa ya que pudo notar clara mente el parecido que éste tenía con Yami.

Joey: ¡aaah! No puede ser que te parezcas tanto a Yami –grito temerosamente mientras señalaba con su dedo índice a David.

Yugi: tranquilo Joey, mira te presento a mi amigo y mi nuevo compañero de duelos David Romanof Nikoláievich –dijo mientras acercaba a Joey hacia David.

Joey: mucho gusto David, y discúlpame pero es que te pareces tanto a…

David: a el hermano mayor de Yugi, lo se Yugi me dijo lo mismo cuando recién nos convertimos en un equipo.

Joey: bueno David los amigos de Yugi son mis amigos, así que bienvenido al grupo –ofreciéndole la mano.

David: gracias Joey –correspondiéndole el apretón de manos.

Yugi: oye Joey ¿Cuántos días te quedaras en la academia?

Joey: me quedare aquí hasta que termine el torneo, así que recuerda que estaré apoyándolos amigos –alegre.

Yugi y David: gracias Joey –respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Joey: bueno creo que los dejare de entretener para que comiencen con los 15 duelos a los que se tiene que enfrentar.

Yugi: de acuerdo Joey y gracias por estar siempre conmigo.

Joey: recuerda que siempre podrás contar conmigo Yugi.

David: bueno, creo es hora de comenzar con los duelos compañero –dirigiéndose a Yugi.

Yugi: cierto David.

Yugi y David: ¡It´s time to duel!

Después de aquellas palabras de ánimo, David y Yugi comenzaron a enfrentarse con varios equipos, muchos de los equipos eran fuertes pero no lo suficiente para derrotar al equipo world legends. Pasaron las horas, para entonces eran las 6:30 de la tarde y el tiempo estimado para saber quiénes serian los finalistas estaba a media hora de concluir, para esa hora David y Yugi ya habían conseguido los 145 puntos que necesitaban para pasar a la final, así que ahora solo les faltaba saber a quienes se enfrentarían en el duelo final. David se encontraba algo agotado ya que las heridas que había recibido por parte de Raymundo y sus amigos aun le eran molestas.

David: ¡aah! –tocándose la zona del hígado.

Yugi: te encentras bien David –preocupado.

David: si Yugi, no te preocupes solo necesito un poco de descanso.

Yugi: David, deberíamos reportar a Raymundo y a sus amigos sobre lo que te hicieron.

David: no Yugi, Raymundo y sus colegas creen que nos retiramos del torneo, así que le caeremos por sorpresa y derrotaremos a Raymundo en nuestro propio campo de guerra.

Yugi: pero David, y si el equipo de Raymundo no llegaran a quedar en la final como lo enfrentaras.

David: si no llegara a quedar en la final el equipo de Raymundo, lo enfrentare personalmente en un duelo individual cuando concluya el torneo, pero que quede claro que no pienso reportarlo con Shepard ya que yo mismo me encargare de enseñarle quien es David Romanof Nikoláievich.

Yugi: de acuerdo compañero.

Después de aquella conversación transcurrió media hora más, para entonces ya eran las 7:00 de la tarde y los duelos de selección para la final ya habían concluido. Seto junto el director Shepard se encargaron de reunir a todos los duelistas nuevamente en la explanada para mencionar a los finalistas del torneo Tag Forcé. Una vez que todos los duelistas se encontraban en la explanada el presidente de Kaiba corp le dirigió unas palabras a la audiencia.

Seto: la selección de los equipos para la final ya fue decida, ahora me enorgullece mencionar a los equipos finalistas, el primer equipo finalista es el equipo world legends, que está conformado por el campeón mundial del duelo de monstruos David Romanof y el legendario rey de los duelos Yugi Motou.

En ese momento David y Yugi subieron a presídium y saludaron a los profesores de la academia y a seto Kaiba en forma de agradecimiento, después de aquel acto seto Kaiba prosiguió con su discurso.

Seto: el segundo equipo finalista es el equipo Dragon's magnific's, que está conformado por Alexander Takahashi y Raymundo Castellán.

Raymundo al ver a su enemigo en la final del campeonato se enfureció demasiado, así que lo único que hizo fue subir junto con su compañero de duelos al presídium para saludar a los profesores y a uno de los organizadores del torneo en forma de agradecimiento.

Seto: bien, aquí están los dos equipos finalistas que se enfrentaran en un duelo el dia de mañana por el campeonato Tag Forcé.

Shepard: el duelo por el campeonato será mañana a las tres de la tarde en la arena de duelos de la academia, así que todos los duelistas que quieran presenciar este encuentro preséntense mañana en las gradas de la arena de duelos.

Seto: por el dia de hoy los duelos han terminado, ahora duelistas pueden retirarse a sus respectivos dormitorios a descansar.

Después de aquellas palabras todos los duelistas se retiraron de la explanada y se dirigieron a sus dormitorios correspondientes a cenar y a descansar para recuperar energía para el dia siguiente. Mientras tanto en el dormitorio de los obeliscos azules, David se encontraba haciéndole unas pequeñas mejoras a su deck.

David: bien, creo que ha llegado la hora de utilizar estas cartas –dijo mientras sostenía varias cartas y las añadía a su respectivo deck.

Al terminar, David se acostó en su cama y antes de cerrar sus ojos para conciliar el descanso dijo unas últimas palabras que iban dirigidas hacia Raymundo.

David: ahora si Raymundo, el dia de mañana te enseñare que a mí no se me vence tan fácilmente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Ending: **__Trust in you– The Offspring. http:/www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=WSQJXJSHjlQ_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	12. World Legends vs Dragon s Magnific s

_Lazos del Destino_ _**XII…World Legends vs Dragon´s Magnific´s.**_

Ya era un nuevo dia en neo domino, para entonces era 21 de diciembre y con exactitud eran las 12:30 de la tarde. Para esa hora todos los duelistas de la academia se encontraban emocionados ya que querían conocer a los nuevos campeones del campeonato Tag Forcé, pero para ello primero tendrían que enfrentarse en el duelo final el equipo World legends contra el equipo Dragon's magnific´s para decidir quién sería el nuevo equipo campeón. Mientras tanto en una de las habitaciones de los obeliscos azules se encontraban dialogando Raymundo y Alexander.

Alexander: ya estás preparado para enfrentarnos al equipo de David Romanof y Yugi Motou –dirigiéndose hacia su compañero de equipo.

Raymundo: claro que sí, pero antes que nada, el equipo World legends me pidió de favor que te dijera que si les podías realizar un pequeño favor durante el duelo.

Alexander: muy bien, pues dime de qué favor se trata Ray.

Raymundo en ese preciso momento le comenzó a contar a Alexander el supuesto favor que el equipo World legends le había pedido, pero al momento en que Alexander escucho las palabras de Raymundo se sorprendió demasiado ya que no podía creer el supuesto favor que el equipo contrincante le había propuesto.

Alexander: estas seguro que David Romanof y Yugi Motou en verdad me han pedido ese favor.

Raymundo: si Alexander.

Alexander: está bien aceptare, pero para serte sincero no me agrada la idea, pero si ese fue el favor que me pidieron lo hare.

Raymundo: perfecto, pues entonces te veré a las 2:55 de la tarde para que le demostremos al mundo quienes serán los nuevos campeones Tag Forcé.

Alexander: de acuerdo, te estaré esperando a esa hora en la arena de duelos para enfrentarnos contra el equipo world legends.

Después de aquellas palabras Raymundo se retiro de la habitación de Alexander, pero mientras abandonaba aquella habitación, éste pensaba sobre la gran mentira que le había dicho a su compañero.

Raymundo: (pensando) muy bien David, tal vez no pude deshacerme de ti de la manera agresiva, pero durante el duelo en verdad que conocerás el infierno mismo.

Mientras tanto David, Yugi y Joey se encontraban platicando tranquilamente en la habitación de David.

Joey: bien amigos, solo faltan algunas horas para su tan esperado duelo.

Yugi: si estoy muy emocionado, la verdad estoy seguro que David y yo ganaremos el campeonato.

David: eso es un hecho compañero.

Joey: bueno Yugi, quiero que conserves esto durante tu enfrentamiento –dijo mientras le daba una foto a su pequeño amigo.

Yugi recibió la fotografía y al observarla noto que era una antigua foto que Yami se había tomado con Joey antes de que su hermano muriera.

Yugi: pero Joey, esta fotografía es tuya.

Joey: pero yo te la estoy dando a ti amigo, estoy seguro que tu hermano siempre está contigo, pero esta fotografía te dará mucha suerte el dia de hoy.

Yugi: muchas gracias Joey.

Después de aquella conversación entre ambos jóvenes, David y Yugi comenzaron a planificar algunas estrategias para su enfrentamiento contra el equipo Dragon´s magnific´s, ya que solo faltaban algunas horas para el enfrentamiento entre ambos equipos.

David: bien compañero, creo que es conveniente que te diga que le hice algunas modificaciones a mi deck ayer por la noche para que no te caiga por sorpresa durante nuestro encuentro.

Yugi: ¡pero porque le hiciste modificaciones a tu deck David, si tu deck es perfecto!

David: bueno, como ya te lo había dicho anteriormente, yo no pienso dejarme vencer tan fácilmente y mucho menos contra un tramposo como lo es Raymundo Castellán.

Yugi: estoy de acuerdo contigo David, pero por lo menos deberías dejarme ver las cartas que le has agregado a tu deck para que ambos llevemos la misma estrategia.

David: discúlpame compañero, pero durante el duelo iras conociendo las cartas que le eh agregado a mi deck y a nuestra estrategia.

Yugi: está bien, solo espero que duramente nuestro duelo sepa darle un buen uso a las cartas que has agregado compañero.

David: no te preocupes Yugi, estoy seguro que sabrás utilizarlas correctamente.

Después de aquella conversación el tiempo avanzo rápidamente, que para entonces eran exactamente las 3:00 de la tarde. Para esa hora todos los duelistas de las academias que habían participado el dia anterior en el campeonato, ya se encontraban en las gradas de la arena de duelos esperando a que comenzara el tan esperado duelo entre el equipo world legends y Dragon´s magnific´s. pasaron algunos minutos y durante el pequeño transcurso de ese tiempo, el multimillonario Seto Kaiba se presento frente a todos los espectadores que se encontraban en la arena de duelos en donde se llevaría a cabo la final del torneo Tag Forcé.

Seto: sean nuevamente bienvenidos duelistas, como todos sabrán el dia de hoy presenciaremos la final del torneo Tag Forcé, para comenzar quiero dejar las reglas en claro. En primera, una vez que el duelo allá comenzado ningún profesor ni duelista puede intervenir en el duelo, en segunda, al equipo que se le sorprenda realizando cualquier tipo de trampa se le descalificara inmediatamente del torneo.

Después de que Seto Kaiba termino de decir aquellas palabras, el director de la academia de duelos prosiguió por mencionar a los equipo que habían logrado pasara a la final exitosamente.

Shepard: buen dia duelistas, es ahora de que recibamos a los equipos finalistas con gran entusiasmo.

El equipo world legends y el equipo Dragon´s magnific's ya se encontraban en la arena de duelos con sus respectivos discos de duelo y sus deck listos para el combate. Mientras tanto en las gradas los espectadores se encontraban apoyando a ambos equipos con gran entusiasmo, que mientras continuaban las aclamaciones y las porras, el profesor Shepard les dijo unas últimas palabras a los equipos finalistas.

Shepard: muy bien duelistas, ahora que han pasado con gran desempeño a la final, por medio de un duelo entre ustedes se definirá quien será el equipo que merece llevarse consigo el trofeo y el titulo Tag Forcé. Escúchenme bien ambos equipos, quiero que este encuentro sea justo y limpio y recuerden que el campo es compartido, de acuerdo –dirigiéndose a los equipos finalistas.

World legends y Dragon's magnific´s: de acuerdo director.

Después de aquellas palabras el director Shepard se retiro de la arena de duelos. Mientras que Kaiba proclamo y anuncio el inicio del duelo.

Seto: muy bien equipos, ¡Qué comience el duelo final!

Después de la orden de Seto, ambos equipos abrieron ágilmente sus discos de duelo y anunciaron el comienzo de su enfrentamiento.

World legends y Dragon's magnific's: ¡it´s time to duel!

World legends (8000 LP) – Dragon´s magnific´s (8000 LP).

El duelo dio inicio, y el primer equipo en comenzar con su turno fue el equipo Dragon´s magnific´s, iniciando con ello Raymundo Castellán.

Raymundo: bien, para comenzar colocare dos cartas boca abajo e invocare al luster dragón en modo de ataque (ATK. 1900 – DEF. 1600), Y con esto termino mi turno –cediéndole el turno a Yugi Motou.

Yugi: excelente, comenzare colocando dos cartas boca abajo e invocare a un monstruo en modo de defensa boca abajo, y para finalizar activo de mi mano la carta mágica la olla de la avaricia que me permite tomar dos cartas nuevas de mi deck y con esto finalizo con mi turno.

Alexander: mi turno, para comenzar activare de mi mano la carta mágica tornado gigante, que le permite a los jugadores subir a la mano las cartas mágicas y de trampa que se encuentran en ambas partes del campo.

David: ¡noo!

David y Alexander tomaron sus cartas mágicas y de trampa que se encontraban en el campo, dejando de esta manera libre la zona de magias y trampas de ambos equipos.

Alexander: para continuar activo de mi mano la carta mágica destrucción de las cartas, te explicare, cuando esta carta es activada ambos jugadores tenemos que descartas dos cartas de nuestra mano y enviarlas al cementerio, una vez que las dos cartas que seleccionamos han sido enviadas al cementerio, ambos tenemos que robar el mismo número de cartas que descartaremos de nuestras manos.

David no tuvo opción alguna, así que selecciono dos cartas de su mano y las mando al cementerio, y después de aquella jugada Alexander y David tomaron dos nuevas cartas de su deck.

Alexander: perfecto, ahora activo de mi mano la carta mágica espejo dragón, para fusionar desde mi cementerio a mi Dragón divino ragnarok y a mi señor de los dragones para invocar a mi bestia divina, levántate de la oscuridad mi poderoso rey dragón (ATK. 2400 – DEF. 1100).

El rey dragón apareció en el campo de batalla junto al luster dragón que se encontraba en el campo del equipo Dragon's magnific's.

Alexander: bien, antes de que pase a mi fase de batalla, invoco de mi mano a mi axe dragonaute en modo de ataque (ATK. 2000 – DEF. 1200), ¡batalla! Ahora ataca a su monstruo boca abajo mi luster dragón –ordeno.

El luster dragón ataco al monstruo boca abajo que Yugi había colocado al inicio de su turno. Aquella carta que el monstruo de Alexander destruyo se trataba del dragón kumori que tenía una defensa de mil doscientos puntos.

Alexander: perfecto, ahora mi axe dragonaute es tu turno de atacar –ordeno.

Para cuando Alexander ordeno a su segundo monstruo atacar, sus poderes psíquicos ya estaban en acción, ya que Raymundo había logrado engañar a su compañero para que utilizara sus poderes en el duelo final contra world legends, ya que eso significaría que todo ataque que recibieran por parte de Alexander les causaría un daño real. El axe dragonaute ataco directamente a los puntos de vida del equipo world legends, y eso significaría que el daño lo recibiría David Romanof.

David: (8000LP – 6000LP) ¡aaaaaaah! –grito al momento de recibir el ataque del axe dragonaute.

David al momento de recibir el ataque del axe dragonaute, comenzó a debilitarse y sus heridas empezaron a resentirse, que provocaron que David se tocara con su mano derecha la parte izquierda de su abdomen. Yugi al notar que las heridas de su compañero se resintieron, comenzó a interrogarlo ya que Yugi estaba muy preocupado por David.

Yugi: David, te encuentras bien –preocupado.

David: si compañero, no te preocupes.

Yugi: está bien David.

David: (pensando) la verdad es que no me encuentro bien, ya que ese ataque lo sentí tan real que me ha debilitado demasiado.

Alexander aun continuaba en su fase de batalla y aun le quedaba un monstruo con el que podía atacar directamente nuevamente.

Alexander: y por último, ataca mi rey dragón –ordeno.

El rey dragón ataco directamente a David, provocando que sus puntos de vida disminuyeran.

David: (6000LP – 3600LP) ¡aaaaaaaah! -grito al momento de recibir el ataque del rey dragón.

David al momento de recibir el ataque, su cuerpo se resintió que provoco que éste callera de rodillas al suelo y comenzara a emanar un poco de sangre por la boca. David no demoro demasiado tiempo en recobrar un poco de fuerzas para realizar su jugada.

David: bien Alexander ahora me toca contraatacarte, para empezar invoco de mi mano de manera especial, a Gorz el emisario de la oscuridad en modo de ataque (ATK. 2700 – DEF. 2500), te explicare sus efectos, cuando yo recibo un ataque directo y no poseo ninguna carta de mi lado del campo, Gorz puede ser invocado de manera especial desde mi mano al campo, pero cuando es invocado mediante este efecto puedo invocar desde mi deck, mano o cementerio a Kaien la emisaria de la oscuridad, así que en este caso invocare a Kaien desde mi Deck, ¡ahora muéstrate en el campo de batalla, Kaien la emisaria de la oscuridad! (ATK. 2500 – DEF. 2700).

Kaien apareció en el campo de batalla junto con Gorz el emisario de la oscuridad, ya que por el efecto de Gorz, ambos monstruos habían podido ser invocados al campo exitosamente.

Alexander: de acuerdo, entonces para finalizar con mi turno, colocare dos cartas boca abajo y por efecto de mi axe dragón cambia a modo de defensa, y con esto termino con mi turno –cediéndole el turno a David.

David: muy bien, para comenzar colocare tres cartas boca abajo e invocare a un monstruo boca abajo en modo de defensa, ahora activo de mi mano la carta mágica de la santidad, que le permite a todos los jugadores tomar cartas de sus decks hasta a completar seis cartas en la mano.

David, Yugi, Alexander y Raymundo robaron cartas de sus respectivos decks hasta que a completaron las seis cartas que indicaba la carta de la santidad.

David: perfecto, para continuar activo de mi mano la carta mágica destrucción de las cartas, que obliga a todos los jugadores a mandar las cartas de su mano al cementerio, una vez que todos los jugadores hallan mandado sus cartas al cementerio toman del deck el mismo número de cartas que enviaron al cementerio.

Ambos equipos enviaron al cementerio las cartas de sus manos, y una vez que las mandaron tomaron de sus decks el mismo número de cartas que habían descartado. En este caso Yugi, Alexander y Raymundo tenían seis cartas en sus manos, mientras que David solo poseía cinco cartas en su mano.

David: para continuar, activo de mi mano la carta mágica el sarcófago dorado, el efecto de esta carta me permite remover del juego una carta de mi deck durante dos turnos, y una vez cumplidos esos dos turnos la carta que removí del juego regresa a mi mano.

David escogió la carta que removería por dos turnos, y una vez que la selecciono barajeo nuevamente su deck y continuo con su siguiente jugada.

David: ¡batalla! Kaien ataca al axe dragonaute que se encuentra en modo defensivo –ordeno.

Kaien ataco al axe dragonaute y lo destruyo, pero sin en cambio el equipo Dragon´s magnific´s no recibió daño alguno ya que el axe dragonaute se encontraba en modo de defensa.

David: perfecto, ahora Gorz ataca al rey dragón –ordeno.

Gorz ataco al rey dragón que se encontraba en modo de ataque, provocando que los puntos de vida del equipo Dragon´s magnific´s disminuyeran.

Alexander: (8000LP -7700LP) ¡aaaaaaah! –se quejo al momento de recibir el daño.

David: termino mi turno.

El campo se encontraba de la siguiente manera, el equipo world legends contaba con tres cartas boca abajo sin olvidar a los tres monstruos que se encontraban en su lado del campo. Mientras que el equipo Dragon´s magnific's, solo contaba con dos cartas boca abajo sin olvidar al luster dragón que se encontraba de su lado del campo en modo de ataque. Y en el cementerio de cada uno de los equipos la situación se encontraba de la siguiente manera, el equipo world legends contaba con tres cartas de tipo dragón en el cementerio, mientras que en el cementerio del equipo Dragon´s magnific´s contaba con cinco cartas de tipo dragón, dando en total por el cementerio de ambos equipos ocho cartas de tipo dragón.

CONTINUARA…..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Ending: **__The Noose - The Offspring. http:/www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=GzTJMSTtsQ8_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	13. ¡Victory Dark Paladin!

_Lazos del Destino_ _**XIII… ¡Victory Dark Paladin!**_

El duelo se encontraba muy reñido, ya que ambos equipos daban todo por el todo en el duelo final por el campeonato Tag Forcé. El turno de David ya había concluido, así que ahora el duelo continuaría con el turno de Raymundo Castellán.

Raymundo: mi turno, comenzare por descartar de mi mano a tres de mis monstruos más poderosos para poder invocar al campo de batalla a mi fiel dragón , ¡muéstrate al campo de batalla mi preciado dragón montage! (ATK. 7200 – DEF. 0), te explicare el efecto de mi dragón, para empezar, mi monstruo no puede ser invocado si no descarto a tres monstruos de mi mano, y dependiendo del nivel de cada uno de los monstruos que envía al cementerio, mi dragón montage recibe trescientos puntos de ataque por cada uno de sus niveles, así que como veras, yo envié a tres monstruos al cementerio cuyo nivel por cada uno de ellos es ocho, así que por justa razón mi dragón montage recibe un ataque de siete mil doscientos puntos.

Yugi y David: ¡imposible! –sorprendidos.

Raymundo: claro que es posible, ¡batalla! Ataca a Kaien mi poderoso dragón montage –ordeno.

Cuando el dragón montage estaba a punto de atacar a Kaien, Yugi activo una de las cartas boca abajo que David había colocado durante su turno.

Yugi: activo de mi campo la carta trampa la llamada del terremoto, te explicare su efecto, solo puedo activar esta carta cuando mis oponentes u oponente declara un ataque con alguno de sus monstruos, cuando esta carta es activada, el poseedor de la carta re direcciona el objetivo de ataque, así que ¡dragón montage, ataca a el luster dragón de tu amo!

El dragón montage obedeció la orden de Yugi, provocando con ello un gran daño en los puntos de vida del equipo Dragon's magnific´s, ya que el luster dragón fue destruido.

Raymundo: (7700LP – 2400LP) ¡noooooo! –grito.

Yugi: muy bien Raymundo, ahora si puedes continuar con tu turno.

Raymundo: ni creas que nos vencerán tan fácilmente, así que para finalizar colocare una carta mas boca abajo en el campo y con ello termino con mi turno.

Yugi: excelente, para comenzar colocare dos cartas boca abajo y activare de mi mano la carta mágica cambio de almas, te explicare, yo puedo seleccionar uno de los monstruos de mi oponente durante este turno como objetivo de un tributo, pero a cambio yo no puedo entrar a mi fase de batalla durante el turno en que esta carta fue activada, así que selecciono al dragón montage como objetivo del efecto de mi carta mágica.

Raymundo no pudo realizar nada para contrarrestar la carta mágica de Yugi, ya que por el momento no tenía las cartas necesaria para realizar su jugada.

Yugi: para continuar, tributo a tu dragón montage y a mi Kaien la emisaria de la oscuridad, para invocar al fiel compañero de mi hermano mayor, ¡muéstrate poderoso mago oscuro! (ATK. 2500 – DEF. 2100).

El mago oscuro apareció en el campo de batalla, mostrando con ellos todo el poder mágico que poseía como un hechicero único en su tipo.

Alexander: es todo un honor tener frente a mí al legendario mago oscuro del rey de los juego Yami Motou, pero eso no significa que nos dejaremos vencer por ustedes.

Yugi: ¡gracias Alexander! Pero no creo que tengas la necesidad de rendirte, ya que David y yo ganaremos limpiamente este torneo, pero por el momento ya es tiempo de que finalice con mi turno –cediéndole el turno a Alexander.

Alexander: muy bien Yugi, para comenzar activo de mi mano la carta mágica polimerización, para fusionar desde mi mano a mi señor de los dragones y a mi dragón divino ragnarok para invocar a mi bestia de la oscuridad, ¡muéstrate mi rey dragón! (ATK. 2400 – DEF. 1100).

Un nuevo rey dragón apareció en el campo de batalla, dándole con ello una gran ventaja al equipo Dragon's magnific´s.

Alexander: para continuar, descarto de mi mano a tres de mis monstruos para invocar al campo de batalla a un viejo amigo, ¡muéstrate al campo de batalla dragón montage! (ATK. 3600 – DEF. 0)

David: vaya, así que has invocado nuevamente al dragón montage, pero esta vez con menor ataque.

Alexander: si, te explicare porque, como ya sabes mi dragón recibe puntos de ataque dependiendo de los niveles de los tres monstruos que envié al cementerio, en esta ocasión yo descarte a tres monstruos de nivel bajo ya que sus niveles fueron cuatro, cinco y tres.

David: si recuerdo bien, tu monstruo gana trescientos puntos de ataque por cada uno de los niveles de tus monstruos descartados, así que por justa razón ahora tu dragón montage solo posee tres mil seiscientos puntos de ataque.

Alexander: exactamente David.

David: muy bien Alexander, entonces continúa con tu siguiente jugada.

Alexander: muy bien, ¡batalla! Ataca a Gorz mi poderoso dragón montage –ordeno.

Cuando el dragón montage estaba a punto de atacar a Gorz, David activo una de las cartas boca abajo que se encontraban en su lado del campo.

David: activo de mi campo la carta trampa ataque negado, te explicare su efecto, cuando mi oponente declara algún ataque con alguno de sus monstruos, el daño de ese monstruo se vuelve cero a demás de que automáticamente se termina la fase de batalla de mi oponente.

El dragón montage continuo con su ataque, pero por el efecto de la carta trampa que David había activado el ataque no le causaría daño alguno en los puntos de vida del equipo, pero sin en cambio, el ataque del dragón montage le causaría un gran daño físico a David ya que los poderes psíquicos de Alexander aun continuaban activos.

David: (3600LP) ¡aaaaaaaah! –grito al momento de recibir el ataque.

David recibió el ataque valerosamente pero su cuerpo no logro soportar el llameante ataque del dragón montage, provocando con ello que sus heridas le causaran un dolor insoportable que le impedían realizar cualquier tipo de movimiento corporal. La señorita Fontaine quien sabía las condiciones físicas de David Romanof, al verlo en tales condiciones comenzó a preocuparse por la salud del joven ruso, ya que ella sabía perfectamente que si el recibía un ataque mas como el que acababa de recibir, su herida podría convertirse en una hemorragia interna que podría causarle su propia muerte. David aun continuaba intentado tomar el control de su propio cuerpo, pero cada vez que lo intentaba sus heridas se lo impedían, hasta que llego a un momento en donde su propio cuerpo demostró una gran debilidad, provocando con ello que éste callera de rodillas al suelo y comenzara a emanar sangre de una manera algo excesiva por la boca. La señorita Fontaine al notar el grado de peligro en el que se encontraba David no dudo en acudir a Seto Kaiba para exigirle la anulación del duelo.

Fonda Fontaine: ¡Seto Kaiba, tiene que detener el duelo inmediatamente! –exigió demasiado preocupada.

Seto: usted escucho las reglas señorita Fontaine, nadie puede intervenir en este duelo ni siquiera yo –serio.

Fonda Fontaine: este es un asunto importante, el joven Romanof sufrió una gran herida en la zona del hígado a causa de varios golpes que recibió, yo le advertí que no debía participar en este duelo porque su herida podría resentirse, pero él no quiso obedecerme.

Seto: si no quiso escuchar sus advertencias no es mi problema, el decidió arriesgarse y sabía perfectamente las consecuencias que podría sufrir durante el duelo, a demás que pueden causarle un inofensivo duelo de monstruos.

Fonda Fontaine: se equivoca Seto Kaiba, Alexander está ocupando sus poderes Psíquicos contra David Romanof y eso le está causando un gran daño físico, esto se ha convertido en mas que un simple juego de cartas y si no lo dentemos David Romanof podría morir a causa de una hemorragia interna – exaltada.

Seto: discúlpeme, pero yo no eh impuesto las reglas –serio.

La señorita Fontaine por el momento no pudo hacer nada más que esperar a que el duelo terminara para poderle dar ayuda médica a David. Mientras tanto en la arena de duelos la situación para David se había complicado ya que con trabajos podía mantenerse despierto.

David: tengo que soportar un poco mas –pensó débilmente.

Yugi al ver a su compañero en tal condición se acerco a él para dirigirle unas palabras.

Yugi: discúlpame David, yo se que tú querías ganarle a Raymundo en este duelo, pero lo más importante en este momento es tu salud.

David: ¿Qué planeas hacer Yugi?

Yugi: rendirme, si no lo recuerdas, el dia en que Raymundo y su pandilla te golpearon yo accedí a continuar participando con la condición de que si yo veía que los duelos afectaban tu salud, yo sería el primero en rendirme para protegerte –dijo mientras suspendía en el aire su mano derecha para colocarla en la parte superior de su disco de duelo.

David: ni te atrevas Yugi Motou, aun hay una última esperanza para que ganemos en mi próximo turno, por favor no te rindas –suplicando.

Yugi: discúlpame David.

David: ¡si lo haces te odiare por el resto de mis días! –molesto.

Yugi al momento de escuchar las amenazadoras palabras de David, alejo lentamente su mano del disco de duelo y miro seriamente a su compañero.

David: escúchame bien Yugi, te juro que si no gano en mi próximo turno te rindes tan pronto finalice con mi turno, pero por favor tan solo dame una última oportunidad.

Yugi: de acuerdo compañero.

David: ¡gracias Yugi! –mientras se levantaba del suelo con un poco de debilidad en el cuerpo.

Ambos equipos eran fuertes ya que ninguno planeaba en darse por vencido, pero sin embargo, David solo tenía una oportunidad para ganarle a el equipo Dragon's magnific´s en su próximo turno, ya que por su propia salud había realizado un convenio con su compañero. Mientras tanto el duelo aun continuaba su rumbo, ya que aun era el turno de Alexander Takahashi.

Alexander: termino mi turno –cediéndole el turno a David.

David: (pensando) solo tengo una oportunidad, por favor corazón de las cartas guía mi camino hacia la victoria.

Después de aquel pensamiento, David tomo la primer carta del tope de su deck y al observar la carta que había adquirido su mirada cambio repentinamente, ya que al parecer había obtenido la carta que lo elevaría a la victoria.

David: perfecto, para comenzar regresa del olvido mi carta de polimerización, ya que esa fue la carta que removí durante dos turnos por efecto del sarcófago dorado –anuncio mientras colocaba la carta de polimerización en su mano.

Yugi se sorprendió demasiado al escuchar la carta que su compañero había removido durante dos turnos, ya que el llego a pensar que la carta que David había removido había sido alguna carta de destrucción.

Yugi: David, ¿porque escogiste polimerización y no otra carta?

David: tranquilo Yugi, yo te prometí que ganaría en este turno y eso es lo que pienso hacer.

Yugi: de acurdo David.

David: muy bien, para continuar activo de mi mano la carta mágica tormenta fuerte, para destruir todas las cartas mágicas y de trampas en el campo de ambos equipos.

La magia activada por David destruyo las cartas boca abajo de ambos equipos, dejando con ello a dos monstruos en el campo de batalla por cada uno de los equipos.

David: para continuar activo de mi mano la carta mágica polimerización, para fusionar a mi buster blader y al mago oscuro de Yugi para invocar a mi fiel guardián, ¡muéstrate Paladin oscuro! (ATK. 12900 – DEF. 2400).

Al momento en que David convoco al Paladin oscuro, Yugi comenzó a tener una pequeña visión que relacionaba a su hermano mayor con aquel monstruo que David había convocado al campo de batalla. En ese preciso instante la visión real de Yugi comenzó a cambiar radicalmente, ya que en su mirada ya no veía a David como su compañero de duelos, si no a quien el veía ahora como su compañero de duelos era a su difunto hermano Yami Motou.

Alexander y Raymundo: ¡es imposible que tu monstruo tenga tantos puntos de ataque!

David: claro que no es imposible, te explicare porque, mi monstruo cuenta con dos habilidades especiales y una de ellas es que recibe quinientos puntos de ataque por cada monstruo de tipo dragón en el campo y en el cementerio de ambos jugadores, que en este caso seria de ambos equipos, si no mal recuerdo ustedes tienen quince dragones en su cementerio y dos dragones en el campo.

Raymundo: pero aun así no salen bien las cuentas, ya que tu monstruo tendría que tener un ataque de diez mil cuatrocientos y no de doce mil novecientos.

David: mi Paladin oscuro tendría el ataque que tu mencionas si contáramos solo los dragones de tu campo y cementerio, pero resulta que nosotros también poseemos dragones en el campo santo, que para ser exactos son tres monstruos de tipo dragón que descansan en nuestro cementerio, y si quieres saber cómo llegaron ahí deberías empezar por responderse ustedes mismo.

Alexander: si no recuerdo mal, al dragón kumori de Yugi lo destruimos en batalla cuando estaba boca abajo, y a los otros dos los has de haber descartado cuando activaste la carta mágica de destrucción de las cartas, cierto David.

David: estas en lo correcto, pero ya es hora de concluir con este duelo, para continuar activo de mi mano la carta mágica difusión de movimiento ondulatorio, te explicare su efecto, para poder activar esta carta debo de tener a un monstruo de tipo hechicero de nivel siete o más en mi campo de batalla, y por efecto de mi carta mágica ese hechicero pueda atacar a todos los monstruos que controlen mis oponentes, sin olvidar de que tengo que pagar mil puntos de vida por la activación de mi carta mágica.

World legends (3600LP – 2600LP).

David: ¡batalla! Ataca a todos los monstruos del equipo Dragon's magnific's mi poderoso Paladin oscuro – ordeno.

El Paladin oscuro obedeció la orden de David, provocando con ello la victoria del duelo para el equipo world legends y la destrucción de los dos monstruos que poseía el equipo Dragon's magnific´s.

Alexander: (2400LP – 0LP) ¡aaaah! –grito al momento en que los puntos de vida de su equipo quedaron en cero.

Yugi: ¡bien hecho hermano!

David: por millonésima vez Yugi, ya te dije que yo nos soy tu hermano.

Cuando Yugi escucho las palabras de su compañero recobro la verdadera visión de la realidad, y en ese preciso momento se percato de que David había ganado el campeonato Tag Forcé y no su difunto hermano mayor. Después de que Yugi recobro la conciencia, comenzó a recordar un pequeño fragmento de su niñez que involucraba al buster blader, al mago oscuro y al Paladin oscuro.

Yugi: cómo es posible que David sea dueño del Paladin oscuro y del buster blader, si se suponía que mi padrino había creado esas cartas solo para mí y mi hermano, pero cuando Yami murió en aquel incendio, el buster blader y el Paladin oscuro desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra para siempre junto con él, supongo que mi padrino Pegasus ah hecho replicas de el mago oscuro, buster blader y del Paladin oscuro después de la muerte Yami –pensó.

Yugi esta mas confundido que nunca, pero en un momento imprevisto David interrumpió los pensamientos de Yugi.

David: ¡hemos ganado compañero!

Yugi: por supuesto David –alegre.

El cuerpo de David se resintió nuevamente que provoco que éste callera de rodillas al suelo, la señorita al ver nuevamente la debilidad del cuerpo de David no dudo en darle ayuda médica de inmediata.

Fonda Fontaine: déjeme revisarlo joven Romanof –preocupada.

David: por supuesto señorita.

La profesora Fontaine comenzó a revisar a David, y para su fortuna, David no había sufrido ninguna hemorragia interna. Yugi al escuchar que su compañero estaba bien comenzó a sentir una gran tranquilidad en su corazón que sintió la necesidad de abrazas fuertemente a David.

Yugi: me alegra que estés bien –abrazando a David.

David: tranquilo Yugi, estoy perfectamente bien.

Pasaron algunos minutos y el líder de kaiba corps ahora pasaría a premiar al equipo merecedor del título Tag Forcé.

Seto: el campeonato al fin ah terminado, bien hecho equipos, pero ahora pasare a premiar a el equipo campeón.

Shepard: ambos equipos han demostrado ser de los mejores equipos del mundo después del el gran equipo legendario Kings of games, pero el dia de hoy el equipo world legends demostró ser el equipo que merece el nuevo título Tag Forcé.

Seto: ¡felicidades equipo world legends! –entregándole a David y a Yugi la copa Tag Forcé.

David y Yugi recibieron con gran entusiasmo la copa Tag Forcé, y después de unos segundos ambos jóvenes levantaron la copa para anunciar que eran los nuevos campeones mundiales. Cuando David y Yugi levantaron la copa, los amigos de David y Yugi comenzaron a aclamar sus nombres junto con los demás duelistas que se encontraban en la arena de duelos.

Mientras que en la arena de duelos se escuchaban las aclamaciones y los aplausos para ambos equipos, Alexander se acerco a David y a Yugi para felicitarlos por su extraordinaria victoria.

Alexander: ¡felicidades David Romanof! –ofreciéndole la mano.

David: muchas gracias Alexander, jamás había luchado contra un contrincante tan fuerte como tú y mucho menos que fuera psíquico –correspondiéndole el apretón de manos.

Alexander: si, Raymundo me lo dijo y por esa razón decidí aceptar el favor que tú y Yugi me encomendaron.

David y Yugi: a que te refieres con que decidiste aceptar el favor que te encomendamos, si nosotros jamás te hicimos ninguna petición –sorprendidos.

Alexander: claro que si, Raymundo me dijo que ustedes jamás habían experimentado un duelo con un duelista psíquico, y que ustedes querían que les hiciera el favor de utilizar mis poderes contra ustedes en el duelo.

David: jamás le dijimos nada a Raymundo, a demás de que nosotros ni siquiera sabíamos que tenías poderes psíquicos.

Alexander: ahora que lo recuerdo, el único que sabía que tenía poderes psíquicos era Raymundo, y yo como todo un ingenuo caí en su estúpida trampa.

David en ese momento se molesto demasiado con Raymundo, que decidió acercarse a su némesis para hablar con él cara a cara.

David: porque rayos le mentiste a tu compañero –molesto.

Raymundo: ¡porque te odio David Romanof, por tu culpa estoy en el peor rango de la academia!

Cuando el profesor Shepard escucho las palabras de Raymundo lo miro seriamente e intervino en la conversación de ambos jóvenes.

Shepard: con que usted fue quien golpeo al joven Romanof, a demás de que engaño a su compañero para que ocupara sus poderes psíquicos contra sus oponentes el dia de hoy.

Raymundo: si fui yo, hay algún problema con eso –molesto.

Shepard: claro que si Raymundo castellán, yo no acepto ese tipo de comportamiento en mi academia, así que por favor mañana que salgamos de vacaciones toma todas sus pertenencias y abandona para siempre esta academia.

Raymundo: pero profesor.

Shepard: es mi última palabra joven castellán, así que con su permiso.

El profesor Shepard se retiro de aquel lugar junto con David, Yugi y Alexander sin decir palabra alguna.

Alexander: lamento tanto haber utilizado mis poderes psíquicos contra ustedes chico –con la mirada mirando hacia el suelo.

Yugi: no te preocupes Alexander, tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

David: exactamente amigo, así que relájate porque tú eres un gran duelista y me divertí mucho combatiendo contra ti.

Alexander: muchas gracias amigos.

Joey: ya basta de agradecimientos y mejor prepárense para la fotografía grupal.

Zane: Joey tiene mucha razón, así que todos reúnanse para la fotografía.

David, Yugi, Joey y todos los amigos que David y Yugi habían hecho durante su transcurso en la academia de duelos, posaron para la fotografía del recuerdo del campeonato Tag Forcé, gritando con ello todos en coro ¡champions friends!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Ending:**_ _Lightning Rod __**–**__ The Offspring. http:/www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=4yg_ZsRF9qM_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	14. Una pequeña libertad

_Lazos del Destino_XIV… Una pequeña libertad.

Ya era un nuevo dia en neo domino, para entonces era 22 de diciembre. Ese mismo dia todos los alumnos de la academia que viajarían a tomar sus vacaciones fuera de la academia, se encontraban empacando todas sus pertenencias para ir a sus hogares a visitar a sus familias. David quien se encontraba en su habitación empacando para partir a Rusia, no quería volver a su hogar ya que por primera vez el se sentía con una maravillosa libertad.

David: daría todo lo que fuera a cambio de que no volviera a Moscú –pensó mientras continuaba empacando sus pertenencias.

Pasaron algunos minutos para que David terminara de empacar. Una vez que concluyo comenzó a recordar la gran felicidad que sintió durante su estancia en la academia, ya que había conocido a grandes amigos y aun verdadero compañero. David en verdad se negaba a regresar a su hogar, pero él no podía evitarlo, así que no tuvo otra opción, más que dirigirse a la habitación de su compañero para despedirse de una buena vez de él. Yugi quien aun se encontraba empacando escucho que alguien llamaba a su puerta, y a los pocos segundos de que Yugi escucho aquel penetrante sonido acudió a ver de quien se trataba, al momento de abrir la puerta de su alcoba se llevo una gran sorpresa, ya que David tenía una mirada perturbadora.

David: hola compañero, eh venido a despedirme de ti ya que hoy mismo volveré a Rusia –tristemente.

Yugi: ¡por favor David no te vayas! –suplicando.

David: discúlpame, pero tú mismo leíste que mis padres quieren que vuelva a Moscú.

Yugi: ¡no puedes irte! –grito.

David: yo no quiero marcharme, pero tengo que volver a mi hogar si quiero volver a la academia terminando las vacaciones –nostálgico.

Yugi: David, por favor no te vayas tan pronto, la verdad es que quiero que pases la navidad conmigo y mi familia.

David: en verdad Yugi –sorprendido.

Yugi: si, le mande una carta a mi madre hace unos días contándole sobre ti y de los buenos amigos que ahora somos, le comente que yo quería invitarte a compartir la noche buena con nosotros y ella estuvo más que de acuerdo, así que de ti depende si aceptas nuestra invitación o no.

David: por supuesto que acepto, jamás había pasado la navidad con alguien más que no fuera mi familia, pero como le diré a mis padres que no podre llegar a casa para esa fecha, y la cuestión es que no sé qué pretexto inventarle a mis padres para que me dejen permanecer en domino por lo menos tres días más.

Yugi: simplemente diles que estarás en mi casa porque yo te invite.

David: no conoces de lo capaces que son mis padres, si yo les digo que me quedare contigo tomarían el primer vuelo para venir por mí, y lo peor de todo es que ya no me permitirían volver a la academia de duelos.

Yugi: pero puedes asegurarle a tus padres que estarás a salvo con mi familia.

David: lo sé, pero mis padres no quieren que permanezca en domino, de hecho ellos me permitieron venir a estudiar a la academia con la condición de que me alejara lo mas que pudiera de neo domino.

Yugi: entonces eso significa que prefieres volverá tu hogar cierto –tristemente.

David: te equivocas Yugi, es la primera vez que me siento con la libertad de tomar el rumbo de mi propio destino, así que acepto tu invitación.

Yugi: estas seguro David, no quiero que por mi culpa tus padres te prohíban volver a la academia.

David: no te preocupes Yugi, si llegara a suceder lo que tú dices jamás podría arrepentirme de haberme quedado contigo, además le diré a mis padres una pequeña mentira para poderme quedar contigo tres días.

Yugi: de acuerdo compañero –alegre.

David: pero solo hazme un pequeño favor Yugi.

Yugi: claro David, que favor quieres que te haga.

David: podrías prestarme el teléfono de tu casa, para avisarle a mis padres sobre mi estancia en domino.

Yugi: claro, te lo prestare tan pronto estemos en mi casa –sonriéndole.

David: ¡gracias Yugi!

Después de aquella conversación David y Yugi salieron de aquella habitación para despedirse de sus amigos de la academia. Una vez que se despidieron abordaron el primer crucero que los llevaría de vuelta a neo city domino. Una vez que llegaron a su destino David y Yugi caminaron por las calles de la ciudad hasta que llegaron a la casa de la familia Motou.

Yugi: madre, abuelito ya hemos llegado –anuncio por los pasillos de su hogar.

La señora Motou al escuchar la voz de Yugi acudió a recibirlos con los brazos abiertos, pero cuando se acerco al corredor de la casa se sorprendió al ver al acompañante de Yugi, ya que noto el sorprendente parecido que David tenia con Yami.

David: buenas tardes señora, es un placer conocerla –educadamente.

Zora: ¡es imposible que te parezcas tanto a uno de mis hijos! –sorprendida.

David: lo sé, Yugi me dijo lo mismo que usted, y disculpe por no haberme presentado desde un principio, yo soy David Romanof Nikoláievich.

Zora: es un placer joven Romanof.

La madre aun continuaba observando detalladamente a David, hasta que sus pensamientos y su fija mirada hacia David fueron interrumpidos por su padre.

Solomón: vaya creo que al fin ha llegado mi nieto con nuestro invitado –dijo mientras se dirigía a el corredor de la casa.

Cuando finalmente Solomón llego al corredor se llevo la misma sorpresa que su hija, ya que en verdad ellos no creían que lo que Yugi les había contado en su última carta fuera verdad.

Solomón: Dios mío pero si eres idéntico a mi nieto, que en paz descanse.

David: eso no sabría respondérselo señor Motou, muchos han llegado a mencionar de que tengo un gran parecido con Yami Motou, pero en realidad yo no sé si lo tenga, y por cierto es un placer conocerlo yo soy…

Solomón: David Romanof Nikoláievich, Yugi nos conto sobre ti en la última carta que nos escribió.

Zora: exactamente David, nuestro Yugi nos conto mucho sobre ti.

Solomón: pero que descorteses hemos actuado, adelante estás en tu humilde casa David.

David: muchas gracias.

David, Yugi y su familia se adentraron al interior de la casa hasta que llegaron a una pequeña sala. Después de aquel acto Zora y Solomón se dirigieron a la cocina para ofrecerles un refrigerio a los chicos.

David: disculpa Yugi, podrías prestarme tu teléfono para llamarle a mis padres –apenado.

Yugi: claro que si David.

David: ¡gracias! –nervioso.

David tomo la bocina del teléfono y comenzó a marcar el número telefónico de su casa. Una vez que el número fue marcado, la llamada de David fue respondida por el mayordomo de la familia Romanof.

Mayordomo: casa de la familia Romanof –educadamente.

David: hola Gilbert podrías comunicarme con mis padres.

Mayordomo: claro joven Romanof, enseguida se los comunico.

David: spasiba Gilbert.

El mayordomo de la casa Romanof les transfirió la llamada a los señores de la casa. Una vez que los padres del joven tomaron la llamada de su hijo, activaron el altavoz para que ambos pudieran escucharan las palabras David.

Kaisa: mi pequeño David ¿como estas?

David: muy bien, pero el motivo de mi llamada es solo para avisarles que tengo que quedarme algunos días más en neo domino.

Kaisa y Anthony: ¡¿Qué?

David: lo que escucharon, los boletos para viajar a Rusia se agotaron por las vacaciones de invierno, y lo único que pude hacer fue reservar el boleto de avión para el veinticinco de diciembre.

Anthony: pero es demasiado tiempo hijo mío.

David: lo sé, pero solo pudieron hacerme la reservación del boleto para ese dia.

Kaisa: pero en donde te quedaras.

David: no te preocupes madre, me quedare en un hotel de la ciudad.

Anthony: está bien hijo mío, estaremos esperándote con los brazos abiertos, pero debes recordad la promesa que nos hiciste antes de marcharte, de acuerdo.

David: estoy muy consiente de ello padre.

Kaisa: cuídate mucho mi niño, te amamos con todo nuestro corazón.

David. Yo también los amo y por favor cuídense mucho.

Anthony: (1) do svidaniya hijo mío.

Después de aquellas palabras David, se retiro la bocina del teléfono y finalizo con la llamada telefónica.

Yugi: que fue lo que te dijeron tus padres David.

David: me creyeron Yugi, así que estaré en domino contigo tres días –alegre.

Yugi: ¡excelente!

Después de la pequeña conversación de ambos jóvenes, Zora y Solomón salieron de la cocina con una charola repleta de bocadillos para los chicos. Una vez que entraron nuevamente a la sala y colocaron los bocadillos junto con las bebidas en la pequeña mesita que se encontraba en la sala, tomaron asiento para conocer más a fondo a David.

Zora: bueno David, cuéntanos de ti para conocerte un poco más.

David: bueno es que no tengo mucho que contar.

Zora: claro que sí.

David: no, lo que sucede es que yo perdí la memoria aproximadamente hace siete años, no recuerdo quien era, que me gustaba, ni quiénes eran mis amigos, lo único que recuerdo es que jamás olvide como jugar duelo de monstruos.

Solomón: entonces tú ya practicabas duelo de monstruos desde antes de que perdieras la memoria, cierto.

David: supongo que sí, pero a mis padres no les gusta que juegue duelo de monstruos, pero siempre que les pregunto porque razón no quieren que juegue, siempre me evaden el tema.

Zora: ¿Qué hacías en Moscú antes de entrar a estudiar a la academia de duelos?

David: participaba en torneos, mis padres no querían que jugara duelo de monstruos, pero no pudieron negarme esa satisfacción que sentía cada vez que competía contra los demás duelistas, actualmente yo soy el campeón mundial del duelo de monstruos, tengo entendido que me convertí en el campeón mundial un año después de que el campeón mundial Yami Motou murió.

Solomón: Exactamente David, yo soy seguidor del duelo de monstruos desde sus inicios y me entere de que tu habías sido capaz de ganar el título de campeón mundial durante seis años consecutivos.

David: si, hasta la fecha eh sabido defender mi título. Pero a mis padres no les da mucha alegría de que sea el campeón mundial, de hecho ellos quieren que me aparte de ese mundo para siempre, pero yo no puedo abandonarlo, simplemente no puedo dejar atrás los pocos recuerdos que tengo sobre mí.

Zora: me recuerdas tanto a mi Yami, el era igual que tu, pero dime que te han dicho tus padres sobre ti.

David: dicen que yo siempre eh sido muy listo, educado y muy alegre, que siempre me gusto el duelo de monstruos, pero que a causa de ese juego ellos me perdieron. Esas palabras jamás se las eh comprendido y me niegan la explicación con cosas absurdas.

Solomón: eso es demasiado raro, pero llegara el dia en que te lo dirán.

David: eso espero señor Solomón.

Zora: dime y que mas hacías en Rusia.

David: bueno a demás de que participaba en torneos, yo practicaba varios deportes, ya que mis padres me obligaban, no es por presumir ni nada de eso, pero mis padres dicen que yo soy un joven de linaje, de dinero y de un gran prestigio por llevar el apellido Romanof, y que por esa razón debo saber de todo.

Zora: es bueno saber de todo, pero también es malo que los padres no tomen en cuenta los sentimientos de sus hijos.

David: lo sé, pero son mis padres y debo obedecerles.

Zora: mi Yami al igual que Yugi sabían varios idiomas desde muy pequeños, cuando Yami tenía diez años de edad, el ya sabía hablar y leer perfectamente el ruso, el japonés, el ingles y el español, mi pequeño niño era tan inteligente al igual que Yugi.

David: wooow, yo no sabía que Yugi supiera tantos idiomas.

Yugi: si, yo sé hablar los mismos idiomas que hablaba mi hermano, solo que a diferencia de Yami, yo tarde mucho tiempo en dominar bien el ruso.

David: cuando yo tenía diez años, que fue la edad a la que yo perdí la memoria, yo también ya dominaba los mismos idiomas que su hijo mayor, que para ser sincero también es una de las pocas cosas que recuerdo de mi pasado.

Zora: cada vez que hablas me recuerdas mas y mas a mi Yami, pero por desgracia el falleció hace siete años.

David: lo sé y lo lamento tanto, era como le decía a Yugi durante nuestra estancia en la academia, el destino quiso enseñarnos una lección.

Solomón: una lección, a que te refieres.

David: a que yo perdí la memoria exactamente el mismo dia en que su hijo mayor murió.

Zora y Solomón al escuchar las palabras que David había dicho se sorprendieron demasiado, ya que no podía ser cierto que David y Yami tuvieran muchas similitudes y que además ese mismo dia, el destino allá decidido cambiar el rumbo de dos destinos muy diferentes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

do svidaniya – Hasta pronto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Ending:**_ _Million Miles Away __**–**__ The Offspring. http:/www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=X9lGq4mNYug_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	15. El nacimiento de un nuevo destino

_Lazos del Destino_XV… El nacimiento de un nuevo destino.

Las horas transcurrían rápidamente de aquel atardecer del 22 de diciembre, David y la familia de Yugi para entonces ya habían concluido con su conversación justamente una hora antes de que el reloj marcara las 6:00 de la tarde. Después de que David concluyera su conversación con la familia Motou, Yugi y David se dedicaron a jugar videojuegos para demostrarse el uno al otro quien era el mejor con los juegos de video de carreras de autos.

David: jajá, ni pienses que me ganaras Yugi –dijo sin despegar su vista de la carrera.

Yugi: déjame decirte que nadie me ha podido ganar en las carreras de automóviles.

David: pues eso lo veremos compañero.

Ambos jóvenes continuaban jugando, hasta que llego la última vuelta de su carrera por la copa de oro en el video juego.

David: esta es la vuelta final –manejando el control del play station.

Yugi: si, pero recuerda que en esta vuelta yo te demostrare que soy el mejor –dijo mientras apretaba velozmente los botones del control

La carrera entre ambos jóvenes se encontraba bastante reñida, hasta que ambos jóvenes concluyeron la carrera con la victoria de Yugi.

Yugi: ¡gane!

David: ¡felicitaciones Yugi! me has demostrado que eres excelente en este tipo de juegos.

Yugi: ¡gracias David! Pero recuerda que yo te advertí que ni mi propio hermano me ha podido ganar.

David: si, ya lo eh comprobado, pero aunque me ganaste justamente me divertí demasiado.

Yugi: yo también me divertí demasiado, tenía tiempo que no jugaba de esta manera con alguien, pero que te parece si jugamos otro.

David: si claro.

Después de aquel juego, David y Yugi continuaron jugando hasta que el reloj anuncio las 9:30 de la noche. Durante el transcurso de esa hora, la madre de Yugi llamo al comedor a los chicos para que cenaran algo antes de irse a descansar.

Zora: papa, Yugi y David es hora de cenar.

David y Yugi al escuchar la orden se presentaron al comedor. Después de aquel acto pasaron algunos minutos para que todos se reunieran en la mesa, y una vez que todos se encontraban en el comedor cenando, David miraba con gran alegría y ternura a su alrededor, ya que aun no podía creer que estuviera lejos de su hogar.

David: (pensando) es extraño, pero jamás me había sentido tan alegre, que de hecho siento como si estuviera en casa –mientras masticaba sus alimentos.

Una hora después, David junto con la familia Motou concluyeron con sus alimentos, que al terminar se retiraron del comedor y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Yugi: David, tu dormirás en mi habitación, mientras que yo dormiré en el cuarto de huéspedes.

David: cómo crees Yugi, yo dormiré en el cuarto de huéspedes.

Zora: claro que no David, tu eres nuestro invitado y seria una descortesía de nuestra parte.

Solomón: eso es muy cierto David, así que acepta la invitación de Yugi.

David: está bien, solo para no ser descortés.

Después de aquella conversación, cada quien se adentro a sus respectivos dormitorios. Yugi estaba muy feliz por la compañía de David, que él no quería desperdiciar ningún momento de diversión junto a su compañero, pero por el momento Yugi estaba un poco agotado por el viaje, así que lo único que hiso fue acostarse en la cama y cerrar sus ojos para descansar.

Pasaron algunos minutos para que Yugi comenzara a soñar. En el sueño Yugi se veía junto a David riendo a carcajadas, hasta que de pronto ambos jóvenes se encontraba en un panorama ardiente que era provocado por la misma oscuridad de un niño de diez años de edad.

Yugi: de que se trata todo esto –preocupado.

Después de aquellas palabras, una voz desconocida comenzó a surgir del fuego anunciándole unas palabras al acompañante de Yugi.

¿?:Adéntrate al fuego David Romanof, no tengas miedo porque las llamas no te quemaran –dijo susurrantemente.

David no pudo contenerse en obedecer aquella orden, así que él se adentro al fuego que se encontraba rodeándolo, dejando con ello a Yugi solo en aquel panorama. Después de que David se perdió entre las intensas llamas, una profunda oscuridad se apodero de aquel ambiente. Yugi al ya no percibir la presencia de David comenzó a caminar por la profunda oscuridad para tratar de encontrarlo, cuando de pronto logro distinguir una silueta humana atada a cuatro grilletes en la pared de una habitación sin luz. Cuando Yugi se acerco lentamente a aquella silueta, se percato de que su compañero era quien se encontraba en aquellas ataduras, sin embargo el no comprendía el porqué se encontraba atado a esa profunda oscuridad, hasta que de pronto una poderosa luz que resplandecía de un bello ángel cuyo aspecto era muy similar a la de una diosa de los antiguos indios, logro captar por completo la atención de Yugi. Cuando Yugi observo la silueta de aquel ángel, comenzó a caminar hacia a él y logro notar que aquel ángel mantenía abrazado a un niño de aproximadamente diez años de edad. A cada paso que Yugi daba, su mente comenzaba a formularle varias preguntas sobre aquel ángel y el niño que protegía en brazos.

Yugi: ¿Quién ese niño al que protege ese majestuoso ángel? –se pregunto a sí mismo.

Cuando Yugi se acerco más al ángel, logro notar que aquel niño al que se encontraba protegiendo se trataba de David de exactamente diez años de edad, hasta que de pronto aquel ángel levanto una poderosa espada a los cielos eh hirió gravemente al David que se encontraba engrilletado en la oscuridad.

David: ¡aaaaaaaah! –grito al momento de recibir la cortada por parte de aquella espada.

Yugi al ver a su compañero gravemente herido, comenzó a pedirle una explicación a aquel ángel que protegía solamente al David de diez años de edad.

Yugi: ¿Por qué lastimaste a David?

Después de que Yugi formulo aquella pregunta, aquel ángel se acerco a él junto con el pequeño David.

David: yo te responderé esa pregunta Yugi, resulta que al David, no es más que una mentira.

Yugi: a que te refieres.

David: lo que escuchaste, te explicare, mi guardián Eatos solo protege al primogénito de la familia Romanof, es decir yo, sin embargo a quien tu vez atado en la oscuridad es quien a usurpado mi lugar durante siete años.

Yugi: ¡ya deja de decir mentiras! –molesto.

David: cree lo que quieras creer Yugi Motou, pero el destino de a quien tu llamas por mi nombre, terminara por ocupar un destino que no le corresponde.

Después de aquellas palabras Yugi despertó de aquella pesadilla. Al despertar éste se toco la frente y comenzó a pensar sobre lo que había soñado.

Yugi: estoy seguro que todo lo que soñé tan solo es una mentira, no puede ser otra cosa más que un sueño –pensó.

Después de aquel pensamiento Yugi volvió a conciliar el sueño. A la mañana siguiente David y Yugi se despertaron con gran ánimo, que lo primero que hicieron aquella mañana fue observar la calle, ya que durante la madrugada había comenzado a nevar.

Yugi: mira David, se ve hermoso el amanecer –mientras miraba la nieve.

David: si, se ve hermoso, pero que tal si lo ves más de cerca.

Yugi: a que te refieres David.

David: ha esto –lanzándole una bola de nieve en la cara a Yugi.

Cuando Yugi recibió la bola de nieve que le lazo David en la cara, Yugi entendió perfectamente el juego, así que se agacho a recoger un poco de nieve para lanzarle una bola de nieve a David.

Yugi: ven acá David, no huyas como gallina.

David: no estoy huyendo, solo trato de protegerme –corriendo.

Yugi y David comenzaron a jugar con la nieve. Pasaron varias horas y ambos jóvenes se estaban divirtiendo a lo máximo, provocando con ello que Yugi dejara de darle importancia a la pesadilla que había tenido aquella noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Ending:**_ _Million Miles Away __**–**__ The Offspring. __http:/www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=X9lGq4mNYug_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	16. La verdad detrás de una identidad

_Lazos del Destino_XVI… La verdad detrás de una identidad.

Pasaron los días, para entonces la noche de navidad ya había finalizado, ya que era 25 de diciembre. David quien era el más alegre por haber compartido navidad junto a Yugi, no quería despedirse de la familia Motou, ya que él se llego a encariño con una familia que no le correspondía.

Zora: en verdad ya tienes que volver David –nostálgica.

David: lamentablemente sí, pero me divertí mucho con su agradable compañía, jamás me había sentido tan protegido y tan alegre, y eso se los agradeceré eternamente.

Solomón: si tú quieres puedes quedarte con nosotros todas las vacaciones.

David: me encetaría señor Solomón, pero como lo mencione desde un principio, le prometí a mis padres que volvería el dia de hoy.

La familia Motou no quería que David volviera a Rusia, ya que durante ese poco tiempo que convivieron con él, se llegaron a encariñar con aquel joven ruso de cabello azul celeste y ojos color violeta.

Yugi: te extrañare compañero –abrazando a David.

David: yo también te extrañare Yugi –correspondiéndole el abrazo.

Zora: cuídate mucho mi niño, espero que algún dia volvamos a vernos –le dijo a David con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

David no soporto ver a la madre de Yugi con lágrimas de tristeza en su mirada, que en ese momento se acerco lentamente a ella.

David: no llore por favor, estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver –abrazando a la madre de Yugi.

Zora: de acuerdo, estaré ansiosa por volverte a ver, cuídate mucho –acariciándole el cabello a David.

Pasaron algunos minutos y el taxi que llevaría a David hasta al aeropuerto se hiso presente frente a la puerta de la casa de los Motou.

David: ha llegado el momento de despedirme, hasta pronto, y Yugi.

Yugi: dime David.

David: cuida mucho de tu familia –nostálgico.

Después de aquellas palabras, David salió de la casa nostálgicamente para dirigirse al taxi que lo llevaría al aeropuerto de neo city domino. La familia Motou al ver partir a David en aquel transporte se pusieron nostálgicos, pero principalmente Yugi quien era el que más se había encariñado con David.

Yugi: iré a mi habitación, quiero estar solo unos momentos –nostálgicamente.

Después de que Yugi subió a su habitación, comenzó a recordar un pequeño suceso que había pasado durante la estancia de David con su familia.

…._**RECUERDO**_…...

Era el 24 de diciembre por la mañana. Esa misma mañana David se había metido a dar una ducha, y una vez que termino comenzó a vestirse, pero para su mala fortuna su gel ya se había terminado.

David: y hora que hago, sin mi gel no podre terminar de arreglarme el cabello –pensó.

David continuaba pensando en alguna solución para su problema, pero por el momento no se le ocurría nada.

David: tendré que salir a pedirle gel a Yugi –pensó.

Después de aquel pensamiento, David salió de la habitación de Yugi para dirigirse a la habitación de huéspedes. Una vez que llego a la habitación temporal de Yugi, abrió la puerta y se coloco a espaldas de su compañero.

David: Yugi, podrías regalarme un poco de tu gel.

Yugi: claro que si David.

Yugi tomo el gel de su tocador, para después de aquella acción voltearse para entregárselo a su amigo. Pero al momento de encararlo, Yugi se llevo una gran sorpresa consigo, ya que el cabello de David lucia muy distinto al que él conocía.

Yugi: (pensando) es imposible que David tenga el mismo color de cabello que solía tener mi hermano.

David: te sucede algo Yugi.

Yugi: disculpa David, puedo hacerte una pregunta.

David: si claro.

Yugi: ¿tu verdadero color de cabello es tricolor o es como siempre te lo eh visto? –pregunto mientras le daba el frasco de gel.

David: es como siempre me lo has visto, pero es que quería ver cómo me veía con el cabello tricolor, pero enseguida me lo despinto ya que es pintura de agua –recibiendo el frasco de gel.

Después de aquellas palabras, David se retiro de la habitación de Yugi para terminar de arreglarse el cabello. Pasaron algunos minutos, para entonces David ya tenía nuevamente su cabellera normal.

…._**FIN DEL RECUERDO**_….

Yugi: David me dijo que él se pinto el cabello para ver como se veía con el cabello tricolor, pero porque decidió pintárselo por unos minutos con los mismos colores que solía tener mi hermano –pensó.

Yugi tenía demasiadas preguntas, que simplemente no podía encontrarles una respuesta concreta. Por un momento Yugi llegaba a pensar que David le había mentido, pero por otra parte Yugi le creía, ya que él sabía perfectamente que su hermano mayor había muerto en aquel incendio.

Yugi: ya no se que debería pensar, pero creo que por el momento iré al cementerio a visitar el lugar en donde enterraron las cenizas de mi hermano – pensó nostálgicamente.

Después de aquel pensamiento, Yugi salió de su hogar para dirigirse al cementerio de neo domino. Una vez en aquel lugar Yugi se acerco al lugar en donde él y su familia habían enterado las cenizas de Yami. Después de aquel acto Yugi comenzó a charlar frente a la lapida de su hermano con las esperanzas de que Yami lo escucharía.

Yugi: hermano mío, si supieras que tan confundido estoy, yo se que estás muerto pero aun sigo buscándote, pero lo peor de todo es que te estoy buscando en una persona que ni siquiera es de domino, tiene un gran parecido a ti, pero sin en cambio tú no eres el –con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

Después de aquellas palabras Yugi abrió lentamente sus ojos y miro a su alrededor, pero al momento de abrirlos observo al guardián Eatos parada en una lapida completamente descuidada. Yugi no podía creer lo que estaba observando así que volvió a cerrar sus ojos, y después de unos segundos volvió a abrirlos, pero esta vez no había nada ni nadie en aquella lapida. Yugi simplemente no comprendía porque aquella lapida se encontraba tan descuidada y empolvada. Sin embargo, Yugi aun continuaba observando aquella lapida, ya que le causaba una intriga sorprendente de querer averiguar el nombre de quien se encontraba sepultado en aquel lugar.

Yugi: ¿Quién será la persona que se encuentra descansando en ese lugar? –se pregunto a sí mismo.

Yugi no soporto su curiosidad, así que se acerco a aquella lapida descuidada para averiguar el nombre de la persona que se encontraba descansando en aquel sepulcro. Una vez frente a la lapida comenzó a quitarle la hierba y el polvo que le impedía a Yugi leer los datos de la persona que se encontraba sepultada en ese lugar. Pasaron algunos minutos para que Yugi terminara de limpiar aquella lapida, pero sin embargo una vez que concluyo se llevo la más grande de sus sorpresas, ya que en aquella lapida se encontraban los datos de una persona que aun se encontraba con vida.

Yugi: ¡es imposible, simplemente no puede ser cierto! –temeroso.

Yugi seguía sin comprender lo que decía aquella lapida, que por un momento comenzó a leer la lapida con una voz susurrante.

Yugi: (leyendo la lapida) David Romanof Nikoláievich 1993 - 2003, las alas del ángel que te protegerá en sus brazos, son los recuerdos de nuestro cariño hacia ti –susurrando.

Yugi no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, simplemente no podía creerlo, pero sin embargo por un momento comenzó a recordar el sueño que había tenido con David de diez años de edad en noches pasadas.

….._**RECUERDO**_….

Yugi: ¿Por qué lastimaste a David?

Después de que Yugi formulo aquella pregunta, aquel ángel se acerco a él junto con el pequeño David.

David: yo te responderé esa pregunta Yugi, resulta que al David que tú conoces, no es más que una mentira.

Yugi: a que te refieres.

David: lo que escuchaste, te explicare, mi guardián Eatos solo protege al primogénito de la familia Romanof, es decir yo, sin embargo a quien tu vez atado en la oscuridad es quien ha usurpado mi lugar durante siete años.

Yugi: ¡ya deja de decir mentiras! –molesto.

David: cree lo que quieras creer Yugi Motou, pero el destino de a quien tu llamas por mi nombre, terminara por ocupar un destino que no le corresponde.

…_**FIN DEL RECUERDO**_…...

Después de que Yugi recordó aquel fragmento de su pesadilla, abandono aquel cementerio para dirigirse inmediatamente a visitar a su padrino Maximillian Pegasus.

Paso aproximadamente una hora y media, para entonces ya eran las 4:30 de la tarde. Para esa hora Yugi ya se encontraba llegando a la mansión de Maximillian Pegasus. Una vez en dicho lugar, Yugi comenzó a tocar el timbre desesperadamente, esperando con ello a que algún sirviente de la mansión lo recibiera. Pasaron algunos segundos después de que Yugi toco a la puerta. Durante el transcurso de esos segundos, el mayordomo de la mansión bajo a recibir a quien desesperadamente tocaba el timbre.

Mayordomo: buenas tardes joven Yugi Motou –educadamente.

Yugi: buenas tardes, se encontrara mi padrino.

Yugi: por supuesto, el señor Maximillian se encuentra en su estudio.

Yugi: muchas gracias –dijo mientras se dirigía al estudio de Maximillian.

Una vez en aquel lugar, Yugi abrió la puerta de par en par de una manera desesperante.

Yugi: buenas tardes padrino, vengo a hablar con usted de un asunto muy importante.

Maximillian: de que se trata pequeño Yugi.

Yugi: quiero que me diga él porque nos mintió a mí y a mi hermano.

Maximillian: ¿a qué te refieres Yugi?

Yugi: me refiero a que usted nos dijo que las cartas del mago oscuro, buster blader y Paladin oscuro eran cartas que solo había creado para Yami y para mi –molesto.

Maximillian: y no les mentí, esas cartas solo las cree para ustedes, ya que ese fue mi presente para ti y tu hermano cuando cumplieron nueve años.

Yugi: entonces usted no creo ninguna replica de las cartas que nos regalo –sorprendido.

Maximillian: exactamente mi querido Yugi, de hecho en el mundo solo existen cuatro cartas genuinas y sin replicas, lo cuales son el mago oscuro, buster blader, Paladin oscuro y una carta que cree especialmente para una familia rusa, pero desde que les entregue la carta que cree especialmente para ellos, no eh vuelto a saber sobre la existencia de esa carta.

Yugi: tal vez me eh llegado a enfrentar a ella durante mis duelos, pero necesito saber cómo era esa carta.

Maximillian: espera un segundo, te mostrare el dibujo de la carta –dijo mientras buscaba en sus archivos.

Maximillian no tardo más de un minuto en encontrar aquel dibujo, ya que por azares del destino el boceto que buscaba se encontraba al principio de todos sus archivos.

Maximillian: (colocando el dibujo en el escritorio) mira Yugi, esta es la carta que cree para aquella familia.

Yugi observo detenidamente aquel dibujo, pero al observarlo logro notar que era el mismo ángel que había soñado en noches pasadas.

Maximillian: recuerdo que para aquella familia era muy importante que les creara esa carta, y sobre todo que la hiciera legal.

Yugi: es imposible que el guardián Eatos sea una carta del duelo de monstruos – pensó sorpresivamente al momento de tomar el dibujo.

Maximillian: que sucede Yugi, te has quedado muy callado desde que te mostré el dibujo.

Yugi: no me sucede nada padrino, pero quisiera saber más sobre la historia de este dibujo.

Maximillian: de acuerdo Yugi, te contare, para empezar si observas los datos del autor al reverso del dibujo, encontraras que el autor de ese dibujo fue un joven llamado David Romanof Nikoláievich.

Después de que Yugi escucho el nombre del creador del dibujo, comenzó a buscar los datos en la parte trasera de la hoja para comprobar lo que su padrino le estaba diciendo.

Yugi: (leyendo los datos del dibujo) David Romanof Nikoláievich, 30 de septiembre del 2003, el guardián que siempre me protegerá, siempre serás tú mi preciado guardián Eatos.

Cuando Yugi termino de leer lo que se encontraba en la parte trasera del dibujo, se sorprendió más de lo que ya se encontraba, que después de aquel acto lo único que quería era saber más sobre el historial del guardián Eatos.

Yugi: por favor padrino cuéntame más sobre esa carta.

Maximillian: muy bien, si no mal recuerdo, aquella familia quería darle algo muy especial y único a su primogénito el dia de su cumpleaños, así que me pagaron para que les creara una carta única para el pequeño niño, yo accedí a creárselas, sin embargo ellos no querían que yo creara el dibujo, ya que al parecer ellos querían regalarle a su hijo una carta que el mismo allá creado.

Yugi simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, hasta que en un momento imprevisto Yugi comenzó ver la realidad detrás de su sueño.

Yugi: ¡padrino, necesito que me ayudes a conseguir tres boletos de avión para viajar a Moscú! –dijo mientras golpeaba el escritorio con ambas manos.

Maximillian: pero Yugi, porque quieres viajar a Moscú –sorprendido.

Yugi: lo sabrás a su debido tiempo padrino, pero para ello necesito que me consigas tres boletos de avión para viajar a Moscú.

Maximillian: sigo sin comprender lo que me quieres decir ahijado, pero te ayudare.

Yugi: ¡gracias padrino!

Después de que Yugi le agradeció a Maximillian, éste comenzó a marca a las oficinas del aeropuerto para comprar los tres boletos de avión que le había pedido su ahijado. Pasaron algunos minutos y Maximillian ya había terminado de comprar los boletos para Yugi.

Maximillian: listo Yugi, mañana mismo viajaras a Rusia con tu madre y tu abuelito, pero ahora si puedes decirme de que se trata todo esto.

Yugi: claro padrino, yo sé en donde se encuentra la carta del guardián Eatos y la vida de mi hermano.

Maximillian: ¡¿cómo que la vida de tu hermano?

Yugi: regresando de mi viaje sabrás a que me refiero, hasta pronto padrino –se despidió mientras salía corriendo del estudio de Maximillian.

Maximillian: hasta pronto, y dile a mi chofer que te lleve hasta tu casa –hablo con voz fuerte para que Yugi alcanzara a escucharlo.

Yugi: ¡gracias padrino! –agradeció mientras continuaba corriendo.

Después de algunos minutos Yugi salió de la mansión de su padrino para subir inmediatamente a la limosina que lo llevaría de vuelta a su hogar. Pasaron las horas, para entonces ya eran las 7:00 de la noche. Para esa hora la madre de Yugi ya se encontraba más que preocupada por su hijo, hasta que en un momento improvisto Yugi abrió la puerta de su casa.

Yugi: ya eh llegado –alegre.

Zora: en dónde estabas jovencito, me tenías con el Jesús en la boca –exaltada.

Yugi: tranquila madre, estoy perfectamente bien.

Solomón: que alegría que estés sano y salvo pequeño, pero dinos, en donde estuviste todo este tiempo.

Yugi: en el cementerio.

Zora y Solomón: ¡y qué hacías en el cementerio! –sorprendidos.

Yugi: antes de que les cuente todo, tienen que empacar sus maletas para viajar a Rusia inmediatamente.

Zora: que es lo que sucede Yugi, porque quieres que viajemos a Rusia.

Yugi: mientras estaba en el cementerio, encontré una lapida que capto toda mi atención, esa lapida estaba completamente abandonada, así que me entro la curiosidad de saber quien descansaba en ese lugar, así que me acerque y la limpie, y cuando leí los datos del difunto, me lleve una gran sorpresa ya que eran los datos de David Romanof.

Solomón: espera un momento, estas tratando de decirnos que David Romanof está muerto y que alguien esta usurpando su lugar.

Yugi: exactamente, pero no es todo, recuerdan que mi padrino nos regalo a Yami y a mi unas cartas el dia de nuestra fiesta de nueve años.

Zora: si, pero que con eso.

Yugi: pues resulta que esas cartas tuvieron que desaparecer cuando Yami murió incinerado, pero sin embargo esas cartas aun existen.

Solomón: a lo mejor tu padrino creo replicas después de la muerte de tu hermano.

Yugi: fue lo mismo que yo pensé al principio, así que el dia de hoy fui a su casa a aclarar esa duda, y mi padrino me afirmo que él no creo ninguna replica de las cartas que nos regalo a mi hermano y a mí.

Zora: mi pequeño Yugi, no tendrás fiebre –dijo mientras le tocaba la frente a Yugi.

Yugi: no madre, no tengo fiebre, pero dejen les termino de contar.

Solomón: está bien continua.

Yugi: bueno, el punto es que encontré a mi hermano con vida, y mi hermano es al que nosotros conocemos como David Romanof Nikoláievich.

Solomón: creo que al vez de tener fiebre, te ha poseído un espíritu del cementerio –riéndose.

Yugi: abuelo, no estoy para bromas –molesto.

Zora: si no quieres que tu abuelo te haga bromas, pues entonces deja de decir incoherencias Yugi Motou. Recuerda que tu hermano murió hace siete años en el incendio, así que ahora no me vengas con mentiras de que mi niño está con vida. David Romanof tiene un parecido sorprendente con mi Yami, pero eso no significa que sea tu hermano.

Yugi: estoy seguro de que David es Yami y se los probare, pero para ello tenemos que viajar a Rusia mañana mismo.

Solomón: está bien Yugi, mañana viajaremos a Rusia.

Yugi: ¡gracias abuelito! Y ya verán que les probare que mi hermano sigue con vida –alegremente.

Después de aquellas palabras Yugi se retiro de aquel lugar, para dirigirse a empacar lo necesario para viajar a Rusia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Ending: **__Dammit, I Changed Agai__** –**__ The Offspring. http:/www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=IiM42rBTXvM_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	17. La verdad de un pasado oculto

_Lazos del Destino_XVII…La verdad de un pasado oculto.

Ya era una nueva mañana en neo domino, para entonces eran aproximadamente las 6:30 de la mañana. Para esa hora, Yugi y su familia se encontraban alistándose para partir inmediatamente al aeropuerto de neo domino.

Paso media hora, para entonces la familia Motou ya se encontraba en camino hacia el aeropuerto en un taxi de la cuidad. Después de media hora llagaron al aeropuerto, Yugi junto con su madre y su abuelito bajaron su equipaje del taxi que los había llevado hasta aquel lugar. Una vez en aquel lugar, pasaron diez minutos hasta que la aeromoza llamo a los pasajeros del vuelo que les correspondía a Yugi y a su familia.

Aeromoza: el vuelo 678 con destino a Rusia despegara en diez minutos, a todos los pasajeros con ese destino favor de abordar el avión – anuncio educadamente.

La familia Motou al momento de escuchar a la aeromoza, abordaron el avión que los llevaría hacia Moscú. Después de los diez minutos anunciados, el avión en donde se encontraban Yugi y su familia despego rumbo hacia el aeropuerto ruso.

Una vez que el avión despego, Yugi comenzó a sentir un poco de sueño, que en pocos segundos se quedo profundamente dormido. Pasaron varias horas, para entonces ya había amanecido en el continente asiático, dando con ello las 7:00 de la mañana del 27 de diciembre.

Aeromoza: queridos pasajeros favor de abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad, ya que en algunos minutos aterrizaremos en el aeropuerto ruso, gracias por viajar en aerolíneas de neo domino –educadamente.

Yugi y su familia al escuchar a la aeromoza, se abrocharon el cinturón de seguridad y esperaron pacientemente a que el avión aterrizara.

Para cuando el avión aterrizo, en Rusia se encontraba una mañana fría y blanca a causa de la nieve que se encontraba en los edificios y arboles.

Una vez que la familia Motou salió del aeropuerto, estos tomaron un taxi para dirigirse inmediatamente a hospedarse a un hotel de Moscú.

Solomón: muy bien Yugi, creo que acabas de comprobar que Moscú es muy grande, y no encontraremos fácilmente a David.

Yugi: tranquilo abuelito, David antes de irse me dejo su dirección –sonriendo.

Solomón: solo espero que estas supersticiones tuyas, no te lleven por un mal camino Yugi.

Yugi: ten por seguro que no lo harán abuelito, porque yo estoy seguro que Yami está con vida y yo se los probare.

Zora: y como piensas probárnoslo mi pequeño.

Yugi: los llevare a casa de David para interrogar a sus padres.

Zora: no creo que mi pequeño Yami este con vida, pero de todos modos te acompañaremos para que tú te desmientas –nostálgicamente.

Después de aquellas palabras, la familia Motou bajo su equipaje del taxi, ya que ya habían llegado a un buen hotel en donde podrían hospedarse durante su estancia en Rusia. Una vez que el señor Solomón alquilo dos habitaciones, Yugi se apresuro a subir las maletas para llevar inmediatamente a su madre y abuelito a la mansión de los Romanof.

Yugi: yo se que ustedes no me creen, pero algo me dice que Yami está con vida y que se trata de David, pero si no fuera cierto entonces significaría que eh recibido mentiras hasta de mi propio padrino.

Después de aquellas palabras por parte de Yugi, él y su familia tomaron nuevamente un taxi para dirigirse a la gran mansión de los Romanof. Una vez en aquel lugar, Yugi bajo rápidamente de aquel taxi, pero al estar frente a la casa de su compañero se quedo atónito, ya que no podía creer que en verdad David fuera de una familia con prestigio y linaje.

Yugi: es imposible que David viva en esta gran mansión, pero no eh venido aquí solo para ver su hogar –pensó mientras se dirigía al timbre.

Yugi toco la puerta educadamente como era debido. Pasaron algunos segundos y el mayordomo de la mansión recibió educadamente a quienes tocaban el timbre.

Mayordomo: buenas tardes señora –dirigiéndose a Zora.

Zora: buenas tardes, señor.

Mayordomo: dígame ¿en qué puedo servirle? –le pregunto educadamente a Zora.

Zora simplemente no sabía que responderle, así que Yugi le respondió esa pregunta al mayordomo de los Romanof.

Yugi: venimos buscando a David Romanof y a sus padres, de casualidad se encontraran en casa.

Mayordomo: por el momento el joven y el señor Romanof no se encuentran, pero la señora Romanof si se encuentra en casa por el momento, si me permiten le anunciare a mi señora que tiene visitas, pero antes que nada ¿quienes la buscan?

Yugi: dígale que soy amigo de David Romanof, y que eh venido a platicar con ella y su hijo.

Mayordomo: enseguida joven.

Pasaron algunos minutos, para entonces el mayordomo de los Romanof volvió a acudir a la puerta para darles una respuesta previa a Yugi y a su familia.

Mayordomo: pueden pasar, la señora Romanof les da la bienvenida a su humilde morada –cediéndoles la entrada a la mansión.

Después de aquellas palabras, Yugi y su familia se adentraron a la sala de la mansión a esperar a la señora Romanof. Pasaron algunos segundos para que la dueña de la casa se presentara ante sus invitados.

Kaisa: buenos días, yo soy Kaisa Nikoláievich de Romanof, ¿en qué puedo servirles?

Zora: buenos días, nosotros somos la familia Motou, hemos venido hasta su hogar, porque mi hijo quiere preguntarle a usted y a su hijo algunas cosas.

Kaisa: por el momento mi David no se encuentra, pero más o menos en una hora llega de su entrenamiento.

Yugi: no importa, yo he venido hasta acá para hablar personalmente con usted –se dirigió seriamente a Kaisa.

Kaisa al escuchar las palabras de Yugi volteo a mirarlo fijamente, pero al observarlo con detenimiento, su mirada cambio repentinamente.

Kaisa: y ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber pequeño? –nerviosa.

Yugi: ¿quiero que me diga la verdad sobre David?

Kaisa: ¡¿a qué te refieres pequeño?

Yugi: quiero decir, que yo descubrí la verdad sobre David.

Kaisa: ¡de que verdad hablas!

Yugi: a que David no es su verdadero hijo, y que en realidad David Romanof no es nadie más que mi hermano mayor –molesto.

Kaisa al escuchar las palabras de Yugi, tomo asiento y comenzó a revelarle todos los secretos sobre David.

Kaisa: mira pequeño, yo no sé si mi David sea tu hermano mayor como tú dices, pero en lo que si tienes razón es en lo que dijiste. Para empezar mi pequeño David murió cuando tan solo tenía diez años de edad en neo domino, exactamente el dia en que encontré a quien hoy en dia conocemos como David. Mi pequeño hijo era alegre, pero nosotros jamás le prestamos la suficiente atención que el necesitaba, simplemente mi marido y yo creíamos que dándole todo a nuestro hijo ya cumplíamos con nuestro papel como padres, pero no fue así –nostálgica.

Yugi: entonces quiere decir que su verdadero hijo si se encuentra sepultado en el cementerio de neo domino –sorprendido.

Kaisa: lamentablemente si, el dia en que murió fue exactamente el primero de noviembre de hace siete años, ese dia era el decimo cumpleaños de mi pequeño hijo, el nos había suplicado a su padre y a mí que lo lleváramos a neo city domino porque quería conocer el lugar en donde nació el duelo de monstruos, como verán, accedimos a llevarlo a domino por una semana para que disfrutara de su regalo. El mero dia de su cumpleaños nos pidió que fuéramos a un parque de domino, para que el dueleara contra otros duelistas y estrenara el regalo que le habíamos mandado hacer su padre y yo.

Yugi: si no me equivoco, ese regalo era la carta del guardián Eatos, verdad.

Kaisa: si, esa carta era el guardián Eatos, y por culpa de ese estúpido juego y de esa carta mi pequeño David murió –llorando.

Yugi: ¡ahora ya comprendo el porqué no quieran que David jugara duelo de monstruos!

Kaisa: si te refieres al David actual si, nosotros no queríamos volverlo a perder y nos daba miedo perderlo nuevamente por culpa de ese juego.

Yugi: pero dígame por favor ¿Quién es David y como llego a usted?

Kaisa: (llorando) el mismo dia de la muerte de mi hijo también fue su sepulcro, yo estaba destrozada por la pérdida de mi David, pero ese dia mi marido y yo comprendimos que habíamos cometido un gravísimo error, que lo único que le pedíamos a los dioses era que me devolvieran a mi hijo, pero nosotros sabíamos que eso no sería posible. Hasta que en la oscuridad de las frías calles de domino del primero de noviembre, encontramos a un niño de diez años de edad, sin memoria y con algunas heridas en su cuerpo. Cuando lo encontramos note su fascinante parecido con mi hijo, pero yo estaba consciente que el tenia familia y que estarían preocupados por el, pero nadie lo reclamo, entonces como tenía complejidad con el rostro de mi pequeño David, decidimos hacerlo pasar por mi hijo y le mentimos sobre toda su existencia.

Yugi: ¡no le creo, como una persona puede parecerse a otra, si ni los mismos gemelos se parecen ya que tienen alguna diferencia! -molesto

Kaisa: mi David, era exactamente como ahora tu lo vez, ya que mi marido y yo nos encargamos de ocultar su verdadera identidad y darle la identidad de nuestro hijo muerto.

Yugi: ¡entonces dígame como era su verdadero hijo y como era el niño que esta usurpando un lugar que no le corresponde!

Kaisa: solo podría mostrarte una foto de cómo era mi pequeño David a los diez años edad, pero de cómo era al que conoces por David solo podría describírtelo –dándole a Yugi la foto del verdadero David.

Yugi tomo aquella foto y noto la diferencia del verdadero David con el de la actualidad.

Yugi: su hijo era de ojos color verde, mientras que el David actual tiene los ojos de color violeta, además de que posee cartas que se suponía que deberían haber desaparecido cuando mi hermano murió –molesto.

Kaisa: no se a que te refieras, pero con gusto te describiré como era antes el usurpador de mi hijo.

Yugi: ¡pues descríbamelo! – con algunas lagrimas en su mirada.

Kaisa: el era de piel blanca, de cabello tricolor con cinco picos y de ojos color violeta, que de hecho pequeño, el se parecía mucho a ti antes de que lo transformáramos.

Zora al escuchar las palabras de Kaisa, comenzó a sollozar ya que no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Yugi: señora, usted a cuidado de mi hermano mayor todo este tiempo, su nombre real es Yami Motou –con lagrimas en los ojos.

Kaisa: y ¿cómo sabes que es tu hermano?

Yugi: se suponía que mi hermano había muerto el primero de noviembre de hace siete años a las nueve de la noche, a causa de un incendio que acabo con mi hogar y mis recuerdos.

Kaisa: nosotros lo encontramos exactamente por esa hora, pero como te digo, cuando lo encontramos él no tenía recuerdo alguno sobre su vida, sin embargo lo único que recordaba era como hablar en ruso y en otros idiomas.

Yugi: eso se debía porque mi hermano sabía hablar varios idiomas a su corta edad, pero ya es hora de que responda a su pregunta. Yo se que él es mi hermano porque Maximillian Pegasus creó tres cartas exclusivas para mi hermano y para mí. Pero resulta que dos de esas cartas las tenía mi hermano antes de su supuesta muerte. Sin embargo yo las encontré hasta que participe con "David" en el campeonato Tag Forcé, ya que el jugó con esas dos cartas que se suponía desaparecieron junto con mi hermano.

Kaisa: veo que supiste descubrir la verdad que ocultábamos sobre David.

Yugi: si, y lo único que les pedimos a su marido y a usted es que le digan la verdad a mi hermano.

Zora: por favor señora Kaisa, usted que ya perdió a su hijo una vez, debería comprender el dolor que yo siento ahora mismo –llorando.

Kaisa: y la comprendo, que por eso le revelare toda la verdad a David, digo Yami –nostálgicamente.

Después de aquella platica, David llego a su hogar exactamente a las 1:30 de la tarde. Para entonces Kaisa, acompañada de Yugi y su familia, se encontraban esperándolo en la sala de aquella mansión. Cuando David se adentro a aquel lugar, se llevo una gran sorpresa consigo, ya que el no esperaba encontrarse tan pronto con su compañero.

David: ¡que grata sorpresa encontrarlos aquí! –sorprendido.

Yugi al momento de ver a su compañero en medio de la habitación, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

Yugi: ¡te extrañe mucho hermano! –alegremente.

David: Yugi, cuantas veces te eh dicho que no somos hermanos.

Yugi en ese momento se aparto del abrazo de David y le respondió a sus palabras.

Yugi: para que te veas, yo si soy tu hermano David Romanof o mejor dicho Yami Motou.

David: ¡ya déjate de juegos! –molesto.

Después de que David dijo aquellas palabras, Kaisa intervino en la plática de ambos jóvenes.

Kaisa: mi niño, temo decirte que lo que dice Yugi Motou es verdad –nostálgicamente.

David: ¡¿a qué te refieres? –sorprendido.

Kaisa: a que tú no eres nuestro hijo.

David: ¡¿Qué?

Kaisa: lo que escuchaste, tu verdadero nombre es Yami Motou y no David Romanof.

David: ¡es mentira! –grito.

Solomón: tienes que creernos Yami, tu eres de nuestra familia.

David: ¡no les creo! –dijo mientras se tapaba los oídos.

Kaisa no soportaba verlo de esa manera, que prefirió acercarse lentamente a él para explicarle toda la verdad.

Kaisa: mi niño, nosotros te hicimos guardar el secreto de que te pintabas el cabello del color que siempre has traído por miedo a que tu familia te arrebatara de nuestro lado, además de que te hicimos usurpar el nombre y la identidad de nuestro verdadero hijo sin que tú te dieras cuenta, porque tenias un gran parecido con él.

David: quieres decir que ustedes me mintieron todo este tiempo, y que por eso no querían que yo les contara a los demás sobre mí.

Kaisa: exactamente, nosotros te escondimos tras una identidad que no te pertenecía, porque nos recordabas tanto a mi pequeño David.

David simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando de los labios de la mujer que por siete años llamo madre, que en ese preciso momento este comenzó a alejarse de ella.

David: ¡es mentira todo lo que me están diciendo! ¡Es mentira! –grito desesperadamente.

Yugi: Yami, por favor cálmate.

David: yo no soy Yami Motou –molesto.

Zora: pero hijo, debes entender que tú has usado un vil disfraz durante tanto tiempo y es hora de que salgas de él.

David: no me llame hijo, porque no soy nada suyo – le dijo molestamente a Zora.

Después de aquellas palabras, David simplemente se dio la media vuelta y salió de la mansión para dirigirse hacia la calle, ya que no quería escuchar más sobre el tema.

CONTINUARA…..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Ending:_**_ You're Gonna Go Far, Kid **–** The Offspring._ _http:/ww(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=PBuVOFlMV_8_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	18. La sombra de la muerte

_Lazos del Destino_XVIII…La sombra de la muerte.

Después de que aquel joven dio media vuelta para ya no escuchar la conversación que estaba llevando con Kaisa y la familia Motou, salió de aquella mansión para dirigirse hacia la calle, ya que no quería escuchar más sobre el tema.

Yugi junto con Kaisa y su familia, comenzaron a seguir a quien por mucho tiempo hicieron pasar por David.

Yugi: Yami, por favor escúchame – dijo mientras seguía aquel joven de cabellera azul celeste.

Aquel joven simplemente estaba ignorando las palabras de Yugi, ya que el no aceptaba la realidad de su pasado y de su presente, así que continuo caminando.

Yugi: hermano mío, por favor escúchame.

David: ¡yo no soy Yami y deja de molestarme! –respondió molestamente mientras continuaba caminando.

Mientras tanto a lo largo de la calle, se lograba percibir un automóvil que avanzaba a toda velocidad por las calles de Moscú. Para entonces David se encontraba atravesando aquella calle, ya que por el momento no quería escuchar a nadie. Yugi al observo que aquel automóvil se acercaba rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba caminando su hermano, comenzó a gritar desesperadamente.

Yugi: ¡Yami quítate de ahí! –grito preocupadamente.

Aquel joven simplemente ignoro las palabras de Yugi, que en pocos segundos aquel automóvil arrollo a aquel joven de diecisiete años de edad. Cuando la familia Motou y Kaisa observaron tal escena, lo primero que hicieron fue gritar eufóricamente.

Kaisa, Zora, Solomón y Yugi: ¡Yami!

El chofer de aquel automóvil ignoro completamente lo sucedido que continuo conduciendo por las calles de Moscú. Después de que aquel automóvil se alejo, Yugi junto con Kaisa y su familia acudieron con Yami lo más rápido que pudieron.

Aquel joven se encontraba gravemente herido, su respiración era demasiado lenta, y de una manera excesiva escurría sangre de su cabeza. Cuando Kaisa observo el estado de su hijo adoptivo comenzó a recordar el peor de sus recuerdos.

….._**RECUERDO**_…

Era la mañana del primero de noviembre del 2003, para entonces, eran aproximadamente las 11:00 de la mañana. Para esa hora, un niño de diez años de edad se encontraba entusiasmado y gritando en una de las habitaciones del hotel de neo domino.

¿?: Mamá, papá ya levántense, hoy es mi cumpleaños –entusiasmado.

Kaisa: ¡feliz cumpleaños mi pequeño David!

Anthony: ¡felicidades! Y por cierto este es nuestro presente por tu cumpleaños –dándole al pequeño David una cajita de regalos.

David recibió ansiosamente su obsequio, que en pocos segundos abrió su regalo para observar su contenido. Cuando David observo el contenido de su regalo, se llevo una gran sorpresa consigo, ya que nunca hubiera esperado que el dibujo que él había dibujado unos meses antes, ya se tratara de una carta de duelo de monstruos.

David: ¡es el guardián Eatos! ¡Muchas gracias! –dijo emocionadamente.

Kaisa: espero que te haya gustado nuestro regalo.

David: ¡que si me gusto, me encanto!

Anthony: nos alegra que te haya gustado mi pequeño, ya que tienes que cuidarla mucho.

David: ¡claro que sí! Pero quisiera estrenarla antes de que volvamos a Rusia mañana.

Kaisa: y en donde quieres estrenarla.

David: me llevarían al parque de domino para retar a los duelistas.

Anthony: pero y si te roban tu carta, recuerda es una carta que mandamos a hacer solo para ti.

David: ya sé que es una carta única en el mundo, pero por favor quiero estrenarla, juro que no la perderé.

Kaisa y Anthony: está bien.

Después de aquella respuesta por parte de los padres del joven, la familia Romanof salió del hotel de neo domino, para dirigirse al parque de la cuidad. Una vez que aquella familia ya se encontraba en el parque de neo domino, el pequeño David comenzó a retar a varios duelistas a duelo, mientras que sus padres se encontraban platicando sobre negocios familiares en una de las bancas de aquel lugar.

Pasaron las horas, para entonces ya eran las 2:00 de la tarde. Para esa hora el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse y una fuerte ventisca se presentarse en domino. David quería continuar dueleando, pero al ver el terrible clima prefirió retirar las cartas de su disco de duelo para guardarlas en su porta deck. Pero eso no fue posible, ya que antes de que éste metiera sus cartas a su porta deck, la fuerte ventisca se encargo de volarle todas sus cartas.

David: ¡mis cartas! –preocupado.

David comenzó a recogerlas, y una vez que termino comenzó a revisar si estaban completas.

David: me falta mi guardián Eatos –preocupado.

David comenzó a observar detenidamente a su alrededor, hasta que de pronto encontró la carta que le faltaba atorada en la rama de un árbol. En ese momento David comenzó a trepar el árbol para lograr alcanzarla.

David: no logro alcanzarla –pensó mientras se estiraba encima de una de las ramas del árbol.

David logro alcanzar su preciada carta, pero en un momento imprevisto la rama en la que se encontraba aquel joven se rompió, provocando con ello que aquel chico callera de las alturas.

David: ¡aaaaaaaah!

Los padres de David al escuchar el grito de su hijo voltearon rápidamente, pero lamentablemente lo único que pudieron hacer, fue observar como su hijo caía de aquel árbol.

Kaisa: ¡David! –eufóricamente.

Cuando aquel joven calló de lo más alto del árbol, sus padres corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron para ver como se encontraba su hijo, pero para su desgracia, David había muerto instantáneamente por el golpe que había recibido en la nuca al momento de caer.

…._**FIN DEL RECUERDO**_….

Después de aquel recuerdo por parte de Kaisa, la situación se encontraba más caótica, ya que a cada segundo que pasaba Yami empeoraba un poco más. Pasaron algunos minutos, y la ambulancia del hospital general de Moscú se hiso presente en el lugar del accidente.

Los paramédicos bajaron inmediatamente de la ambulancia para trasladar a aquel joven al hospital. Una vez que Yami ya se encontraba en aquella ambulancia los paramédicos le dijeron unas palabras a la familia del joven.

Paramédico: lo trasladaremos inmediatamente, pero alguno de ustedes quisiera acompañarnos –preocupadamente.

Zora: si, yo iré con ustedes.

Después de aquella respuesta, Zora subió rápidamente a la ambulancia para acompañar a su hijo, y en segundos aquel vehículo se aparto del lugar del accidente rápidamente con la sirena encendida, ya que anunciaba que llevaban consigo una persona gravemente herida.

Mientras tanto en el lugar del accidente, Yugi, Solomón y Kaisa se quedaron observando cómo se apartaba rápidamente la ambulancia que transportaba al ser más preciado para ellos.

Kaisa: vengan, tenemos que ir inmediatamente al hospital general –le dijo a Yugi y a Solomón.

Yugi: si, hay que ir inmediatamente –preocupadamente.

Kaisa: síganme, nos iremos en mi automóvil.

Solomón: no creo que sea conveniente que conduzca, usted está igual de nerviosa que nosotros y podría ser que causáramos un accidente por nuestra imprudencia, así que mejor tomemos un taxi.

Kaisa: de acuerdo.

Después de aquella respuesta Yugi, Solomón y Kaisa tomaron inmediatamente un taxi que los llevaría al hospital general de Moscú. Mientras tanto en la ambulancia, Yami se encontraba cada vez peor, ya que la sangre no cesaba ni un momento. Después de unos minutos la ambulancia que transportaba aquel joven llego a su destino. Una vez que ya se encontraban en aquel lugar, los paramédicos de aquel hospital trasfirieron a Yami a la sala de urgencias para que el doctor en turno tratara de salvarle la vida.

Mientras tanto en la sala de espera, ya se encontraban esperando noticias sobre Yami la familia Motou y Kaisa Nikoláievich, ya que lo único que esperaban era que Yami saliera sano y salvo de esa situación.

Yugi: si jamás hubiera insistido en decirle a Yami que era mi hermano, esto no le hubiera pasado –dijo con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

Solomón: hijo, tú no tienes la culpa de nada –respondió mientras abrazo tiernamente a su nieto.

Después de aquel acto pasaron varias horas para que el doctor que estaba atendiendo a Yami les diera noticias a los familiares.

Doctor: quienes son los familiares del joven Yami Motou.

Cuando Kaisa y la familia Motou escucharon la pregunta del doctor, éstos se levantaron de sus asientos y respondieron la pregunta del doctor al mismo tiempo.

Yugi, Zora, Solomón y Kaisa: ¡Nosotros!

Doctor: seré muy sincero con ustedes.

Kaisa: díganos que se pondrá bien nuestro muchacho –nerviosa.

Doctor: lamento decirles que no será así, hace dos horas el joven Yami Motou ingreso al hospital en estado crítico, ya que sufrió graves fracturas, contusiones internas y cuando llego tenía una severa hemorragia que tuvo que ser atendida –respondió seriamente.

Zora: por favor doctor, haga algo para que no se muera mi niño –llorando.

Doctor: hemos hecho todo lo posible para salvar a su muchacho, pero lo único que nos resta es esperar a que su cuerpo responda favorablemente.

Yugi: podríamos entrar a ver a mi hermano.

Doctor: por supuesto, pero solo les pediré que entren de uno por uno.

Kaisa: muchas gracias doctor.

Doctor: de nada, y por cierto el joven Yami Motou se encuentra en la habitación treinta y ocho.

Solomón: muchas gracias doctor.

Después de aquella conversación, el doctor se retiro de aquel lugar para atender a otros pacientes del hospital. Mientras tanto en la sala de espera se discutía quien sería el primero que iría a ver a Yami.

Kaisa: debería entrar usted primero Zora.

Solomón: anda, ve hija mía.

Zora: si –respondió con lagrimas en su rostro.

Después de aquella respuesta por parte de Zora, ella se dirigió hacia la habitación en la que se encontraba su hijo. Pasaron varios minutos y Zora salió de la habitación sollozantemente.

Solomón: ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Zora simplemente negó con su cabeza y abrazo a Yugi, ya que al parecer lo que había visto en aquella habitación no había sido nada grato. Pasaron algunos minutos y el siguiente en entrar fue Solomón. Después de algunos minutos Solomón salió de la habitación de su nieto de una manera nostálgica, pero él no lloraba porque tenía que ser fuerte para su hija y su nieto.

Solomón: es su turno de pasar Kaisa.

Kaisa: muchas gracias señor –nerviosa.

Después de aquellas palabras, Kaisa entro a la habitación de su hijo adoptivo. Pero no paso mucho tiempo en aquella habitación, ya que al ver a Yami en la condición en la que se encontraba, le rompía por completo el corazón.

Kaisa: es tu turno pequeño Yugi Motou –dijo mientras sollozaba.

Yugi en ese momento se sentía muy nervioso, ya que se sentía muy culpable por lo que le había sucedido a su hermano mayor, el simplemente tenía miedo de ver a su hermano en las peores condiciones, pero por el momento tenía que armarse de valor para ayudarle a su hermano a vencer las adversidades. Pasaron algunos segundos, y Yugi se adentro a la habitación sin mirar aun a su hermano. Una vez que Yugi cerró la puerta de la habitación de Yami, tomo aire y volteo a verlo fijamente.

Yugi: no puede ser – dijo mientras caía lentamente al suelo sollozantemente.

Yugi no podía creer lo que estaba observando, simplemente no podía creerlo, jamás había visto a su hermano en tal condición, simplemente Yami no era ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue, ya que éste se encontraba respirando por medio de una mascarilla de oxigeno de una manera forzosa, su cabeza estaba cubierta por una venda que impedía que la hemorragia craneal continuara, mientras que su piel se encontraba atravesada por dos agujas que le inyectaban suero y sangre. Pero más allá de todo eso, lo que en realidad entristecía a Yugi, era ver la palidez en el rostro de su hermano.

El corazón de Yugi simplemente estaba a punto de destrozarse, no soportaba ver a su hermano en una lucha contra la muerte, que en ese momento éste se acerco a la cama de Yami para tomar su mano, pero al hacerlo, Yugi derramo mas lagrimas y se hinco junto a la cama de su hermano, ya que la que alguna vez había sido una mano cálida y protectora, ahora era una mano fría y de muerte.

Yugi: ¡Yami, por favor perdóname! –dijo llorando mientras aun tocaba la mano de su hermano.

En ese momento, en aquella habitación se logro percibir una débil voz, que curiosamente provenían de Yami, ya que despertó de su inconsciencia cuando su hermano menor le pidió disculpas.

Yami: no tengo… nada que perdonarte Yugi –respondió débilmente.

Yugi: ¡Yami, perdóname por todo lo que te dije hace siete años, yo jamás quise decir esas palabras! –llorando.

Yami: te perdono hermano, pero yo quiero que tu…

Yugi: ya no hables hermano, no quiero que te pase algo de nuevo –sollozantemente.

Yami simplemente ignoro las palabras de Yugi, ya que en verdad que para Yami era necesario decirle a su hermano menor lo que tenía en mente.

Yami: perdóname… por todo los malos ratos que te hice pasar cuando era David –dijo con gran debilidad es su voz.

Yugi: ¡te perdono hermano, pero por favor ya no hables! –le dijo a su hermano mientras bajaba su mirada.

Yami: Yugi, por favor… prométeme que cuidaras de nuestra familia y de Kaisa.

Yugi: por favor Yami, deja de decir tonterías, tú y yo cuidaremos de Kaisa y de nuestra familia, así que no me pidas que lo haga yo solo –sollozantemente.

Yami: perdóname Yugi… en verdad perdóname.

Yugi: te perdono todo lo que quieras hermano, pero por favor ya no hables mas –llorando.

Yami en ese momento tomo la mano de Yugi con tanta fuerza y por ultimo le dijo unas cuantas palabras.

Yami: cuida muy bien de nuestro Paladin oscuro y nunca olvides que siempre te protegeré a ti… y a nuestra familia.

Después de aquellas palabras, los aparatos a los que Yami se encontraba conectado comenzaron a marcar peligro, ya que la persona a la que se encontraban cuidando ya no se encontraba con vida.

Yugi: ¡Yami noooo! –grito desesperadamente al ya no sentir los latidos y la respiración de su hermano mayor.

Yugi en ese momento se encontraba desesperado, que inmediatamente salió corriendo de aquella habitación para buscar a un doctor que pudiera ayudar a su hermano.

Yugi: ¡Doctor tiene que ayudar a mi hermano! –llorando desesperadamente.

El doctor al ver la desesperación en el rostro de Yugi, supuso que la situación de su hermano no se encontraba nada bien, que en segundos el doctor confirmo sus sospechas al momento de entrar a la habitación. El médico al ver que aquel joven había sufrido un paro cardiaco, salió corriendo del lugar en busca de sus colegas especialistas y de la enfermera, para que prepararan todo para darle electro shock a aquel joven si querían salvarlo.

Después de unos segundos dos hombres de vestimenta blanca, conectaron las maquinas para ayudar al chico a reponerse, pero por más que intentaban la vida de aquel joven no regresaba a su cuerpo. Mientras que ellos hacían lo que podían por regresarlo a la vida, Yugi tan solo observaba a lo lejos los intentos por regresarle la vida a su hermano, pero nada parecía funcionar, Yugi al ver que era inútil el gran esfuerzo por parte de los médicos, su corazón sentía un dolor tan terrible, que en verdad sentía que Yami se había ido para siempre.

Doctor: a muerto –le dijo a uno de sus colegas.

El doctor que había atendido a Yami entristeció ante la pérdida de su paciente, ya que en verdad aquel joven tenía una vida por delante, una vida que ya no podría disfrutar, pero a partir de ahora, lo peor sería darle la terrible noticia a Yugi y a la familia del joven.

El doctor salió de aquella habitación con una gran tristeza en su mirada y una severa seriedad.

Yugi: ¿por qué se detienen? ¿Por qué no continúan ayudando a mi hermano? – pregunto mientras miraba como los médicos alejaban los aparatos del cuerpo de Yami.

Doctor: joven Motou, temo decirle que su hermano esta…

Yugi: ¡no me importa lo que tenga que decime, lo único que quiero es que salve a mi hermano! -llorando.

El doctor en ese momento tomo a Yugi de sus pequeños y delgados hombros, para que éste lo viera directamente a los ojos.

Doctor: Yugi, tu hermano está muerto.

Yugi en ese preciso momento sintió su corazón partirse en dos, que por unos segundos su respiración se detuvo, sus lagrimas simplemente caían aun mas incesantes. Yugi continuaba mirando hacia la cama de Yami, la cual solo tenía el cuerpo de su hermano, ya que todos sus aparatos habían sido desconectados, ya que sin vida el paciente, no tenían razón para que siguieran conectados a él.

Doctor: ¿Yugi me escuchas? - pregunto al ver que el chico no respondía, y que lo único que hacía era mirar a su difunto hermano.

Después de unos segundos, Yugi por fin reacciono, pero lo primero que hizo fue ir hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo de su hermano. En ese momento Yugi lo abrazo con tanto anhelo y desesperación, pero de nada servía porque Yami había muerto.

Yugi: ¡Yami, no me dejes, te lo suplico! –grito con impotencia.

Yugi, continuaba gritando desesperadamente, pero de nada le servía gritar, de nada le servía pedir por que la vida de Yami ya que la había perdido, el destino le había dado una oportunidad más a Yugi para que aprendiera su lección, pero ahora esa lección ya había sido cumplida, y Yami ya estaba muerto a causa de un nuevo giro del destino.

Yugi: ¡Yami era inocente, yo fui el único culpable de todo, por no tener el valor de disculparme por mis palabras hace siete años, por no tener el valor de apartarme de él y dejarlo hacer su nueva vida con la familia Romanof, así que devuélvemelo y llévame a mí! – grito fuertemente a los vientos mientras que sus lagrimas continuaban cayendo de sus ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Ending:**__ Gone Away __**–**__ The Offspring._ _http:/www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=nVnXyuywUS4_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Divine Hathor: **__¡hola! Nuevamente aquí está el decimoctavo capitulo, que espero allá sido de su agrado aunque me hizo llorar T.T_

_Quiero agradecerles a todos por sus reviews ya que para mí son muy inspiradores. También quiero mandarle un saludo muy especial a Darkyami Motou, Ali Kasejin, Sayori Sakura, Chiyo asakura, lady-Yami, Tamini, Miley Atem, Raven Bakura y todos los que están siguiendo esta historia. Espero poder actualizar lo más pronto posible, y sin nada más que decir, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo, sayonara XD._

_P.D. no se pierdan los dos próximos capítulos, porque esta historia tiene un giro sorprendente y por cierto muchas gracias a todos porque jamas en mi vida hubiera esperado 75 reviews en este fic en mi pàgina anterior que era Divine Atem n.n_


	19. El sepulcro blanco

_Lazos del Destino_ XIX…El sepulcro blanco.

Después de aquella trágica tarde del 27 de diciembre, el cielo se torno trágico y oscuro. Simplemente era como si el cielo también hubiera entristecido por la pérdida del joven, que por siete años consecutivos ocupaba una identidad que no le correspondía.

Ese mismo dia Yugi junto con su familia y la familia Romanof, no aceptaban la perdida de aquel joven que siempre había logrado vencer todas las adversidades. Pero sin en cambio, Kaisa quien había sido la madre de Yami por siete años, aun no lograba comprender el porqué de la muerte de su verdadero hijo y de la injusta muerte de Yami. Pero en realidad quien se encontraba mas destrozado por aquella pérdida era Yugi.

Yugi: ¡Por favor, devuélvanme a mi hermano! –gritaba desesperadamente.

Mientras que Yugi gritaba y lloraba eufóricamente. Zora y Solomón sufrían silenciosamente, ya que tenían que demostrar fortaleza para no dejar decaer nuevamente a Yugi.

Zora: mi niño, por favor ya cálmate –dijo mientras abrazaba tiernamente a Yugi.

Yugi: (abrazando a Zora) ¡perdóname madre, perdóname! –llorando.

Zora: no tengo nada de que perdonarte, porque tú no has hecho nada malo –mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hijo.

Yugi: ¡claro que lo eh hecho, ya que por mi culpa Yami murió! –grito mientras lloraba.

Solomón: no fue culpa tuya, así que por favor, ya deja de culparte injustamente.

Yugi: ¡no! ¡Y jamás podre perdonarme, porque si no hubiera sido por culpa de mis estúpidos actos, Yami aun continuaría con vida! –dijo llorando mientras se alejaba de los brazos de su madre.

Después de aquellas palabras, Yugi se creó un sentimiento de culpabilidad y de odio con su persona, ya que en verdad no soportaba saber que su hermano continuaría con vida si lo hubiera dejado vivir como David Romanof. Pasaron las horas, para entonces ya era una nueva mañana en aquel país. Ese dia era una mañana fría y completamente blanca, ya que del cielo caía la nieve incesantemente, que a simple vista se veía una mañana hermosa. Pero sin embargo para la familia Motou y la familia Romanof era un mañana trágica y triste, ya que ese dia se estaba llevando a cabo el funeral de Yami bajo la fría nieve del cementerio ruso. Aquella mañana, en verdad que era nostálgica y deprimente, pero principalmente lo era para Yugi. Ya que en realidad lo que volvía más deprimente el panorama, era el cuerpo inerte de Yami que se encontraba adentro de su ataúd.

Yugi: ¡Yami, regresa! –gritaba mientras se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas al ataúd de su hermano.

Zora tan solo con ver la actitud de su hijo sufría en cuerpo y alma, ya que en verdad comprendía los sentimientos de su hijo menor. Pasaron algunos segundos, y durante el transcurso de ese tiempo, Zora quien se encontraba completamente destrozada, se acerco a Yugi y al ataúd en donde se encontraba descansando su difunto hijo. Una vez que ya se encontraba junto a Yugi, ésta toco el ataúd al mismo tiempo que a su hijo menor, pero al momento de hacerlo, ella comenzó a sentir una calidez apacible, que en pocos segundos comenzó a recordar un pequeño suceso sobre la infancia de Yami.

…._**RECUERDO**_…...

Era diez 10 de mayo de 1997 en neo city domino. Ese dia era una fecha muy especial, ya que se celebraba el dia de las madres. Para entonces Yami tenía tres años de edad, mientras que Yugi apenas los cumpliría en julio. Durante el trascurso del dia, Yami se encontraba coloreando en el piso de su sala, mientras que su madre preparaba la comida y Yugi dormía tranquilamente en la habitación de ambos hermanos. Eran aproximadamente las 2:00 de la tarde, para entonces Yami estaba tan entunciasmado, ya que se estaba dibujando él junto a su madre con palitos y bolitas como lo haría todo niño a su edad.

Yami: lito, ya temine el dibujo para mi mamita –dijo mientras observaba el dibujo que había creado para su madre.

Después de aquel acto, el pequeño Yami se dirigió hacia la cocina para entrégale a su madre lo que había creado para ella con tanto cariño.

Yami: ¡mami, mami! –decía entusiasmadamente.

Zora: ¡Yami! No deberías estar en la cocina, podría ser peligroso –preocupada.

Yami: mami, es que tengo una soplesa pala ti.

Zora: una sorpresa, me pregunto que podrá ser.

Yami: pala saberlo primelo tendrás que celal tus ojos y poner tus dos manos.

Zora: está bien mi pequeño Yami.

Después de aquellas palabras, Zora cerró sus ojos y puso sus dos manos frente al pequeño Yami.

Yami: yo te digo cuando los ablas.

Zora: de acuerdo.

Pasaron algunos segundos, y durante el trascurso de ese tiempo Yami coloco el dibujo en las delicadas manos de su madre.

Yami: ya puedes ablil tus ojos mamita –alegremente.

Zora siguió las indicaciones de su pequeño hijo, pero al hacerlo se llevo una gran sorpresa consigo, ya que para ella el dibujo de Yami había sido maravilloso, ya que en el venia escrito ¡te quielo mucho mami!

Zora: (abrazando a Yami) ¡gracias, muchas gracias mi niño! –con lagrimas de felicidad en su mirada.

Yami: ¡de nada mami! Y por cielto ¡felicidades!

…._**FIN DEL RECUERDO**_….

Después de aquel recuerdo por parte de Zora, su mirada cambio drásticamente, ya que en ese momento recordó que a Yami jamás le hubiera gustado verla llorar.

Zora: (susurrantemente) ¡gracias por haber sido tan alegre, mi pequeño Yami! –dijo mientras tocaba aquel ataúd y mostraba una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Pasaron algunos segundos después de aquel acto, y mientras todos en ese momento continuaban rezando el ave maría. Solomón quien también se encontraba destrozado, se acerco al ataúd de Yami, pero al momento de hacerlo su tristeza desapareció increíblemente, ya que en ese preciso momento comenzó a tener un recuerdo muy grato para él.

…._**RECUERDO**_…...

Era la mañana del 30 de diciembre de 1996. Ese dia Yami estaba muy entusiasmado ya que ese dia su familia celebraría junto con él su tercer cumpleaños.

Yami: ¡abuelito, abuelito! –gritaba emocionadamente mientras corría por el pasillo de la casa.

Solomón: que es lo que sucede Yami.

Yami: mira lo que me complo mi mami –dijo mientras le enseñaba a su abuelito cartas del duelo de monstruos.

Solomón: vaya, cartas del duelo de monstruos.

Yami: ¡siii! Me ensañarías a jugarlas abuelito, mi mami me dijo que tu eles excelente jugador.

Solomón: claro que te enseñare, pero antes de que empecemos con tu entrenamiento debes abrir mi regalo de cumpleaños.

Yami: un regalo pala mí –dijo sorprendido mientras recibía una pequeña cajita de regalos.

Solomón: si, y por cierto ¡feliz cumpleaños Yami! Espero que te guste.

Yami abrió rápidamente su obsequio, que en pocos segundos abrió su regalo para observar su contenido. Cuando Yami observo el contenido de su obsequio, se llevo una gran sorpresa consigo, ya que su abuelito le había regalado una carta que Yami quería de su colección personal.

Yami: ¡Glacias abuelito! En verdad no creí que me fueras a regalar a Kuriboh –dijo alegremente.

Solomón: esa carta pertenecía a mi colección, pero ahora te pertenece a ti Yami.

Yami: ¡glacias abuelito! Te juro que la jugare con respeto y astucia.

Solomón: solo nunca olvides que aunque Kuriboh parase débil, no lo es, ya que siempre ha sido el más valiente de los guerreros.

Yami: jamás lo olvidare abuelito, pero ahora si ¡es hora del duelo!

Solomón: ese es el espíritu Yami, pero creo que por el momento la mejor frase es, ¡es hora del entrenamiento! –entusiasmado.

Yami: de acueldo, entonces ¡es hora del entlenamiento!

…._**FIN DEL RECUERDO**_….

Pasaron algunos minutos después del maravilloso recuerdo de Yami por parte de Solomón, que él en verdad se sentía alegre y feliz.

Solomón: (tocando el ataúd) ¡jamás te olvidaremos Yami! –mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Después de aquel acto, Kaisa junto con Anthony se acercaron al ataúd tristemente, ya que en verdad se habían encariñado con Yami.

Anthony: jamás olvides que en verdad te quisimos como nuestro verdadero hijo Yami.

Kaisa: perdónanos por jamás revelarte la verdad, pero en verdad que no queríamos perderte como perdimos a mi David –dijo mientras tocaba aquel ataúd.

Pasaron algunos segundos, pero sin embargo Kaisa en verdad se encontraba totalmente destrozada, que en ese momento solo pensaba en la muerte. Hasta que en un momento imprevisto ella comenzó a sentir una presencia cálida, que en segundos le dio paz y armonía a su corazón.

Kaisa: ¡los quiero tanto mis dos preciados hijos Yami y David! –pensó nostálgicamente.

Después de aquellas palabras, Kaisa cerró sus ojos y en ese preciso momento comenzó a escuchar la voz de Yami y de David en su mente.

David: ¡gracias madre mía! te juro que jamás te dejare desprotegida –dijo tiernamente.

Yami: ¡gracias por haberme cuidado durante siete años madre! y por favor cuida mucho de mi hermano menor.

Pasaron algunos minutos para que Kaisa volviera a abrir sus ojos, pero al momento de hacerlo observo la mirada nostálgica de Yugi, que en ese momento decidió acercarse a él para consolarlo.

Kaisa: Yugi, no creo que sea correcto que llores –dijo mientras tocaba del hombro a Yugi.

Yugi en ese momento se encontraba más que desconsolado, que en un momento imprevisto abrazo desesperadamente a Kaisa Nikoláievich.

Yugi: ¡Yami, por favor no me abandones! –grito mientras abrazaba a Kaisa.

Kaisa: Yugi, por favor trata de recordar los buenos momentos con tu hermano, yo creo que eso lo haría muy feliz –dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de Yugi.

Yugi: ¡es que no puedo, simplemente no puedo recordar otra cosa que no sean sus últimas palabras! –llorando eufóricamente.

Kaisa: trata de recordar Yugi, tienes que tratar de recordar el mejor momento que hayas vivido con él.

Después aquellas palabras por parte de Kaisa, Yugi comenzó a recordar el mejor momento que compartió con su hermano mayor.

…_**RECUERDO**_…

Eran la mañana del 29 de julio de 1999. Ese dia Yugi cumplía cinco años de edad y Yami junto con su madre y abuelito tenían planeada una pequeña sorpresa para él. Para entonces eran exactamente las 7:30 de la mañana. Pero Justamente para esa hora Yugi aun se encontraba dormido en su habitación, hasta que de pronto una voz interrumpió su sueño con un fuerte grito.

Yami: ¡hermanooo! –grito.

Después de aquel grito por parte de Yami, Yugi despertó de su sueño un poco asustado.

Yugi: ¡aaaah! –grito al momento de escuchar el grito de Yami.

Yami: tranquilo Yugi soy yo, y por cierto ¡Feliz cumpleaños hermano! –dijo mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su hermano menor.

Yugi: ¡gracias Yami! –sonriéndole.

Yami: espérame unos minutos Yugi, enseguida vuelvo.

Yugi: de acuerdo hermanito.

Pasaron algunos minutos después de aquellas palabras por parte de Yami. Durante el transcurso de esos minutos, Yami junto con su madre y abuelo entraron a la habitación de Yugi junto con un pastel de cumpleaños y cantando las mañanitas.

Zora, Solomón y Yami: estas son, las mañanitas que catamos para ti, hoy por ser dia de santo, te las cantamos a ti, despierta mi bien despierta, mira que ya amaneció, hoy por ser tu cumpleaños te las cantamos a ti.

Yugi al momento de escuchar aquella entonación por parte de su familia, comenzó a llorar de alegría, ya que para él había sido el mejor regalo que había recibido por parte de Yami y su familia.

Yugi: (limpiándose las lagrimas) ¡Gracias, muchas gracias! –sonriendo.

Yami: de nada hermano, pero ya es hora de que le soples a las velitas –alegremente.

Yugi: de acuerdo hermanito.

Después de aquellas palabras, la madre de ambos jóvenes acerco el pastel hacia Yugi, para que después de que pidiera su deseo soplara las velitas.

Yami: bien Yugi, ya sabes las reglas, pide tu deseo y sopla las cinco velitas.

Yugi: (pensando) mi deseo es que mi hermano jamás se aparte de mi lado.

Después de aquel pensamiento por parte de Yugi, éste soplo las velitas, y en segundos Yami juntos con su madre y abuelo le gritaron fuertemente ¡Felicidades Yugi!

…_**FIN DEL RECUERDO**_…

Pasaron algunos minutos después de aquel maravilloso recuerdo por parte de Yugi, pero sin embargo él no podía sonreír como lo hacía toda su familia, ya que en verdad él se sentía culpable por la muerte de su hermano.

Yugi: mi deseo de cumpleaños se cumplió cuando te encontré como David Romanof en la academia de duelos, pero por mi imprudencia yo cause tu propia muerte, y eso jamás podre perdonármelo –dijo mientras miraba fijamente el cuerpo inerte de su hermano.

Después de aquel acto, Yugi tomo una rosa negra que para él representaba el frio de su corazón y la oscuridad de su alma.

Yugi: (mirando la rosa negra) esta rosa representa lo mucho que me importas y lo mucho que me haces falta, pero ahora que te has ido, mi corazón es un profundo vacio que no vale nada sin tu presencia –dijo mientras colocaba aquella rosa en el ataúd de Yami.

Pasaron las horas, para entonces eran exactamente las 12:30 de la tarde. Para esa hora Yami ya estaba siendo sepultado bajo la fría tierra del cementerio ruso. Yugi quien era el más destrozado por la sepultura de su hermano lloraba incesantemente, que en verdad no soportaba ver como su hermano a partir de ese momento se convertiría en una sombra para el mundo mismo.

Yugi: ¡perdóname, por favor hermano mío! –dijo llorando incesantemente.

Después de aquellas palabras, la sepultura de Yami finalizo, ya que lo único que se podía percibir era una triste lapida que Yugi comenzó a leer susurrantemente.

Yugi: Yami David Motou Romanof 1993 – 2010, tu recuerdo es la inmortalidad de nuestra alegría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Ending:**__ Gone Away __**–**__ The Offspring. __http:/www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=nVnXyuywUS4_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Divine Hathor: **__¡hola! Nuevamente aquí está el decimonoveno capitulo, que espero allá sido de su agrado._

_Quiero dedicarle la parte del recuerdo de Yugi a mi hermanita Tany, ya que a mí me gustaría algún dia poder regalarle una sorpresa como la que Yami y su familia le dio a Yugi._

_También quiero agradecerles a todos los que dia con dia han estado siguiendo esta loca historia, sin olvidar sus reviews. Espero poder actualizar lo más pronto posible, y sin nada más que decir me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo, do svidaniya XD._

_P.D. no se pierdan se pierdan el último capítulo de esta historia n.n_


	20. Alas del destino

_Lazos del Destino_ XX…Alas del destino.

Pasaron las horas después de aquel trágico sepulcro. Para entonces la familia Motou se encontraba empacando nuevamente sus pertenencias, ya que ese mismo dia ellos tenían planeado volver a neo domino.

Zora: es hora de que nos vayamos hijo mío –dijo mientras tocaba el hombro de Yugi.

En ese momento Yugi no dijo palabra alguna, ya que en verdad su más grande deseo en ese momento, era alejarse lo más posible de su terrible pasado.

Yugi: jamás podre olvidarte hermano mío –pensó mientras observaba detenidamente la carta del Paladin oscuro.

Después de aquel acto, Yugi guardo la carta del Paladin en su porta deck, para después de ello tomar sus pertenecías y abandonar aquel lugar.

Transcurridas las horas, Yugi junto con su familia ya se encontraban en el aeropuerto ruso, ya que el vuelo 873 seria el avión que los llevaría de vuelta a su hogar.

Aeromoza: a todo los pasajeros con el vuelo 873 con destino a neo domino, favor de abordar el avión –educadamente.

Después de aquellas palabras, Yugi y su familia abordaron el avión tristemente, ya que en verdad aun les era difícil aceptar la terrible perdida de Yami.

Ya estando la familia Motou en el avión, Yugi se puso a recordar muchas cosas de su pasado, ya que en verdad no dejaba de pensar en su difunto hermano.

…._**RECUERDO**_…

Era 29 de julio del 2003 en neo city domino. Para entonces eran exactamente las 5:30 de la tarde. Durante el transcurso de ese tiempo, en la antigua casa de los Motou, se estaba llevando a cabo una pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños para Yugi.

Yami: ya estás listo hermano, tus invitados no han de tardar en llegar.

Yugi: si Yami, ya estoy listo.

Después de aquella respuesta por parte de Yugi, no paso mucho tiempo en que su primer invitado tocara a la puerta de su casa.

Yugi: ¡padrino Pegasus, si pudiste venir! –dijo alegremente.

Maximillian: claro que si pequeño, y por cierto ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Yugi: ¡Gracias padrino! Pero por favor pasa.

Después de aquellas palabras, Yugi junto con Maximillian se adentraron a la sala de la casa.

Maximillian: en donde está tu hermano Yugi, tengo una pequeña sorpresa para ambos.

Yugi: creo que está en la cocina ayudándole a mi mamá a terminar de decorar el pastel.

Maximillian: de acuerdo, entonces los esperare.

Pasaron algunos minutos. Para entonces Yami junto con su madre ya habían terminado de decorar el pastel de cumpleaños para Yugi.

Zora: vamos a la sala Yami, creo que en la sala ya se encuentra uno de los invitados de Yugi.

Yami: claro madre.

En ese momento Yami y Zora abandonaron la cocina para ir a recibir como se debía al invitado de Yugi.

Zora: buenas tardes Maximillian –educadamente.

Maximillian: buenas tardes Zora.

Yami: ¡hola padrino, yo creí que no vendrías!

Maximillian: discúlpame por no haber venido a felicitarte el dia de tu cumpleaños Yami, pero es que me había surgido un pequeño inconveniente, pero bueno, te traigo mi regalo de cumpleaños por atrasado –dándole a Yami una pequeña cajita de regalos.

Yami: no te hubieras molestado padrino – dijo mientras recibía la cajita sorpresivamente.

Maximillian: no es ninguna molestia Yami.

Yugi: ¡qué esperas Yami, abre tu regalo! –emocionado.

Yami: de acuerdo Yugi.

Después de aquella respuesta por parte de Yami, este abrió ansiosamente su regalo, que al momento de observar el contenido de la pequeña caja, se llevo una gran sorpresa consigo, ya que su obsequio era una carta única en su tipo.

Yami: ¡es genial, una carta del mago oscuro! –emocionado.

Maximillian: creo que te gusto lo que te regale, verdad Yami.

Yami: ¡Qué si me gusto, me encanto! –entusiasmado.

Maximillian: eso me alegra, y bien este otro obsequio es para el cumpleañero del dia de hoy –dijo mientras le daba a Yugi una pequeña cajita de regalos.

Yugi: ¡Gracias padrino! –recibiendo su regalo.

Cuando Yugi comenzó a abrir su obsequio, se llevo una gran sorpresa consigo, ya que lo que había recibido por parte de su padrino, era una carta única en su tipo.

Yugi: ¡genial, un buster blader! –alegremente.

Maximillian: creo que la expresión de ambos me dice que les encanto las cartas que les regale.

Yami y Yugi: ¡sí! Y no solo nos gustaron ¡nos encantaron! –dijeron entusiasmados.

Maximillian: bueno, ya que a ambos les gustaron sus cartas, tengo otra sorpresa para ustedes.

Yami y Yugi: ¡otra!

Maximillian: si pequeños, para empezar quiero que sepan que la carta del mago oscuro, buster blader y la que les regalare a continuación, son cartas únicas en el mundo, es decir que nadie más que ustedes tiene estas tres cartas del duelo de monstruos, de acuerdo.

Yami y Yugi: de acuerdo padrino.

Maximillian: bueno, para comenzar quiero presentarles a la carta del Paladin oscuro –dijo mientras les daba a Yami y a Yugi la carta.

Yami: ¡es genial, es una carta fusión! –dijo mientras tomaba al Paladin oscuro junto con Yugi.

Maximillian: exactamente pequeño Yami, pero también déjame decirte que esta carta se convierte en una de las más poderosa del juego, si la juegan dos personas con un gran vinculo.

Yugi: ¡esos somos mi hermano y yo! –dijo alegremente.

Maximillian: lo sé, por esa misma razón eh creado esas tres cartas solo para ustedes, pero solo una última cosa.

Yami: ¿Qué sucede padrino?

Maximillian: nunca deben olvidar que para formar al Paladin oscuro siempre necesitaran jugar como un equipo, ya que si llegara a faltar el mago oscuro, o en viceversa el buster blader, jamás podrían invocar al Paladin oscuro.

Yami y Yugi: de acuerdo padrino, y no debes preocuparte de nada, porque nosotros siempre seremos el gran equipo Kings of games.

…_**FIN DEL RECUERDO**_…

Después de aquel recuerdo por parte de Yugi, éste se quedo profundamente dormido. Pero sin embargo la única persona que se encontraba en sus sueños era Yami.

Pasaron las horas, para entonces era 29 de diciembre del 2010, siendo exactamente las 9:00 de la mañana en neo city domino. Para esa hora el avión ya había aterrizado en el aeropuerto de la ciudad.

Yugi: ya vayamos a la casa por favor –exigió Yugi a su familia.

Después de que Yugi y su familia bajaron del avión con todo y su equipaje, estos se dirigieron hacia la salida del aeropuerto. Una vez que salieron de aquel lugar, tomaron un taxi para que los llevara directamente a la tienda de juegos Akane. Una vez que llegaron a su hogar, Yugi subió inmediatamente a su habitación con las esperanzas de que su hermano estaría ahí, pero cuando entro a su habitación no encontró a nadie. Yugi simplemente en ese momento estaba sufriendo, que en verdad él solo pensaba en la muerte.

Yugi: ¡¿Por qué te llevaste a mi hermano? ¡¿Por qué te cobraste mis errores con su vida? –grito a los cielos desesperadamente, mientras que sus lagrimas caían incesantemente de sus ojos.

Yugi no dejaba de torturarse a cada minuto, a cada segundo y a cada hora que transcurría de ese mismo dia. Sin embargo lo único que Yugi pedía, era una oportunidad para cambiar sus errores del pasado, ya que en verdad no soportaba saber que jamás volvería a ver a su hermano. Pasaron las horas, para entonces eran las 4:30 de la madrugada. Exactamente para esa hora Yugi se encontraba profundamente dormido, que no logro percibir la presencia de alguien muy importante para él.

Yami: se que estas sufriendo incesantemente por mi muerte hermano mío, y no sabes cuánto me lastimas con esa actitud tuya –dijo aquel espíritu mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hermano menor.

Después de aquel acto, el alma de Yami se sentó en el escritorio de Yugi para observar el hermoso cielo nocturno. Pasaron las horas, para entonces ya era un nuevo dia, que para ser exactos era la mañana del 30 de diciembre del 2010. Ese dia Yugi se sentía mucho mas culpable por la trágica muerte de su hermano, que en lo único que pensaba aquella mañana era en su futuro funeral.

Yugi: si no hubiera sido por mi estúpida inconsciencia, el dia de hoy estarías cumpliendo diecisiete años hermano mío –dijo mientras golpeaba su escritorio con furia y rabia.

Después de aquellas palabras, Yugi abandono su hogar siendo exactamente las 12:30 de la mañana, para dirigirse al parque en donde hace siete años, le dijo a Yami las terribles palabras que causaron que el destino apartara a su hermano de la familia Motou. Una vez que ya se encontraba en aquel lugar, Yugi tomo la carta del Paladin oscuro, y comenzó a recordar las terribles palabras que le dijo a su hermano hace siete años.

….._**RECUERDO**_…..

Yugi: todo fue tu culpa Yami –susurro

Yami: ¿Qué dijiste hermano?

Yugi: ¡que todo fue culpa tuya! siempre me molestan porque siempre tienes que defenderme, tú y todos los demás creen que soy muy débil para defenderme, y no es así, yo puedo defenderme perfectamente bien, así que no necesito que me defiendas –molesto.

Yami: pero hermano, yo jamás te eh defendido con la intención de que se burlen de ti, mi intención siempre ha sido y será pro…

Yugi: ¡cállate Yami! –grito.

Yami: Yugi dame una oportunidad para explicarte cuales han sido siempre mis intenciones al defenderte –un poco triste.

Yugi: no quiero escuchar ¡te odio! Y no sabes cuánto deseo que jamás hubieras sido mi hermano –furioso.

….._**FIN DEL RECUERDO**_…..

Después de aquel recuerdo, Yugi miro fijamente la carta del Paladin oscuro y comenzó a gritar a los cielos por una última oportunidad para cambiar sus errores del pasado.

Yugi: ¡por favor se los suplico, permítanme regresar el tiempo, permítanme corregir mis errores de hace siete años! –llorando.

Yugi en ese momento en verdad que se encontraba destrozado y furioso consigo mismo, que en ese preciso momento cerró sus ojos y comenzó a susurrar unas palabras.

Yugi: yo jamás te eh odiado hermano mío, y en verdad lamento haberte dicho que te odiaba –susurro mientras que de sus ojos caían lagrimas incesantes.

Después de aquellas palabras Yugi levanto su mirada, y abrió lentamente sus ojos. Pero al momento de abrirlos se llevo una gran sorpresa consigo, ya que frente a el tenia a su hermano mayor de exactamente diez años de edad. Simplemente para Yugi era como si el destino le hubiera dado una última oportunidad, que en verdad él no podía creer que tuviera nuevamente nueve años de edad. Sin en cambio Yami ya mostraba una mirada triste y nostálgica, ya que las crueles palabras de Yugi no habían sido borradas por el destino.

Yami: en verdad me odias tanto, que deseas que jamás hubiera sido tu hermano Yugi –pregunto tristemente.

Yugi simplemente no podía creer que estuviera viendo a su hermano frente a él, que en verdad él creía que solo se trataba de un sueño, pero en realidad no lo era.

Yugi: Yami… yo jamás te odiaría y te pido disculpas por mi actitud, estaba molesto que en verdad no medí mis palabras y dije algo que jamás tuvo que haber salido de mi boca –dijo mientras derramaba lagrimas de sus ojos.

Yami al mirar el rostro de Yugi cubierto por sus lágrimas, abrazo fuertemente a su hermano menor.

Yami: tu perdóname a mi Yugi, pero debes entender que para mi tu eres mi mayor tesoro, eres todo lo que tengo y si algo te pasara a ti, yo preferiría estar muerto –dijo mientras que de sus ojos escapaban las incesantes lagrimas.

Yugi: hermano, tú no tienes que pedir disculpas de nada, porque tu lo único que has hecho es cuidarme y darme toda la alegría que necesito –dijo mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos de Yami.

Después de aquel acto Yami abrazo fuertemente a su hermano menor, ya que Yami sintió que Yugi tenía miedo de perderlo.

Yami: tranquilo Yugi, jamás me perderás.

Después de aquellas palabras, Yugi miro la carta de duelo de monstruos que traía en mano. Al mirarla él creía que encontraría al mago oscuro de su hermano, pero sin embargo la carta que traía en mano en ese momento, era la carta del Paladin oscuro de ambos.

Yugi: (pensando) es imposible, entonces el destino en verdad me ha dado una oportunidad para cambiar el futuro.

En ese preciso momento, Yugi recordó que también el futuro de la familia Romanof cambiaria ese mismo dia con la trágica muerte de David Romanof Nikoláievich.

Yugi: hermano, tenemos que ir inmediatamente al parque central de neo domino –preocupadamente.

Yami: al parque de neo domino, ¿para qué quieres ir allá con tanta urgencia? –sorprendido.

Yugi: tenemos que salvar a un niño llamado David Romanof Nikoláievich, y si no vamos inmediatamente a ese lugar morirá.

Yami: creo que etas enloqueciendo Yugi, pero está bien, te llevare allá.

Después de aquella respuesta por parte de Yami pasaron algunos minutos, para entonces David aun se encontraba dueleando, ya que el cielo aun no se había tornado nublado.

Yugi: mira hermano, ese que vez allá es David Romanof Nikoláievich –dijo mientras le mostraba a su hermano un niño de cabellera azul celeste, de ojos verdes y piel blanca.

Yami: pues yo no creo que esté en peligro Yugi –dijo susurrantemente.

Yugi: pero lo estará hermano, así que tenemos que hacer entrar en razón a sus padres, de acuerdo.

Yami: muy bien, entonces vayamos a hablar con los padres de aquel chico –dijo mientras salía de un arbusto.

En ese preciso momento Yami junto con su hermano menor se dirigieron con los padres de aquel chico de cabello azul celeste.

Yami y Yugi: buenas tardes señores –educadamente.

Kaisa: buenas tardes, en que podemos ayudarles.

Yugi: bueno, mi nombre es Yugi Motou, y solo quería advertirles que si no cuidan y no le prestan más atención a su hijo, el morirá.

Anthony: ¿Cómo que nuestro David morirá?

Kaisa: a que te refieres pequeño, a nuestro hijo le damos todo lo que dese y se le antoje –dijo sorprendida.

Yami: bueno señora, creo que a lo que se refiere mi hermano, es a que su hijo necesita de su cariño y amor, porque él puede tener todas las cosas materiales que dese, pero no los tiene a ustedes.

Yugi: solo una cosa los prevengo, si no cuidan a su hijo el morirá esta tarde a causa de un accidente –dijo mientras se daba la media vuelta.

Anthony: tienen razón, por años solo nos hemos preocupado por darle dinero, juguetes y diversión. Pero jamás nos hemos acercado a él y le hemos preguntado ¿cómo te sietes el dia hoy?

Kaisa: es cierto, jamás lo hemos escuchado, ya que el siempre que nos dice sus alegrías y sus tristezas estamos atendiendo cosas de la empresa.

Yami: ven, ya es tiempo de que cambien esa actitud con su hijo, porque el dia en que lo pierdan y se den cuenta del gran error en el que estuvieron, se van a arrepentir toda su vida.

Kaisa: muchas gracias por el consejo pequeños, les juro que mi David non volverá a pasar por la misma situación.

Yugi: eso espero señora –sonriéndole.

Después de aquella conversación, Yami y Yugi se retiraron de aquel lugar para dirigirse a retar a duelo al pequeño David.

Yugi: ¡hola David! ¿Quisieras tener un duelo con nosotros? –pregunto alegremente.

David al momento de escuchar la palabra duelo encaro a Yugi y a Yami, pero al momento de hacerlo se llevo una gran sorpresa consigo, ya que el no esperaba que sus nuevos oponentes fueran a ser los campeones mundiales del duelo de monstruos.

David: ¡por supuesto que acepto un duelo con los reyes de los duelos! –dijo emocionadamente mientras se colocaba en pose de batalla.

Ambos jóvenes al escuchar la respuesta por parte de David, colocaron sus respectivos decks en sus discos de duelo, y una vez preparados anunciaron el comienzo del duelo.

Yami, Yugi y David: ¡Duelo!

_**FIN.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Ending:**__ Owari to mirai __**–**__ Girugamesh. http:/www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=viPj1Jcx-mc_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Divine Atem: **__¡hola! Nuevamente aquí está el ultimo capitulo, que en verdad espero allá sido de su completo agrado._

_Para empezar, este final estuvo medio loco, ya que en realidad nadie puede regresar el pasado. Sin embargo lo que si podemos hacer cuando comentemos errores y herimos a las personas más cercanas a nosotros, es pedir perdón, porque en verdad que ni el más sabio sabe cuando le llegara el dia de su muerte._

_También quiero agradecerle a todos los que dia con dia han estado siguiendo esta loca historia. Sin olvidar que también agradezco de todo corazón por sus maravillosos reviews y apoyo. Pero especialmente quiero agradecerle a Raven Bakura, Darkyami Motou, Ali kasejin, Sayori sakura, Miley Atem, Chiyo asakura, lady-Yami y Tamini por siempre estar al tanto de las actualizaciones. Sin nada más que decir me despido, do svidaniya XD._

_P.D. espero verlos en mi próximo fic que se titulara Juego criminal n.n_


End file.
